Ponowny Czas
by Luelle
Summary: Prawie dwa tysiące lat po upadku Voldemorta, i zniknięciu Harry'ego Pottera jeden z uczniów Hogwartu odkrywa tajemniczą notkę. Czy zdoła odkryć prawdę o śmierci bohatera? TŁUMACZENIE
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł oryginału: Time Again  
**

**Autor: Autumns_Slumber**

**Zgoda: jest**

**Beta: Behemot7**

* * *

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

** Ratując go**

– ...odebrał sobie życie niedługo po tym, jak odkrył, że był ostatnim horkruksem. Są jakieś pytania?

Siedzący na na końcu klasy Jeremiasz tak naprawdę nie słuchał swojego nauczyciela, profesora Binnsa, mamroczącego o Rewolucji. Właściwie to, większość klasy go nie słuchała. Nie dlatego, że nauczyciel przynudzał, ale ponieważ nikt w sali nie słuchał tej historii pierwszy raz. To była tragiczna opowieść, przedstawiana dzieciom co najmniej sto razy zanim pójdą do szkoły, by uczyć się czarów. Nawet mugole mają bajkę o tych wydarzeniach.

Była to historia najbardziej rozpoznawanego czarodzieja w dziejach obok samego Merlina. Historia Harry'ego Pottera. I Jeremiasz, siedząc na tyłach sali, czekał aż profesor Binns skończy historię. Było coś, o co zawsze chciał spytać i cóż, doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli ktoś znał odpowiedź to prawdopodobnie byłby to Binns, skoro żył, czy raczej straszył, w czasie, gdy te wydarzenia miały miejsce. Więc podniósł rękę.

– Ach! Bardzo dobrze! O co chodzi, panie Malfoy? – spytał nauczyciel najbardziej podekscytowanym głosem, na jaki stać było ducha. To zaalarmowało resztę uczniów, by obrócili się w stronę Jeremiasza i spojrzeli na niego. Niektórzy nawet szturchnęli swoich przyjaciół, by się przebudzili.

– Zastanawiałem się, profesorze, skoro znał pan Harry'ego Pottera osobiście…

– Zgadza się! – Klatka piersiowa ducha wypięła się dumnie. Zawsze największym honorem była dla niego możliwość przekazania historii jego ulubionego studenta każdemu, kto go słuchał.

– Cóż, zastanawiałem się, czy wie pan, co się stało jego ciałem – kontynuował Jeremiasz. Spojrzał przelotnie na kilku innych uczniów, większość z nich patrzyła na niego z zakłopotaniem. – Historia tylko kończy się „odebrał sobie życie", ale nigdy nie słyszałem, co stało się z jego ciałem. Czy nie było jakiejś dużej uroczystości, skoro był wybawicielem i tak dalej?

Profesor Binns mrugnął zaskoczony, ponieważ nikt nigdy go o to wcześniej nie spytał, nie od czasu zakończenia wojny. To była najbardziej nieprzyjemna część historii i on, podobnie jak było to uczynione w większości zapisów tych wydarzeń, omijał tę część opowieści. Z pewnością w kilku, bardziej kompletnych tekstach historycznych była pełna, niezmodyfikowana wersja. Było również w obiegu kilka tuzinów kopii niezmiernie rzadkiej książki opowiadającej kompletne historie z różnych punktów widzenia osób, które przeżyły wojnę i znały Harry'ego Pottera osobiście.

Binns musiał poważnie rozważyć, czy odpowiedzieć chłopcu zgodnie z prawdą czy nie. Nie było żadnych reguł, które nie pozwalały mu opowiedzieć tej części historii czy coś. Po prostu uważał, że była zbyt okropna, by ją wspominać. Jednakże, kiedy spotkał oczy Jeremiasza Malfoya, zobaczył coś, czego nie widział bardzo długo. To była forma determinacji, która sprawiała, że gdyby nie odpowiedział chłopcu zgodnie z prawdą, poczułby wstyd. Więc pokiwał głową i oczyścił gardło, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

– Pan Malfoy zadał pytanie, którego nie słyszałem od bardzo dawna. Bardzo mądrze, Jeremiaszu, dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Jeśli chodzi o odpowiedź, to jest ona bardzo smutna. Widzisz, po tym, jak Harry odebrał sobie życie, przebijając serce swoim własnym mieczem, został szybko przetransportowany z powrotem do zamku. Jak wiesz, zamek był praktycznie ruiną pod koniec wojny i chociaż przygotowaliśmy nowy szpital po tym, jak oryginalny został zniszczony, to było nic w porównaniu ze Świętym Mungo. Jakkolwiek Poppy Pomfrey pracująca w tym czasie w skrzydle szpitalnym – Binns uśmiechnął się, gdy wypowiedział to imię, ponieważ nadal nieźle pamiętał powabną, uśmiechniętą i radosną pielęgniarkę, która tak cudownie troszczyła się o uczniów Hogwartu przez ponad sto lat – ...była bardzo dobrze wykwalifikowaną pielęgniarką i wiedziała, jak ciało Harry'ego radziło sobie ze wszystkimi rodzajami eliksirów i zaklęć, jako że opiekowała się nim przez wszystkie sześć lat, kiedy był w Hogwarcie i w trakcie wojny. Severus Snape również przybył i oboje szybko zaczęli próbować uzdrowić Harry'ego.

Większość uczniów teraz przysłuchiwała się z zainteresowaniem, chociaż Binnsowi zajęło chwilę dojście do sedna. Severus Snape był kolejną znaną postacią Rewolucji i w książkach historycznych nie było lepszego szpiega. Małe dzieci często marzyły o staniu się kimś takim jak on. Bycie szpiegiem, mimo wszystko, nadal było super pracą do wszystkich maluchów.

– Jednak szybko zrozumieli, że niewiele mogą zdziałać. Harry, przebijając swoje serce, rzucił pewne zaklęcie. Sprawiło ono, że jego krew wypływała swobodnie, w taki sposób, iż nie mogła zostać zatamowana lub spowolniona zaklęciem. Ponieważ nie znali klątwy, której użył, nie mogli go uzdrowić. Poppy dostała ataku histerii, bo nie była w stanie uratować Harry'ego i Minerwa McGonagall, tymczasowa dyrektorka szkoły odkąd umarł Albus Dumbledore, zabrała ją, nakazując Severusowi przygotowanie ciała tak, by mogli jak najszybciej odprawić uroczystość pogrzebową. To co się następnie wydarzyło jest dość zagmatwane. Widzicie, kiedy McGonagall wróciła, by sprawdzić co z Severusem i Harrym, oni zniknęli. Było całkiem spore zamieszanie, a dwa dni później Severus Snape został znaleziony martwy w Zakazanym Lesie przez naszego ówczesnego gajowego, Rubeusa Hagrida. Ustalono, że Severus został otruty i padło podejrzenie, iż popełnił samobójstwo, ale oficjalnie zapisy stwierdzają, że Snape został zamordowany przez kogoś, kto ukradł ciało Harry'ego.

– To gdzie jest ciało Harry'ego? – spytała Krukonka z pierwszego rzędu. Jeremiasz rozpoznał w niej Melanię Weasley. Pamiętał, że kiedybył młodszy, bawił się z nią, gdy jego rodzina odwiedzała ich kuzynów, Weasleyów. Zawsze miała kompletnie nie do opanowania, kręcone, rude włosy, które przypominały krzak. Ponieważ Malfoy od dawna nie chodził zbyt chętnie na rodzinne spotkania, rzadko kiedy rozmawiał z dziewczyną. Ona i tak zawsze była zbyt analityczna jak dla niego.

– Tego oczywiście nikt nie wie. Ktoś ukradł Harry'ego Pottera – skończył równo z dzwonkiem profesor Binns. Zbierając swoje myśli, szybko kazał im napisać wypracowanie na dwadzieścia cali papieru o taktyce użytej podczas Wielkiej Bitwy Rewolucji i sugestiach jak można ją było lepiej przeprowadzić.

Jeremiasz zabrał swoje książki i wyszedł razem ze wszystkimi. To była dzisiaj ich ostatnia lekcja, a jutro wszyscy rozjeżdżali się do domów na ferie zimowe. Uczniowie wracali do swoich dormitoriów, chcąc dokończyć pakowanie, więc chłopiec zszedł z resztą Ślizgonów, aby pomóc w tym przyjaciołom.

– Jesteś _pewien, _że nie chcesz pojechać do mnie na czas ferii? – spytał jego przyjaciel, Cameron Longbottom.

Jeremiasz potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, jestem pewien.

Cameron westchnął.

– Wiem, że naprawdę nie dogadujesz się ze swoimi dziadkami, ale nie sądzisz, że pozostawanie w tym zamku na Boże Narodzenie, kiedy żaden z nas nie zostaje, jest małą przesadą?

Jeremiasz westchnął. To prawda, że nie miał dobrego kontaktu z dziadkami, przynajmniej nie ze strony matki. Oni nigdy nie zaakceptowali tego, że poślubiła czarodzieja półkrwi. Do tego splamiła nazwisko Black, wychodząc za Malfoya. Teraz kiedy jego rodzice nie żyli, dziadkowie próbowali wszystkiego, by nauczyć go, jak powinien zachowywać się „doskonały" czarodziej. Właściwie Blackowie byli jedyną rodziną, która wciąż trzymała się tych konserwatywnych poglądów. Wszystkie inne czystokrwiste linie zmieniły swój punkt widzenia po Rewolucji.

Jego ojciec, Jeremiasz Lucjusz Malfoy, był półkrwi i był z tego dumny. Chociaż patrząc wstecz na linię rodziny, znanym faktem było, że Malfoyowie walczyli po niewłaściwej stronie w czasie Rewolucji, ale od tego czasu ich imię zostało oczyszczone ze wszystkich zarzutów i było dobrze znane i szanowane za wielki wkład dla czarodziejskiego świata. Jeremiasz senior mówił swojemu synowi zarówno o ciemnej stronie ich rodziny, jak i jasnej.

Jeremiasz Lucjusz obszernie studiował mugoloznawstwo i żył wśród nich przez dziesięć lat, nie kontaktując się ze światem czarodziei. Podczas świętowania jego powrotu do domu, do czarodziejskiego świata, po raz pierwszy spotkał się z matką juniora, Abigail. Więc rozumie się samo przez się, że Jeremiasz senior również swego syna nauczył wszystkiego o mugolach. Chłopiec wiedział o elektryczności, technologii, różnych rzeczach i urządzeniach stworzonych przez niemagicznych. Właściwie myślał, że niektórzy z nich byli całkiem pomysłowi.

Prawdę mówiąc był szczególnie zainteresowany formą technologii, którą studiował teraz potajemnie od pięciu lat, odkąd tylko zaczął się jego drugi rok w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. To wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy został szukającym swojej drużyny quidditcha w drugiej klasie. Kapitan, uczeń szóstego roku, lubił urządzać zebrania dotyczące strategii w swoim dormitorium. Podczas któregoś z tych spotkań siedział na podłodze obok jednego z łóżek, tak naprawdę nie słuchając, ponieważ kapitan omawiał formacje ze ścigającymi.

Gapił się w podłogę, zagubiony we własnych myślach, kiedy kłębek czegoś puszystego zaczął dryfować przez podłogę z powodu przeciągu. Obserwował puszek z czystej nudy i kiedy ten zniknął pod łóżkiem, przemieszczając się obok jednej z jego nóg, ciemne miejsce na starannie wypolerowanym drewnie przykuło jego uwagę. Wychylił się nieznacznie naprzód, by mieć lepszy widok i zauważył, że to był mały znak. Lwa. Gryfońskiego lwa.

To było niezmiernie dziwne, ale instynkt nakazał mu nie przyciągać uwagi reszty członków drużyny. A więc pod pretekstem oparcia się wygodniej o bok łóżka, przesunął się bliżej jego nogi. Chciał wiedzieć, czy lew był wyrzeźbiony czy nie, więc jakby przypadkowo pozwolił dłoni musnąć znak. Był gładki, ale gdy go dotknął, poczuł kopnięcie, jak przy elektryczności statycznej. Wtem wyczuł, jak coś ustępuje pod jego pupą.

Przestraszony, ale zdeterminowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, przesunął się znów, kładąc ręce pod pośladki. Było raczej zimno, okna były otwarte, więc to nie wydawało się dziwne, że próbował ogrzać ręce w ten sposób. Jego lewa dłoń, jednakże nie znalazła drewna, ale płytką dziurę, której tam wcześniej nie było. Wetknął w nią palce i wyczuł kawałek pergaminu. Zaciskając wolno dłoń dookoła, chwycił go nerwowo, zastanawiając się czy ktoś zauważy. Trzymał kartkę całe spotkanie, przekonany, że w każdej chwili ktoś może podskoczyć i krzyknąć: _H__ej spójrzcie, on coś chowa pod tyłkiem!_

Jakkolwiek jego niepokój nie miał już sensu, kiedy spotkanie się skończyło. Jeremiasz odsunął się od łóżka, ale trzymał ręce za sobą, jak gdyby używał ich do dźwignięcia się. Poczuł, jak skrytka zamknęła się, gdy odsunął do niej rękę i prawie westchnął z ulgi. Wstawał i pod pretekstem otrzepania szat z kurzu, wsunął pergamin do kieszeni. Wtedy wyszedł.

– Hej, Jeremiasz?

Ślizgon został wyrwany ze swych myśli przez Camerona, który patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Uśmiechając się, Jeremiasz potrząsnął głową.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się na chwilę. Um, co mówiłeś?

– Nie będziesz się czuł samotny tu w lochach całkiem sam?

– Nie, nic mi nie będzie. To nie potrwa długo, poradzę sobie – chciał uspokoić przyjaciela. On i Cameron znali się od dziecka. Kiedy zaczęli dorastać, próbowali ze sobą chodzić, ale doszli do wniosku, że za bardzo myśleli o sobie jak o braciach, by stworzyć cokolwiek romantycznego. Teraz byli wobec siebie niezwykle opiekuńczy.

– Dobrze, skoro tak mówisz. Wyślij mi sowę, jeżeli zmienisz zdanie, to zaplanuję dla ciebie transport do domu – zaoferował Cameron.

– W porządku.

Kładąc się do łóżka niedługo po tym, Jeremiasz powrócił myślami do wydarzenia, które zmieniło wszystko. Ten głupi mały kawałek pergaminu. Myślał o nim, schowanym bezpiecznie w dobrze chronionym aksamitnym pudełku pod jego łóżkiem. Pergamin był zniszczony od wielokrotnego czytania i trzymania w ręce, gdy uspokajał siebie, że to, co robił, było słuszne.

Pergamin był mały i zawierał tylko kilka słów. Znalezienie właściwego momentu, by go przeczytać, zabrało mu tydzień. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł niezwykłą opiekuńczość w stosunku do tego pergaminu. Chciał, aby był jego sekretem. W końcu znalazł chwilę spokoju podczas wypadu do Hogsmeade, kiedy zdecydował się zostać, zamiast pójść ze wszystkimi innymi.

Rozwinął fragment pergaminu i przeczytał proste, elegancko napisane słowa. Brzmiały:

_Zostawiłem ci prezent. Podążaj za lwem._

Mógł pomyśleć, że to był jakiś żart. Mógł pomyśleć, że to była niespodzianka przeznaczona dla kogoś innego. Być może dla gryfońskiej dziewczyny jednego ze Ślizgonów. Mógł pomyśleć, że to był dawno zapomniany podarunek, który nigdy nie został znaleziony. Mógł pomyśleć o wielu innych rzeczach, ale tym, co naprawdę pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy, była myśl, że ten prezent, czymkolwiek by był, był przeznaczony dla niego. I nikogo innego. Czuł jak gdyby autor wyraźnie chciał, by to on go znalazł.

Więc zakradł się z powrotem do dormitorium szóstego roku, szczęśliwie pustego i odnalazł ponownie lwa. Patrzył na niego, ale ten się nie poruszył. Położył na nim dłoń i nadal nic. Tym razem nawet dziura się nie otworzyła. Poprosił go, żeby się przesunął w pięciu innych językach, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Przeczytał na głos wiadomość z pergaminu, ale nic się nie stało. W końcu, spojrzał wściekle na przeklętego lwa. Pozostawał na swoim miejscu, stojąc dumnie na tylnych łapach, a przednie trzymając w powietrzu.

I oczywiście, wtedy to do niego dotarło. Przednie łapy lwa Gryffindoru były w powietrzu, był zwrócony na prawo i łapy również wskazywały ten kierunek. Jeremiasz popatrzył w prawo, ale tam było tylko kolejne łóżko. Zmarszczył brwi, potem uśmiechnął się i położył się na ziemi, kładąc głowę tak jak lew i spojrzał _pod_ łóżko po jego prawej. Były trzy i sprawdził wszystkie aż do ściany po drugiej stronie, w której znajdowały się drzwi. Myślał, że może zobaczy tam ciemniejszy znak.

Niecierpliwie wstał i podbiegł do ściany, na czworakach wpełzając między mur i pierwsze łóżko, by przyjrzeć się z bliska. Bezsprzecznie był tam mały znak, tym razem węża Slytherinu. Podejrzewał, że wie co zrobić i umieścił na nim dłoń. Był gładki i znów poczuł to kopnięcie. Wtedy kwadratowy fragment ściany na dole obok znaku zniknął i Jeremiasz gapił się na niego zaskoczony.

Wewnątrz dziury była zwyczajnie zawinięta brązowa paczka, z kopertą na górze. Zawahał się, a następnie szybko chwycił paczkę i kopertę. Gdy tylko wyciągnął je z dziury, ściana pojawiła się ponownie. Rzucił szybkie T_empus,_ by być pewnym, że nadal miał wystarczająco dużo czasu i ponieważ tak było, usiadł plecami do ściany z paczką na kolanach. Najpierw otworzył kopertę, wyciągając dwa pergaminy. Jeden był dość gruby i starannie złożony, a drugi mały, z tym eleganckim pismem. Tekst brzmiał:

_To pomoże ci znaleźć, czego potrzebujesz. Idź do Pokoju Życzeń, przejdź obok niego trzy razy, dopóki drzwi się nie pojawią i wejdź do niego z tym listem w ręce, a znajdziesz to, co ci zostawiłem. Aby znaleźć Pokój Życzeń, stuknij w mapę swoją różdżką i powiedz "uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego". Kiedy skończysz już korzystać z mapy, stuknij w nią znów i powiedz "koniec psot"._

Jeremiasz zmarszczył brwi. Nie było żadnego podpisu i list nie był zaadresowany do kogoś szczególnego, ale założyłby się o wszystkie swoje galeony, że był przeznaczony dla jego i nikogo innego. Rozwiązał paczkę, odkładając na razie kopertę i jej zawartość na bok. Kiedy rozerwał brązowy papier, zaczął przyglądać się bardzo dziwnie wyglądającemu płaszczowi. Migotał słabo i kiedy go dotknął, tkanina nie przypominała żadnej z tych, jakie do tej pory spotkał. Podniósł pelerynę, ta rozwinęła się i... zniknęła. Wraz z jego rękami.

Krzycząc, odskoczył i puścił płaszcz, który upadł na podłogę. Spojrzał na swoje teraz widoczne ręce z oczywistą ulgą. Wtedy popatrzył na płaszcz i zrozumiał, czym był – peleryną niewidką.

Peleryny niewidki zwykle były wydawane najwyższym rangą aurorom od czasu Rewolucji, ale Jeremiasz widział jedną z nich wcześniej i żadna nie wyglądała tak jak ta. Ta właściwie wyglądała raczej staro. Podniósł ją i przyjrzał jej się bliżej, zastanawiając się, do kogo mogła należeć. Nagłe zamieszanie na dole zaalarmowało go, że kilku uczniów wróciło, więc szybko porwał kopertę i płaszcz i oddalił się w pośpiechu.

Jeremiasz westchnął i przewrócił się na drugą stronę łóżka, zaprzestając swoich rozważań. To nie był czas na rozmyślanie nad przeszłością, nad tym jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Właśnie teraz był czas, by ostateczne plany weszły w życie. Jutro rano, gdy wszyscy wyjadą na przerwę zimową, użyje tego nieszczęsnego płaszcza i mapy, wykradnie się z zamku i zrobi to, co jest mu przeznaczone. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, zapadł w sen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Następnego ranka, punktualnie o dziesiątej, Jeremiasz wrócił do swojego dormitorium i uśmiechnął się z powodu otaczającego go błogosławionego spokoju. Doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie minie kilka godzin zanim zamek przystosuje się do ciszy, która jest wszechobecna podczas przerwy świątecznej, kiedy większość uczniów i część pracowników wyjechała. Tak więc wyciągnął aksamitny pakunek spod łóżka i cicho zdjął zabezpieczenia, które były na nim umieszczone. Pudełko kliknęło, otwierając się i podniósł pokrywkę, uśmiechając się delikatnie na widok rzeczy umieszczonych w wyłożonym jedwabiem wnętrzu.

Jedna peleryna - niewidka – jest. Jedna Mapa Huncwotów – jest. Trzy listy napisane na teraz wytartym już pergaminie – są. Chłopak wyciągnął te rzeczy, umieszczając je na podłodze obok siebie i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na pozostałe, które były schowane poniżej. Jedna z nich została zmniejszona do odpowiedniej wielkości i zawahał się, gdy ją podnosił z pudełka. To był mały miecz.

– Engorgio – szepnął i miecz wrócił do swojej właściwej rozmiarów. Rękojeść była z czystego srebra i inkrustowana trzema rubinami. Przyozdobiona wyrzeźbionymi: gryfem, winoroślą i głową jednorożca. Ostrze, zrobione z wysokogatunkowej czarodziejskiej stali, która była dużo trwalsza niż zwykła stal – Jeremiasz przeczytał raz, że miało to coś wspólnego ze sposobem w jaki została wykuta – było długie i ciężkie, ale doskonale wyważone.

Jeremiasz przebiegł lekko palcami po ostrzu, przepełniony takim samym zachwytem, jaki czuł w dniu odnalezienia miecza w Pokoju Życzeń.

Malfoy musiał odczekać dwa tygodnie zanim miał szansę podążyć za wskazówkami z listu. Kiedy w końcu miał okazję pewnej nocy, owinął wokół siebie płaszcz i kurczowo trzymając w ręce różdżkę i mapę, opuścił lochy. Cicho rzucił pod peleryną _Lumos_ i po raz kolejny sprawdził mapę, upewniając się, że podąża we właściwym kierunku. Tak późno żaden nauczyciel nie patrolował korytarzy, więc Jeremiasz szybko stanął przed pustą ścianą na siódmym piętrze.

Przeszedł trzy razy przed miejscem wskazanym przez mapę i kiedy spojrzał po raz kolejny, ujrzał drzwi. Zaskoczony otworzył drzwi i wszedł... by znaleźć prawie pusty pokój, a na jego środku stojącą marmurową płytę z aksamitną, czerwoną poduszką, na której leżał miecz. _Ten_ miecz. Miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Ten sam, którego użył Harry Potter, by przebić swe serce.

Jeremiasz uśmiechnął się, wspominając ten moment, gdy wreszcie to do niego dotarło. Moment, w którym zrozumiał, że podąża za wskazówkami pozostawionymi przez Harry'ego Pottera. Ogarnął go strach i zdumienie, że peleryna, którą miał na sobie nie była byle jaką peleryną, ale peleryną-niewidką Harry'ego. Tą samą, której wiele razy używał podczas wojny. Podobno została zniszczona, ale najwyraźniej tak się nie stało... została po prostu ukryta. Tak samo jak miecz, który zniknął razem z ciałem Pottera, rzekomo powrócił na swoje miejsce w Tiarze Przydziału. Może nikt nie był w stanie jej stamtąd wyciągnąć, ponieważ nigdy jej tam nie było.

Przeciągnął palcami po literach, które układały się w słowa: Godryk Gryffindor, po wielu rysach i znakach pozostawionych na ostrzu przez bitwy, w czasie których władał nim Wybawca. Jego palce zadrżały, gdy zawahał się przy plamach na końcu klingi. Krew, która pochodziła z serca Harry'ego Pottera. Dotknął jej lekko, z czcią i szepnął:

– Wkrótce.

Układając miecz na skrzyżowanych nogach, wyciągnął kolejne dwa kawałki pergaminu. Oba znalazł pod poduszką, na której spoczywał miecz w Pokoju Życzeń. Jeden był mały, oberwany, jak gdyby pisarz szybko oderwał mały fragment pergaminu, by na nim napisać. Pismo nie było ani trochę eleganckie, nie jak inne listy. Notatka brzmiała całkiem prosto:

_Uratuj mnie_

Był zakłopotany, kiedy pierwszy raz ją przeczytał, zastanawiał się, kto potrzebował ratunku i dlaczego. Szybko więc przeanalizował drugi pergamin zapełniony starannym pismem, które w jakiś sposób polubił.

_Masz jego pelerynę, jego mapę, jego miecz, jego krew. Jego ostatnią prośbę._

_Nie byłem w stanie jej wypełnić, chociaż próbowałem. Ufał mi, a ja zawiodłem, tak jak zawsze. Ale zostawiłem dla ciebie te prezenty, w nadziei, że być może, przez lata stanę się mądrzejszy, odważniejszy... żebym mógł zrobić to, o co poprosił. Nie mam prawa błagać, ale to wszystko, co mi pozostało: Proszę, uratuj go._

_Odbywając podróż, znajdziesz się w Zakazanym Lesie. Zabierz ze sobą wszystkie jego rzeczy, coś do jedzenia i picia. Wszystko inne, czego będziesz potrzebował zostawiłem razem z nim. Gdybyś nie był w stanie go uratować, nie odnalazłbyś tego. Wierzę w Ciebie._

Ponownie nie było żadnego podpisu, niczego, co by mówiło, kto to napisał. Trząsł się z emocji. Lęk, szok, zakłopotanie, smutek... radość. To był Harry Potter. Wiedział, że tą osobą mógł być jedynie Harry Potter. Peleryna, mapa, miecz... krew. To wszystko należało do Harry'ego Pottera. Jak również nabazgrana notatka ze słowami uratuj mnie.

Szybko udał się do dormitorium i schował wszystko, zmniejszając miecz i zabezpieczając. Miesiącami zastanawiał się, co zrobić, czy powinien pójść do Zakazanego Lasu czy nie, czy powinien komuś powiedzieć. Nadeszło lato i wiedział, że stracił swoją szansę, przynajmniej w tym roku. Spędził pierwszy tydzień letnich wakacji, ledwie słysząc nauki ojca o mugolach. Był zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się, dlaczego nie mógł się zmusić, by powiedzieć rodzicom o swoim znalezisku lub myśleniem nad tym, co zrobi, gdy wróci do Hogwartu.

Tylko jak trzynastoletni chłopiec ma uratować mężczyznę, który nie żyje od ponad tysiąca lat?

I wtedy jego ojciec udzielił mu odpowiedzi. Mugole studiowali „naukę" przez lata. To była raczej bardzo prymitywna forma eliksirów, transmutacji i alchemii. Zawsze fascynowała kochającego wyzwania Jeremiasza, bo sposób, w jaki mugole tworzyli lekarstwa i nowe technologie był tak złożony w porównaniu z machaniem różdżką i intonowaniem zaklęć. Uwielbiał to.

Przez ostatnie pięćset lat lub więcej, mugole poświęcali szczególnie dużo czasu czemuś co nazywanli „klonowaniem". Polegało to na pobraniu chemicznej kwintesencji jednej osoby i umieszczeniu jej w innym człowieku, tworząc przy tym nową osobę, która miała wyglądać dokładnie jak ta pierwsza. Miała, według wszystkich planów i zamysłów, być tą osobą. Nawet magia tego nie potrafiła, pomimo udoskonalenia eliksiru wielosokowego.

Mugolom jednak się to udało. Jedyną potrzebną rzeczą było DNA, które można by znaleźć w czymkolwiek, od smarków po nasienie. Ale co działało najlepiej? Krew. Którą Jeremiasz miał. Mógł krzyczeć z radości i ściskać ojca przez całą wieczność za podsunięcie mu tego sposobu na przywrócenie Harry'ego Pottera z powrotem do życia. Na uratowanie go.

Jednak jego radość była krótkotrwała. Tydzień później jego rodzice zostali zabici. Znaleźli się w krzyżowym ogniu podczas wojny gangów w slumsach mugolskiego Londynu. Do czasu, aż ich znaleziono w mugolskiej kostnicy, czekających na identyfikację, było zbyt późno, by ich uratować. Czarodzieje, którzy w końcu ich odnaleźli przynieśli ciała do dziadków Jeremiasza, którzy odprawili właściwą uroczystość. Następnego dnia powiedzieli mu, że to była wina jego rodziców, iż zostali postrzeleni. Dziadkowie stwierdzili, że czarodzieje nigdy nie pasowali do mugoli i nigdy nie będą, a to był na to dowód.

Po tym Jeremiaszowi nie wolno było uczyć się o mugolach, nawet jeśliby tego chciał. Popadł w depresję i naprawdę nawet nie myślał o swoich planach przywrócenia Harry'ego Pottera z powrotem do życia, aż do 1200. rocznicy Rewolucji na swoim czwartym roku. Hogwart przygotował ogromną uroczystość, na którą przyjechało kilka innych szkół i wszyscy świętowali upadek Voldemorta. To wydawało mu się dziwne, że każdy będzie świętował śmierć Voldemorta, ale raczej nikt nie poświęci czasu, by uczcić śmierć ich Wybawcy.

Właśnie to skłoniło go do studiowania klonowania w sekrecie. Studiował je przez następne dwa i pół roku swojego życia. Wiedział, że nie mógłby prawdopodobnie zgromadzić wszystkich maszyn używanych przy klonowaniu i wiedział, że nie chce czekać siedemnastu lat na to, by dziecko-klon wyrosło na młodego mężczyznę, który uratował ich wszystkich.

Zawsze był dobry w eliksirach i doskonale rozumiał proces ich warzenia. Jednak nie miał czasu, by zacząć od początku tworzenie całkiem nowego eliksiru, więc wziął najbardziej zbliżoną rzecz do eliksiru klonowania, jaką dysponowali czarodzieje: eliksir wielosokowy. Rozłożył go do jego podstawowej formy i wtedy przerobił go, dodając nowe składniki i zaklęcia, a część z nich usuwając, potem dodając więcej innych. Bez końca pracował nad eliksirem.

W końcu zrozumiał, że chociaż szczęśliwie stworzył eliksir, który mógł przenosić nie tylko zewnętrzny wygląd, ale również osobowość i wspomnienia, to nadal brakowało ważnego składnika. Aby sklonować Harry'ego Pottera, potrzebował ciała, które dałby Harry'emu. Jeremiasz wiedział, że nie mógłby porwać kogoś w swoim wieku i wiedział również, że nie mógłby zabrać dziecka. Jego plan został zniszczony.

To jest, dopóki Jeremiasz nie zdecydował, że bez względu na wszystko, musi uratować Pottera. To był jego jedyny cel, jedyna rzecz trzymająca go na chodzie po śmierci rodziców. Więc teraz, na swoim siódmym roku, w końcu miał podążyć za wskazówkami z pergaminu.

Wzdychając, położył wszystko oprócz płaszcza i instrukcji z powrotem do pudła, zmniejszając ponownie miecz, żeby się zmieścił. Wtedy pomniejszył całe pudło i wsunął je do kieszeni. Wstał, nakładając na siebie płaszcz i opuścił dormitorium.

Wydostał się z lochów szybko i cicho, wyślizgnął się z budynku przez główne wejście i szybko przeszedł dookoła na tył zamku. Doszedł do wniosku, że to będzie mniej podejrzane, jeśli wyjdzie główną bramą. Mimo wszystko, to był piękny, rześki zimowy dzień ze świeżym śniegiem na ziemi, pokrywającym wszystko oślepiającą bielą. Nie martwił się o swoje ślady stóp, ponieważ zanim ktoś się zorientuje, że zniknął, on już dawno będzie w Zakazanym Lesie, a tam śnieg nie spadł. Tam nie będzie żadnego tropu.

Zatrzymał się, gdy dotarł na tyły zamku i spojrzał na krótki dystans, jaki go dzielił od Zakazanego Lasu. Było ciemno i nieprzyjemnie, ale gdzieś tam było ciało Harry'ego Pottera i Jeremiasz zamierzał je znaleźć.

_Dwa dni później odnaleźli martwego Severusa Snape'a w Zakazanym Lesie…_

Chłopak nagle zrozumiał, kto musiał zostawić wskazówki, listy z eleganckim pismem. To musiał być Severus Snape. Podczas szybkiego marszu do Zakazanego Lasu, Malfoy rozmyślał nad tym jakim był głupcem. Naprawdę powinien był się zorientować już na początku. Kto jeszcze mógłby umieścić te symbole bez niczyjej wiedzy? Zrobić dziury, schować rzeczy? Severus Snape był dawnym szkolnym mistrzem eliksirów, jak również opiekunem Slytherinu. Miał dużo okazji do zrobienia tego wszystkiego.

_Zamek był w połowie zniszczony_, pomyślał Jeremiasz. _Ale założę się, że Severus bardzo dbał o swoje lochy, skoro była tam pracownia eliksirów i te wszystkie składniki… potrzebowali ich do lekarstw. Więc lochy były prawdopodobnie nienaruszone i przypuszczalnie Snape był jedyną osobą, która miała powód, żeby tam chodzić._

Z drugiej strony, lochy były prawdopodobnie pierwszym miejscem w którym by go szukali._ I dlatego wybrał Pokój Życzeń. Założę się, że najpierw skierował się do lochów po truciznę i żeby ukryć rzeczy, a potem poszedł do Pokoju Życzeń. To miejsce jest pełne magii, nie ma możliwości, by mogło zostać zniszczone._

To miało sens. Severus mógł się tam ukryć, próbując zdecydować, co zrobić z ciałem Harry'ego. Pokój Życzeń nie był wystarczająco bezpieczny, ponieważ istniała szansa, że ktoś myśląc o Potterze, będzie przechodził obok sali i w ten sposób go znajdzie.

_Ale Zakazany Las jest pełen różnych okropności. W końcu jest zakazany z jakiegoś powodu. Uczniowie nigdy tu nie zaglądają i jestem pewien, że nawet Ministerstwo nie ma mapy tego miejsca. Pewnie jest pełne tajemniczych miejsc, idealnych, by ukryć ciało_, pomyślał podekscytowany Jeremiasz.

Jego kroki zwolniły, gdy zauważył, że znalazł się już w Zakazanym Lesie i nie widział szkoły za sobą. Naprawdę musiał się zamyślić. Nagle zrozumiał, że się zgubił, a co więcej, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia w którą stronę iść. Wskazówki mówiły jedynie: _Odbywając podróż, znajdziesz się w Zakazanym Lesie._

– Świetnie... więc gdzie teraz? – wymamrotał, rozglądając się. Zmarszczył brwi, zaintrygowany. Może znów miał coś poruszyć, jak rzeźby i Pokój Życzeń? Czy było jakieś specjalne miejsce, w którym powinien wejść do lasu? List powinien być bardziej dokładny, jeżeli o to chodzi, ale zamiast tego był równie niejasny jak cała reszta.

Ściągnął kaptur płaszcza i wyciągnął wskazówki, używając _Lumos_ do oświetlenia, by móc je przeczytać. Czytał je raz za razem, ale nic się nie wydarzyło i nie pojawiły się żadne dalsze wytyczne. Przeczytał je nawet na głos, wspak i w języku łacińskim. Nic. Kompletnie nic.

Wzdychając, Jeremiasz wsunął pergaminy z powrotem do kieszeni i ruszył dalej. Las był raczej cichy, ale ciemność i wysokie, groźne drzewa sprawiały, że wszystko wydawało się _zbyt_ ciche. Naprawdę tak ciche, że kiedy usłyszał coś z daleka, bardzo słabo, ale jednak, podskoczył ze zdziwienia i ledwie stłumił krzyk.

Stał nieruchomo, gdy dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy. I głośniejszy. Jeremiasz spanikował i wyciągnął różdżkę, obracając się w kółko, by się rozejrzeć. Głośniej. Zza drzew widać było przyćmione światło, które stawało się coraz intensywniejsze, kiedy zbliżało się w jego kierunku. Wrzasnąłby, gdyby światło nie wyglądało tak znajomo._ To nie może być..._, pomyślał.  
Mimo ciekawości, postanowił zachować ostrożność i nie ruszać się z miejsca. Tak, teraz usłyszał silnik, chociaż brzmiał trochę dziwnie. Może stary automobil, z czasów zanim mugole zaczęli nimi latać? Więc to praktycznie antyk. Prawdopodobnie wart fortunę. _Kto prowadziłby stary automobil po Zakazanym Lesie?_, zastanawiał się.

Światło zbliżyło się i nagle, pojawił się. Samochód. Zniszczony, przednia szyba była roztrzaskana, a jedno z przednich świateł wisiało krzywo, zderzaka od dawna nie było, ale jakoś nadal jeździł. I stał tak, kilka stóp od Jeremiasza, nikt z niego nie wyszedł. Spróbował coś zobaczyć przez światła rażące go w oczy, ale nie mógł dostrzec postaci na miejscu dla kierowcy.  
– Halo? – zawołał. _Może to jest osoba, która pomoże mi odbyć podróż?_

Zamiast odpowiedzi, nieznajomy zatrąbił. Chwytając mocno różdżkę i prostując ramiona, Malfoy dzielnie podszedł do samochodu. Przesunął się wzdłuż niego i uśmiechnął się nerwowo, zbliżając się do okna od strony kierowcy. Pochylił się, by spojrzeć do środka...

– Cześć, czy ty... – i Jeremiasz zamarł, ponieważ nikogo tam nie było. Nikogo na miejscu kierowcy. Pusto.

– Co...? – wstrząśnięty chłopak cofnął się, gdy drzwi samochodu nagle otworzyły się i znów rozległ się klakson. _Opcja A, wejść do strasznego starego samochodu, który wydaje się mieć własny mózg i pozwolić mu zabrać się Merlin wie gdzie lub opcja B, wędrować w kółko po lesie aż coś dużo bardziej przerażającego zdecyduje się zrobić z niego obiad_. Jeremiasz wybrał wersję A.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i ostrożnie wsiadł do samochodu.

– Cóż, dotarłem tak daleko… – wymamrotał do siebie, gdy drzwi trzasnęły, zamykając się samodzielnie i nagle samochód rozpędził się. Próbował zapamiętać kierunek, w którym podążali, ale było tyle skrętów i zwrotów, i jechali tak szybko, że wiedział, iż to było bezcelowe. Oczywiście powodem, dla którego nie dostał żadnej mapy było to, że nie powinien wiedzieć, gdzie się udaje.

– Super, to małe polowanie na ciało jest coraz lepsze – powiedział do siebie. Dając sobie spokój z zapamiętywaniem drogi, oparł się o siedzenie i westchnął. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni, upewniając się, że wciąż miał pudełko. Kilka minut później samochód nagle stanął i zanim Jeremiasz zdążył się rozejrzeć, drzwi otworzyły się i jego siedzenie nachyliło się, skutecznie wyrzucając go z samochodu.

– Au! Co do diabła? – Malfoy podniósł się, pocierając łokieć i patrzył zdezorientowany, jak samochód obraca się wokoło i odjeżdża. – Hej, wracaj! – krzyknął, stając na nogi. Było za późno, samochód był już poza zasięgiem wzroku. Przeklął, kopiąc ziemię w kierunku odjeżdżającego samochodu.

– Kurde, i co mam teraz zrobić? – zastanowił się na głos. Obrócił się powoli, rozglądając się. Drzewa i jeszcze więcej drzew, tak jak w każdej innej części lasu. Nie było sposobu, by mógł stwierdzić jak głęboko był w lesie lub, w której jego części. Wzburzony, usiadł na ziemi.

– Co powinienem teraz zrobić? – spytał sam siebie. – Mam notatkę bez mapy, miecz, eliksiry, które są teraz zupełnie bezużyteczne, pelerynę niewidkę, różdżkę i... różdżka! – zawołał. – Dlaczego nie myślałem o tym wcześniej?

Po wojnie robiono wiele badań nad wynajdywaniem nowych zaklęć, które byłyby bardziej przydatne w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Jednym ze stworzonych czarów było zaklęcie lokalizacji. Wywodziło się z zaklęcia „wskaż mi" i odrobiny nowej formy legilimencji, wskazywało kierunek tego, czego szukasz. Jedynym niedociągnięciem, którego rozwiązanie zajęło dziesięć lat, był fakt, że ludzie byli tak niezdecydowani, co właściwie chcieli znaleźć, że zaklęcie zaprzeczało samo sobie.

I w tym momencie wkraczała legilimencja. Jeżeli było się wprawnym w oczyszczaniu umysłu i myśleniu tylko o jednej rzeczy, można było rzucić zaklęcie skutecznie. Dlatego była określona grupa aurorów, którzy wyspecjalizowali się w śledzeniu zaklęć takich jak to.

Jeremiasz nigdy nie wypróbowywał tego zaklęcia, ale naprawdę była tylko jedna rzecz o jakiej mógł myśleć. Wstał więc, położył różdżkę na otwartej dłoni i wziął głęboki wdech, zamykając oczy. Zastanawił się o czym miał pomyśleć i zdecydował się na _pokaż mi, gdzie mam pójść_. Pozwolił, by ta myśl napełnia jego umysł, obrazując słowa i słysząc je w swojej głowie. Zaczekał, aż przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym i powiedział:

– _Wskaż mi_.

Poczuł, jak różdżka obróciła się na jego dłoni, ale nie otworzył oczu. Skoncentrował się jeszcze mocniej na utrzymaniu tych słów w swoim umyśle. Miał wrażenie, że minęły godziny, choć było to zapewne kilka minut, gdy różdżka nagle się zatrzymała. Wolno otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół na swoją dłoń. Wskazała nieznacznie w lewą stronę. Spojrzał w górę w tym w kierunku i zrozumiał, że była skierowana prosto na jedno z otaczających go drzew.

– Cóż, może powinienem obejść je dookoła? Znaczy, zaklęcie nie bierze pod uwagę przedmiotów znajdujących się w otoczeniu – wymamrotał, ale gdy szedł w stronę drzewa, zauważył, że jego podstawa została podrapana, ukazując jaśniejsze drewno pod spodem. Marszcząc brwi, uklęknął przed drzewem i rzucił _Lumos_, by lepiej widzieć.

Wtedy zrozumiał, że zadrapania były tak naprawdę słowami, wyrzeźbionymi starannie w pniu drzewa.

– Severus Snape, znaleziony martwy, 1997… To w tym miejscu musieli go znaleźć – szepnął Jeremiasz po przeczytaniu drzeworytu.

Tknięty przeczuciem, chłopak przebiegł palcami po rzeźbieniu, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Zbadał pień, obszedł dookoła drzewo, ale nie było więcej znaków i nic nie reagowało na jego dotyk. Wzdychając, Malfoy znów uklęknął przed wyrzeźbionym napisem.

– Więc co mam teraz zrobić? Hmm, Severusie? Nie zostawiłeś mi już więcej wskazówek? –zapytał na głos.

Bez odpowiedzi. Jeremiasz przeleciał myślami przez wszystkie wskazówki, jakie do tej pory otrzymał. Były raczej ubogie w szczegóły, ale żadna z nich nie pozwoliła mu się zgubić, aż do teraz. _A co, jeśli nie zabłądziłem?_, zastanawiał się. _A jeśli nie myślę dobrze? Szukam oczywistości, kiedy to, czego powinienem szukać, jest czymś... co nie jest widoczne bez właściwego punktu widzenia_, pomyślał.

– Lew prowadził do wyrzeźbionego węża, kiedy uklęknąłem i spojrzałem pod łóżka. List dał mi oczywiste wskazówki prowadzące do Pokoju Życzeń, ale myślę, że to dlatego, gdyż go trzymałem i pokój wiedział, co mi pokazać. Bez listu nie miałbym miecza. Następna notatka... dość dużo mi wyjaśniła i powiedziała, dokąd mam następnie pójść. Ten głupi samochód znalazł mnie, przywiózł mnie tutaj... więc musi tu być coś, czego nie widzę.

Ponownie obszedł drzewo dookoła, po czym rozejrzał się po pobliskich drzewach. Nic nie było, żadnych wskazówek, żadnych sugestii. Na ile Jeremiasz mógł powiedzieć, był to martwy punkt.

– W porządku, pomyśl o tym inaczej. Użyj swojego mózgu, Jeremiaszu – zrugał sam siebie. Chodząc tam i z powrotem przed drzewem, znów zaczął myśleć na głos.

– Severus Snape... próbował ratować Harry'ego razem z Pomfrey, ale nie potrafił. Wtedy ukradł ciało Pottera i zaginął na dwa dni. Dwa dni, podczas których ulokował te wskazówki, mapę, płaszcz, list, miecz... Potem przyszedł tutaj, głęboko do Zakazanego Lasu... Po co?

Musiał wciąż mieć ciało Harry'ego, ponieważ jeżeli byłoby w zamku, wskazówki prowadziłyby mnie gdzieś tam, prawda? Więc dotarł tu, z ciałem Harry'ego... umieścił go gdzieś? Schował go, żeby nikt go znalazł. I wtedy otruł się i umarł, właśnie tu.

Głowa Jeremiasza uniosła się i na twarzy pojawił się klasyczny wyraz _aha_!, gdy zrozumiał, co przeoczył.

– Przyniósł tu ciało Pottera, schował je i umarł. Musiał je ukryć gdzieś niedaleko! – zawołał. – Jeżeli byłaby jakaś sekretna dziura lub coś, znalazłbym rzeźbę lub cokolwiek, węża, lwa lub coś takiego, ale nie znalazłem. Więc to _musi_ być coś, gdzie mogę się dostać bez tajnego przejścia. Las... uhm, jaskinia? Dziura? Pusty pień drzewa?

Już sprawdził pobliskie drzewa, żadne z nich nie było puste. Spojrzał znów wokoło. Zobaczył pagórek tylko kilka jardów od siebie, za drzewem z drzeworytem. To był również kierunek, który wskazała mu różdżka. Przeklinając siebie za bycie tak głupim, Jeremiasz ruszył w stronę wzniesienia.

Okazało się, że znajdowało się o wiele dalej niż przypuszczał i kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zrozumiał, że to nie był zwykły pagórek, ale raczej mała góra, ze skałami po tej stronie sięgającymi co najmniej trzydziestu stóp. Mógł obejść ją dookoła, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że jeżeli to zrobi, może coś przegapić. Włożył więc różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni i sięgnął po pierwszy kamień. Wtedy zaczął się wspinać, ostrożnie znajdując oparcie dla rąk i stóp. Starał się również zwracać uwagę na otaczające go skały, w razie gdyby któraś miała dziwne rzeźbienie. Żadna z nich nie miała.

Był mniej więcej w połowie, kiedy sięgnął po kolejną skałę i... jego ręka trafiła na powietrze. Mrugnął, spojrzał w górę, znów po nią sięgnął… i zobaczył, jak jego ręka przeszła przez skałę.

– Święty Merlinie – szepnął. Iluzja. Przesunął ręką aż znalazł krawędź, którą mógł chwycić, potem pociągnął się i przeszedł przez iluzjonistyczne skały. Znalazł się w dość przestronnej jaskini stworzonej w górze. Obejrzał się za siebie, ale nie było za nim żadnych skał, miał doskonały widok na las.

Sięgnął ręką do kieszeni i wyciągnął różdżkę, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć _Lumos_ kilka pochodni, których nawet nie zauważył, zapaliło się. Mrugnął oślepiony nagłym, migoczącym światłem i rozejrzał się po jaskini coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. Ściany były z gładkiej ziemi, przez co doszedł do wniosku, iż została wykonana za pomocą magii niż ręcznie. Stojąc, zauważył, że sklepienie było tuż nad jego głową. Pochodnie były rozmieszczone na całej długości jaskini i kiedy podążył za nimi, stanął przed kolejną ścianą.

Jeremiasz zmarszczył brwi i zapalił różdżkę, by przyjrzeć się bliżej ścianie z ziemi. Na niej, na poziomie pasa, była kolejna rzeźba. Tym razem był to lew, ale dookoła jego łap był owinięty wąż i obaj wydawali się na sobie patrzeć. Malfoy dotknął ręką płaskorzeźby i cała ściana zamigotała, po czym zniknęła.

Przed nim był jaskrawo oświetlony pokój otoczony białymi ścianami, które wydawały się być zrobione z marmuru lub przynajmniej z betonu, ale kiedy ich dotknął, okazało się, że miały fakturę ziemi. W środku pokoju była duża płyta kamienia, też biała, chociaż podejrzewał, że była to tylko zwykła skała. I tam, leżąc na pluszowych czerwonych poduszkach znajdujących się na kamieniu, było ciało, które widział wiele razy narysowane w książkach i na zdjęciach.

To był Harry Potter.

Jeremiasz spodziewał się tego. To jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w byciu wstrząśniętym. Kilka chwil zajęło mu gapienie się na doskonale zachowane, spokojnie wyglądające ciało, które wydawało się jedynie spać, zanim otrząsnął się z szoku na tyle, by potykając się, wejść do pokoju i zbliżyć do płyty.

Musiał zamknąć oczy i głęboko oddychać, by zapanować nad emocjami. Kiedy w końcu je otworzył, zebrał całą swą odwagę, by popatrzeć w dół w ciało. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na twarzy Harry'ego zanim zdążył spojrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej.

Oczy łagodnie zamknięte, twarz zrelaksowana, naprawdę chłopak wyglądał, jakby jedynie spał. Czarne włosy były potargane i niechlujne i Jeremiasz miał chwilowe pragnienie, by przeczesać je ręką i spróbować przygładzić, oparł mu się jednak z dużym wysiłkiem. Twarz była tylko trochę bledsza niż na zdjęciach, które widział, czego można się było spodziewać, skoro Harry nie żył. Mimo to, jego twarz była doskonała, nic nie wskazywało na to, że chłopak nie żył od wieków.

Jeremiasz pozwolił spojrzeniu objąć resztę jego ciała. Ubranie było bardziej zniszczone niż twarz. Chociaż nie postarzało się z czasem, szaty były brudne, kawałek koszulki wystający spod spodu również był ohydny. Rozdarcia na rękawach ukazały małe zadrapania, które zostały starannie wyczyszczone. Spodnie były zabłocone i miały więcej rozdarć, które ujawniały jeszcze więcej otarć, wszystkie były dokładnie umyte.

Ale tym, co naprawdę przykuło jego wzrok była duże rozdarcie w niebieskiej koszulce. Szata została odsunięta, by odsłonić dziurę i otaczającą ją krew. Koszulka wyglądała, jakby została wykąpana w krwi. Posoka wyglądała tak żywo, że Jeremiasz nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazała się wilgotna. I tam, odsłonięta przez rozdarcie, była poszarpana, niedawno uzdrowiona rana. Nie było żadnej krwi na bliźnie, to również zostało doskonale wyleczone.

– To musi być... – szepnął, nie kończąc zdania na głos. Jego ręka podniosła się bezwiednie i lekko musnął palcami nad blizną, tylko że jego ręka zetknęła się z czymś innym niż blizna. Zmarszczył brwi. Kilka centymetrów nad ciałem była niewidzialna bariera. Spróbował dotykać innych części, ręki, twarzy, nóg, ale nie mógł. Ta bariera blokowała go.

Wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego ciało Harry'ego wyglądało tak doskonale.

– Zaklęcie zastoju – powiedział pewnie. _To ma sens. Nie byłby w tak doskonałej kondycji, gdyby nie był pod wpływem tego zaklęcia. Kiedy je zdejmę..._ zadrżał lekko. Będzie miał bardzo mało czasu, by przywrócić Harry'ego z powrotem zanim jego ciało się rozłoży. Przez to, że tak długo leżało, rozłoży się dość szybko. Może w kilka minut, może mniej.

– Więc muszę być gotowy jak tylko zdejmę czar – szepnął.

Zdołał oderwać wzrok od twarzy, by rozejrzeć się dokoła. Był zbyt absorbowany ciałem, by zauważyć, że na jednej ścianie była rzeźbiona półka, na której znajdował się kociołek, jakieś buteleczki eliksirów i kilka butelek ze składnikami. Podszedł tam. Spod kociołka sterczał kolejny list.

Pociągnął go i rozwinął, szybko czytając.

_Gratulacje za dojście tak daleko, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Musisz mieć jakieś zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów, by dotrzeć aż tutaj, więc zwróć szczególną uwagę na moje wskazówki. Przed tobą znajdują się dwa eliksiry lecznicze. Jeden zawiera tylko kilka kropel eliksiru życia, wziętego z Kamienia Filozoficznego zanim został zniszczony. Drugi zawiera bardzo silny eliksir leczniczy, który skupia się na uszkodzeniach wewnętrznych._

Jeremiasz przerwał czytanie, by zerknąć na buteleczki, szybko odnajdując dwa eliksiry, które były poprawnie podpisane. Poczuł respekt, trzymając eliksir życia i szybko umieścił go z powrotem na półce. Wrócił do lektury.

_Masz teraz dwie opcje. Łatwiejszą będzie użycie eliksiru życia w momencie, gdy zdejmiesz zaklęcie zastoju z ciała, które zostało na nim umieszczone, ponieważ eliksir będzie działać tylko w chwili śmierci. Niedociągnięciem jest to, że Harry będzie żył tylko rok, podczas którego musiałbyś wynaleźć kolejny Kamień Filozoficzny, który może już został znaleziony._

_Inną opcją jest stworzenie na podstawie eliksiru i składników, które ci dostarczyłem silniejszego eliksiru leczniczego, który przywróci go z powrotem. Mam nadzieję, że w jakimkolwiek roku żyjesz, są już dostępne dużo silniejsze eliksiry i że będziesz w stanie uwarzyć jeden z nich poprawnie._

Malfoy zamknął oczy. Podczas gdy lecznictwo na pewno się rozwinęło i postępowało od czasu Rewolucji, nie było nic, co mogłoby przywrócić komuś życie. Nie było również innego Kamienia Filozoficznego. Otworzył oczy i kontynuował czytanie.

_Zrobiłem dla niego wszystko, co mogłem, teraz twoja kolej. Potrafisz to zrobić bo inaczej nie czytałbyś tego teraz. Dziękuję Ci._

To wszystko, żadnego podpisu, nic. Jeremiasz trzymał list, gapiąc się na niego beznamiętnie przez kilku minut, zanim zwinął go ostrożnie. Pokrótce sprawdził etykiety na butelkach, chociaż tak naprawdę nie obchodziło go to, czym były – on nie miał zamiaru ich używać. Ściągnął je z półki i położył na ziemi, to samo zrobił z kociołkiem i dwoma eliksirami. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pudełko, usunął zaklęcie zmniejszające i umieścił pudło na półce.

– Wybacz, Severusie, ale mam własne plany – powiedział.

Szybko wyciągnął wszystko z wierzchu pudła i odłożył na moment. Na dnie było kilka starannie schowanych eliksirów, mały miedziany kociołek najwyraźniej drogiej marki i kilka probówek zatkanych gumowymi korkami. Wyciągnął wszystko i umieścił na półce, potem położył pudło na ziemi i odłożył do niego z powrotem całą resztę z wyjątkiem zmniejszonego miecza, który trzymał w dłoni, gapiąc się na niego beznamiętnie.

Odwrócił się od półki, stając znów twarzą do ciała Harry'ego. Czuł się otępiały. Czekał lata na ten moment. Wszystko, co robił prowadziło do tego jednego momentu. Czuł się, jak gdyby całe jego życie zależało od tej jednej chwili.

I był przerażony.

Był sparaliżowany na myśl, co musiał zrobić. Chciał to zrobić bardziej niż cokolwiek, ale nadal był przestraszony. Łagodnie wyszeptał zaklęcie i miecz wrócił z powrotem do swojej oryginalnej wielkości. Trzymał go za rękojeść i opuścił wzdłuż do swojego boku. Podszedł do ciała Harry'ego, spojrzał w dół na nie, tak doskonale zachowane, tak pogodne. Było piękne.

Czuł, że łzy kłują go w oczy i szybko zamrugał, by się ich pozbyć, obrócił się, nie patrząc już dłużej na Harry'ego. Zamiast tego stał naprzeciw wyjścia z jaskini. _Świeże powietrze_, pomyślał.

– Tego właśnie potrzebuję. Muszę usiąść i powdychać świeżego powietrza – wyszeptał.

Odrętwiale wyszedł z jaskini, usiadł na występie skalnym i rozejrzał się po lesie, który nie wydawał się tak ciemny i odpychający z miejsca, w którym siedział. Wdychał świeże, rześkie zimowe powietrze. Bawił się mieczem w swojej ręce, machając nim lekko w przód i w tył. Oddychał ciężko.

– Chciałbym, by był inny sposób – pomyślał na głos. – Chciałbym, by była możliwość go uratować i żyć, by dowiedzieć się jaką osobą jest naprawdę. Chciałbym go poznać. Ja… chciałbym czegokolwiek, jakiegoś innego sposobu, zamiast tego…

Łzy ponownie napłynęły mu do oczu i tym razem strzepnął je wolną ręką. Jakiś ptak gdzieś daleko śpiewał. Las był przedtem zupełnie cichy i teraz, przez ten natrętny dźwięk dochodzący do jego uszu, miał ochotę się śmiać. Był przerażony do granic możliwości i teraz ptak zdecydował się śpiewać?

Zachichotał i chichot szybko zamienił się w głośny śmiech, gdy panika zaczęła w nim narastać. Wytarł łzy, a jego napad śmiechu przeszedł w szloch. To była tylko jego wyobraźnia, czy śpiew stawał się głośniejszy?

– G-głupi ptak – powiedział załamującym się od płaczu głosem. Znów dyszał i szlochał, potem zaczął głęboko oddychać, próbując przestać płakać.

Śpiew teraz stawał się zdecydowanie głośniejszy, to nie była tylko jego wyobraźnia. Zdołał przestać szlochać, chociaż wciąż pociągał nosem i czuł łzy spływające po jego policzkach. Podniósł głowę, spoglądając na ciemny baldachim drzew. Była tam nikła plama w dużej odległości, jaśniejsza niż reszta lasu. Robiła się coraz większa, a dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy.  
– Ptak...? – zastanawiał się. Tak, zdecydowanie ptak. Lecący w jego kierunku. Był jaskrawoczerwony lub pomarańczowy? Gdy się zbliżył, zauważył, że zwierzę zostawiało za sobą smugę płomieni.

– Dziwne... – pomyślał.

Wtem ptak był tuż przed nim, lądując na występie obok niego. Był duży, z jaskrawymi piórami w kolorach czerwieni, pomarańczu i żółci. Jeremiasz tak się przestraszył, że odskoczył, uciekając na czworakach, dopóki nie był kilka stóp od stworzenia.

– F-feniks! – sapnął, gapiąc się szerokimi oczami na zwierzę.

Feniks zaledwie spoglądał na niego spokojnie. Przestał śpiewać, gdy wylądował i teraz wydawał się być zadowolony z tego, że siedział tu, patrząc na Jeremiasza.

– Merlinie – odetchnął chłopak. Feniks nie wydawał się mu grozić, co bardzo dziwiło Malfoya. Dlaczego feniks miałby się do niego zbliżać, jeśli nie naruszył jego terytorium albo czegoś w tym stylu?

Ten feniks właśnie wtedy zdecydował się poruszyć, rozłożył błyszczące skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze, by opaść nad głową przestraszanego Jeremiasza, prosto w przejście do jaskini.

Chłopak skoczył na równe nogi, prawie uderzając się w głowę i pobiegł za ptakiem.

– Hej, zaczekaj! Nie wchodź tam!

Feniks nie zwrócił uwagi na Jeremiasza i kiedy dotarł do sali, zatoczył koła ponad ciałem Harry'ego zanim miękko wylądował na krawędzi płyty.

– Nie dotykaj go! – krzyknął Malfoy, wpadając do sali. Wtem stanął nagle, ponieważ ptak naprawdę w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi, gdy wpatrywał się w Harry'ego. Sposób w jaki patrzył na Pottera... ptak miał taką _inteligencję_ w spojrzeniu, jak gdyby wiedział dokładnie kim był Harry i był również smutny, widząc go w takim stanie.

Ostrożnie Jeremiasz przysunął się bliżej. Feniks odwrócił swoje spojrzenie, patrząc na niego cierpliwie. Chłopak z jakiegoś idiotycznego powodu, spytał:

– Znasz go?

Feniks nachylił głowę, kiwając nią i wydał z siebie miękki dźwięk potwierdzenia.

Naprawdę, to była dzisiaj o jedna niespodzianka za dużo. Jeremiasz czuł się nieco oszołomiony. Zrobił krok naprzód, trzymając bezwładnie miecz w ręce i świat zaczął się rozpływać.

– Co... – zdołał powiedzieć, przekręcając głowę, gdy kolory zawirowały. _Och, nic dzisiaj nie jadłem_, myślał raczej tępo i trochę histerycznie, gdy usłyszał, brzęk miecza o ziemię.

Następną rzeczą, którą pamiętał, było budzenie się z powodu raczej niemiłego szturchania.

– Mm... nnngh...

Wzdrygnął się i jego powieki podniosły się wolno. Mrugnął, gdy mglista czerwona i pomarańczowa rzecz weszła w jego pole widzenia... i sapnął, podskakując i strasząc feniksa, który pochylał się nad nim. Opadł na plecy, gdy ptak odleciał i usiadł znów na płycie.

Jeremiasz skrzywił się i sięgnął ręką w górę na tył głowy, ostrożnie dotykając bolące miejsce i znajdując małego guza.

– Świetnie – wymamrotał ponuro. Jego żołądek zaburczał głośno i westchnął. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zauważając swoje pudło i podpełzł do niego. Podniósł pokrywkę i grzebał w rzeczach, dopóki nie znalazł skurczonej torby.

Wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni, w której bezpiecznie była schowana, kiedy on był nieprzytomny, zdjął zaklęcie zmniejszające i ucieszył się, kiedy torba zrobiła się trzy razy większa. Otworzył ją i łowił w niej, dopóki nie złapał jabłka i nie wydobył go, wgryzając się w nie. Szybko skończył jeść jabłko i zabrał się za kolejne, tym razem delektując się nim.

Gdy jadł drugie jabłko, spojrzał na feniksa, który stał cierpliwie, obserwując go.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał między kęsami.

Ptak zatrzepotał skrzydłami i wskoczył na półkę, na której stały wszystkie eliksiry. Szturchnął jedną nogą buteleczkę, potem spojrzał na niego.

Jeremiasz rozpoznał w niej butelkę z eliksirem, który przygotował, by sklonować Harry'ego, zmodyfikowany eliksir wielosokowy. Uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, co ptak próbował mu powiedzieć. Przełykając, spytał:

– Co?

Feniks wydobył z siebie raczej gwałtowny dźwięk i znów szturchnął butelkę, tylko że tym razem wystarczająco mocno, by spadła z półki.

Oczy Jeremiasza poszerzyły i upuścił jabłko, gdy rzucił się, starając się złapać spadającą fiolkę. Było już za późno, uderzyła o podłogę i rozbiła się, a eliksir wsiąkał w twardą podłogę z ziemi.

– Nie! – krzyknął, przerażony. – Ty właśnie... właśnie... zrujnowałeś _wszystko_! – wrzasnął na feniksa.

Podskoczył, sięgnął po ptaka, ale feniks był szybszy i odleciał z półki w kierunku ciała Harry'ego. Chłopak czuł łzy kłujące go oczy i pozwolił im płynąć swobodnie, gdy obrócił się wokoło, trzęsąc się z gniewu.

– Ty durny ptaku! Zrujnowałeś eliksir! Miał go uratować! – Feniks zaledwie spojrzał na niego, niemy i obojętny.

– Tak ciężko nad tym pracowałem! Spędziłem _lata_ na przygotowywaniu tego! Był idealny! Jak mogłeś…! – płakał Jeremiasz.

Feniks wydał z siebie miękki dźwięk, wtedy spadł na ziemię obok niego i zwinął jeden ze swoich szponów dookoła eliksiru, który wcześniej zrzucił. Wzniósł się w górę, by podlecieć do niego, wysuwając szpon.

Wciąż płacząc, Jeremiasz wyciągnął jednak rękę i pozwolił ptakowi upuścić do niej buteleczkę. Ten odleciał z powrotem, by ponownie usiąść na płycie, a chłopiec załzawionymi oczyma przeczytał etykietę. Wtedy roześmiał się przez szloch.

– M-myślisz, że mogę użyć _tego_? To nie jest wystarczająco silne! – krzyknął sfrustrowany i rozgniewany, czując, że cała jego praca poszła na marne.

Potarł oczy zaciśniętymi pięściami, próbując przestać się trząść i płakać, co wydało się go przerastać. Kiedy w końcu skupił się i znów spojrzał na feniksa, wstrząsnęło nim to, co zobaczył. Ptak płakał. Pochylał się ponad ciałem Harry'ego i płakał.

– Co...? – szepnął łamiącym się głosem i podszedł, łzy nadal spływały cicho po jego twarzy. Patrzył, jak łza spadła, dokładnie na jedno z zadrapań na ręce Pottera. Wydawało się przez moment, że łza nie przedostanie się przez zaklęcie zastoju, ale wtedy przebyła resztę drogi i wylądowała na draśnięciu. Wtem zadrapanie zniknęło.

– Och mój... – sapnął Jeremiasz. Oczywiście, czytał o feniksach na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami, ale zupełnie zapomniał, że ich łzy mogły wyleczyć prawie każdą ranę. Patrzył w ciszy, jak ptak upuszczał łzę kolejno na każde zadrapanie, wszystkie lecząc. Kiedy wszystkie zostały uzdrowione, ptak odwrócił się do Jeremiasza prawie niecierpliwie.

Chłopak zrozumiał wtedy, czego chciał ptak. Spojrzał w dół na eliksir w swojej ręce i potem na twarz Harry'ego. To było warte spróbowania. To mogło zadziałać. To _zadziała_, próbował zapewnić samego siebie, gdy wyciągał korek z buteleczki. Wyciągnął rękę i feniks pochylił się nad fiolką. Jedna, dwie, trzy łzy spadły i zaskwierczały w eliksirze. Cztery, pięć, sześć, siedem, _osiem_ łez. Dziesięć, dziesięć... feniks odsunął się.

– To wystarczy? – spytał. Ptak nachylił łepek w potwierdzeniu. Malfoy skinął mu również. Pociągnął nosem, wytarł własne łzy i spróbował poskładać się z powrotem do kupy. Jego ręce nie powinny się trząść, a umysł wahać.

Podszedł tak, że stał obok głowy Harry'ego i wsunął ostrożnie rękę pod ramiona młodego mężczyzny. Zaklęcie zastoju nie pozwoliło mu właściwie dotknąć Harry'ego, ale to było w porządku. Zerknął na ptaka, który patrzył cicho.

– Lepiej miej nadzieję, że to zadziała… albo zjem cię na kolację – zagroził zupełnie poważnie. Ptak drgnął, ale nie zareagował w inny sposób.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Jeremiasz postawił otwartą fiolkę z eliksirem obok Harry'ego i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Zatrzymał się, przyglądając śpiącej, pięknej twarzy. _Chcę, by on żył._ Zdjął zaklęcie zastoju. Upuszczając różdżkę, porwał w górę buteleczkę i bez wahania przycisnął jej brzeg do ust Harry'ego, przelewając płyn. Upuścił fiolkę i naciskał zawzięcie na jabłko Adama Pottera, wymuszając odruchowe przełknięcie.

Czekał. Na początku nic się nie stało, nawet się nie rozpadł. Czas wydawał się wlec godzinami. _Proszę, proszę żyj. Och, na Merlina, oddychaj, proszę, no dalej, oddychaj. Obudź się. Żyj, do cholery!_

Miękkie westchnienie, ledwie słyszalne. Jeremiasz podskoczył, wyrwany ze swoich uporczywych myśli. Patrzył w ogłuszającej ciszy, jak rozlega się kolejny delikatny dźwięk wraz z podnoszeniem się klatki piersiowej. Wyglądało na to, że Jeremiasz mógł tylko wstrzymywać oddech, gdy Harry brał kilka głębokich, powolnych wdechów. Rzęsy zatrzepotały. Powieki wolno podniosły się.

Przenikliwe zielone oczy sprawiły, że Jeremiasz sapnął i świeże łzy trysnęły z jego własnych.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego wyostrzyło się i przesunęło się nieznacznie w prawo, więc wpatrywało się prosto w Malfoya. Jego powieki mrugnęły kilka razy i wtedy wargi Gryfona rozdzieliły się i powiedział coś, co było zbyt ciche dla Jeremiasza, by mógł usłyszeć. Nachylił się niżej.

– Nienawidzę... eliksirów – wychrypiał Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**CZĘŚĆ DRUGA**

** Poznając go**

Jeremiasz czuł tak zdumiewającą, natychmiastową ulgę, że dostał przez to zawrotów głowy. Zachichotał, przyglądając się wszystkiemu szeroko otwartymi oczami, a kiedy Harry mrugnął powoli i jego brwi zmarszczyły się jakby w zakłopotaniu, Jeremiasz zaczął się śmiać. Brakowało mu tchu, łzy spływały w dół po twarzy, nos się zaczerwienił, _śmiał się_. Zgiął się w pół, trzymając się za brzuch jedna ręką, podczas gdy drugą bezskutecznie ocierał łzy ze swoich oczu.

_On żyje! On żyje, on żyje, on żyje!_ Przez kilka minut to była jedyna rzecz o jakiej mógł myśleć. Chwycił feniksa i ku jego przerażeniu, ściskając go mocno, obracał się z nim w kółko, krzycząc „On żyje!".

– Ty wspaniały, zdumiewający, _niewiarygodny _ptaku! – płakał. Puścił gwałtownie ptaka, kiedy ten go dziobnął.

Burza wzburzonych piór wzbiła się w powietrze i feniks usiadł obok Harry'ego, który próbował się podnieść.

Jeremiasz zauważył to i natychmiast przestał się śmiać, chociaż nadal dyszał i prawdopodobnie uśmiechał się jak kompletny idiota. Podbiegł do Harry'ego.

– Spokojnie! Byłeś martwy przez tak długi czas i…

– Woda? – spróbował zapytać Harry, jego głos był ledwie oddechem, rzężącym w jego klatce piersiowej.

Niemniej jednak Jeremiasz skupił swoją uwagę na tyle, aby zrozumieć.

– Och! Tak, oczywiście, przepraszam! – wycofał się i spiesząc się, żeby ją dosięgnąć, praktycznie potknął się o torbę z jedzeniem. Chwycił menażkę, która była zaczarowana tak, by można było pomieścić dwa galony wody. Podbiegł z powrotem do Pottera i odkręcił zakrętkę.

Harry spróbował usiąść, ale Jeremiasz położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Nie, nie rób tego, nadal jesteś słaby. Pozwól mi pomóc – przekonywał, wkładając ramię pod ramiona mężczyzny i podtrzymując go, żeby usiadł.

Podniósł menażkę do ust Harry'ego i patrzył, gdy ten owinął wargi dookoła niej i pił chciwie, zamykając oczy, jak gdyby to była największa rozkosz. Jeremiasz nie mógł nie wpatrywać się w Pottera, obserwował każdy jego ruch, każdy wyraz twarzy. Kiedy Harry przestał pić, zabrał menażkę, ale nie puścił bruneta.

– Czujesz się teraz lepiej? – spytał.

Harry pokiwał głową, a potem obrócił głowę w stronę Jeremiasza.

– Wiesz, nie jestem inwalidą.

– Przepraszam! – powiedział natychmiast Jeremiasz, puszczając go i wycofując się. – Tylko nie wiedziałem… znaczy, nie byłem pewien jak dobrze łzy mogły cię uzdrowić, znaczy, byłeś _martwy _i…

– Jak długo?

Gdy mu przerwano, Malfoy mrugnął i spytał głupio:

– Jak długo co?

– Jak długo nie żyłem? – zapytał Harry, gdy ostrożnie, wolno obrócił się, a jego nogi wisiały teraz ponad krawędzią platformy.

– Och, um, dwa tysiące osiemdziesiąt cztery lata. Osiemdziesiąt pięć byłoby za kilka miesięcy – odpowiedział Jeremiasz.

Harry pokiwał głową i rozejrzał się po pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Kiedy w końcu spostrzegł Fawkesa, uśmiechnął się.

– Fawkes! Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie zostawiłbyś Albusa na pastwę losu. Ukrywałeś się w lesie przez cały ten czas?

Ptak zanucił delikatnie i kiwnął głową, podchodząc bliżej, tak, aby Harry mógł pogładzić miękką kępkę piór na czubku jego głowy. Skupiając na sobie jego zainteresowanie, zaczął się wdzięczyć i nastroszył pióra.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Zawsze byłeś dumny ze swoich piór, nieprawdaż?

– Em, znasz tego ptaka? Znaczy, wiem, że feniksy żyją wiecznie, ale szansa, iż to ten sam ptak, którego znałeś… – zdziwił się Jeremiasz.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zwracając się ku niemu.

– Cóż, ten ptak należał do Albusa Dumbledore'a. Fawkes był bardzo lojalny względem niego i szkoły… i mnie. Ratował mi życie całkiem często. Nawet osłonił mnie przed klątwą zabijającą.

Jeremiasz nagle poczuł się naprawdę źle, że nakrzyczał na ptaka.

– Dlaczego nie wydajesz się zaskoczony, że jesteś żywy… albo jak długo ci to zajęło?

– Och, to. To długa historia i jestem raczej głodny, więc, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, możemy najpierw zjeść? – spytał Harry.

– Tak! Przepraszam – Jeremiasz sięgnął po torbę i wręczył mu ją. – Tam powinno być dużo jedzenia, ale nie wiedziałem, co lubisz, książki historyczne nigdy nie wspominały o twoich ulubionych potrawach czy czymkolwiek.

Harry uśmiechnął się znacząco, jednocześnie grzebiąc w torbie. Wyciągnął pomarańczę i zaczął ją obierać.

– Nie jestem zaskoczony. Książki historyczne mają skłonność do pomijania ważnych informacji na temat bohaterów, takich jak ich ulubione potrawy i kolory. Przy okazji, chciałbym poznać imię osoby, która przywróciła mnie z powrotem – zasugerował Harry, odgryzając kawałek obranej już pomarańczy.

– J… Jeremiasz – wybełkotał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak spokojny i naturalny wydawał się Harry. Oczekiwał zakłopotania lub szoku, ale ta spokojna, opanowana osoba przed nim była o wiele lepsza niż kiedykolwiek mógł zapragnąć. Czuł się niezdarny i zakłopotany w jego towarzystwie, a Malfoyowie nigdy nie byli zakłopotani czy niezdarni.

– Tylko Jeremiasz? – uśmiechnął się znacząco Harry.

Jeremiasz zmusił się do uspokojenia, żeby nie zawstydzić się jeszcze bardziej. _To nic takiego. Jeżeli on nie uważa tego za coś wielkiego, to ja też nie powinienem. _

– Malfoy. Jeremiasz Draconian Malfoy.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego złagodniał, a jego spojrzenie wędrowało po twarzy Jeremiasza, zwracając uwagę na każdy szczegół.

– Ty… bardzo go przypominasz.

– Kogo? – zapytał ze zmieszaniem Jeremiasz.

– Mężczyznę, któremu powierzyłem swoją duszę – powiedział miękko Harry.

Oddech Jeremiasza zamarł.

– K… kto to był?

– Draco Lucjusz Malfoy… twój przodek, tak myślę.

– _Każdy Malfoy jest albo Lucjuszem albo Draconem, synu._

– _Dlaczego?_

– _Ponieważ w naszej rodzinie umierasz albo z wieloma dobrymi uczynkami na swoim koncie, albo z wieloma złymi._

– _Ty jesteś dobry, prawda, tato?_

– _Nie, synu, obawiam się, że jestem zły. Ale ty, Jeremiaszu, jesteś dobry._

Wspomnienie przyszło nieproszone, rozmowa dawno temu odbyta między nim i jego ojcem, kiedy miał jakieś siedem lat. Do dziś nie wierzył, że jego ojciec umarł, mając na swoim koncie jakieś złe uczynki. Jego ojciec zrobił tyle niewiarygodnie dobrych rzeczy przed śmiercią. Poza tym Draco Lucusz Malfoy, ten, który żył w czasach Harry'ego, był śmierciożercą, tak jak wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny w tamtych czasach. Nie było możliwości, żeby imię Draconian, wzięte od Draco, mogło znaczyć „dobry".

Jeremiasz potrząsnął głową z zakłopotaniem.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz – stwierdził Harry, jedząc kolejny plasterek pomarańczy. – Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, wątpię, żeby twoja rodzina była bardzo dumna z tego, co zrobił Draco.

– Draco Lucjusz Malfoy był obrzydliwym śmierciożercą – powiedział zajadle Jeremiasz. Oczyszczanie nazwiska zajęło jego rodzinie lata i dopiero ostatnio Malfoyowie przestali być postrzegani jako spadkobiercy ideałów swoich przodków.

Harry mrugnął, ukazując pierwszą oznakę zaskoczenia, odkąd został wskrzeszony.

– Draco nie był śmierciożecą.

– Co? Umarł z Mrocznym Znakiem na ramieniu!

– Tak, z tym, który został mu nałożony pod przymusem. Nigdy nie zrobił nic dla Voldemorta – oświadczył Potter.

Oczy Jeremiasza rozszerzyły się.

– On… on nic nie zrobił? Ale książki… one wszystkie…

– Jak powiedziałem, książki historyczne mają skłonność do zapominania o ważnych rzeczach. Jak na przykład o tym, kto był _naprawdę _ważny podczas wojny – skończywszy jeść pomarańczę, włożył skórkę z powrotem do torby i wyłowił jabłko, odgryzając duży kawałek zanim znów przemówił. – Domyślam się w takim razie, że powinienem zacząć od początku.

– Byłoby miło.

– Draco został wyznaczony do zabicia Albusa podczas mojego szóstego roku. Nadal go wtedy nienawidziłem z wzajemnością i nie zorientowałem się, że sprzeciwiał się rozkazom, które otrzymywał. Do czasu, kiedy śmierciożercy zaatakowali zamek i Draco znalazł Dumbledore'a w jego biurze. Severus Snape… wiesz kto to jest? Dobrze. Cóż, Severus był tam również i widząc, że Draco nie był w stanie tego zrobić, sam zabił dyrektora. Byłem ukryty pod swoją peleryną niewidką, sparaliżowany przez zaklęcie Albusa i nie mogłem nic zrobić, aby go uratować. Nie wiedziałem, że Dumbel kazał Severusowi siebie zabić, jeżeli sprawy doszłyby do takiego punktu.

Ta dwójka uciekła wraz z wszystkimi śmierciożercami, którzy nie zginęli tamtej nocy. Byłem wściekły. Szkoła została zamknięta dla wszystkich uczniów, ale Zakon…. Zakon Feniksa, słyszałeś o nim? Dobrze. Um, Zakon wzmocnił zaklęcia ochronne, zapieczętował lochy i większość zamku, używając reszty jako naszej nowej kwatery. Moi przyjaciele i ja, jak również ich rodzice, nawet mugolscy rodzice Hermiony, zamienili zamek w nasz dom. Szkoliliśmy się i ukrywaliśmy. Starsi członkowie, tacy jak aurorzy, McGonagall, starsi bracia Rona i rodzice szli walczyć, kiedy nie trenowaliśmy.

Naszym celem było pomóc mi stać się silniejszym. Wydawało się, że każdy na mnie polegał, ponieważ dzięki moim snom, dostarczałem im informacji, o tym gdzie Voldemort zaatakuje następnym razem lub kogo wziął w niewolę.

– Twoja blizna je wywoływała, prawda? – spytał Jeremiasz, przypominając sobie informację z książek.

– Tak – pokiwał głową Harry. – Blizna była moim łącznikiem z Voldemortem. Nie mógł ochronić swojego umysłu przede mną, tak jak ja nie mogłem mojego przed nim. To dzięki tym wizjom zacząłem myśleć, że Severus może nie być tak naprawdę po jego stronie. Voldemort zaczynał podejrzewać, że Severus go zdradził, ponieważ wiele eliksirów, które mężczyzna mu dostarczał zaczęło zawodzić lub działało, ale nie w sposób, w jaki powinny. Wbrew wszystkim moim odczuciom w stosunku Severusa, _wiedziałem_, że był doskonałym mistrzem eliksirów i nigdy nie spartaczyłby eliksiru, chyba że zrobiłby to celowo.

Trzymałem tę informację dla siebie, na wypadek gdybym się mylił. Skończyłem siedemnaście lat, kiedy poszedłem na moją pierwszą prawdziwą bitwę. Voldemort zdecydował, że już czas zaatakować ulicę Pokątną. Miał nadzieję, że z klęską Pokątnej nie tylko zyska nieskończone źródło zaopatrzenia, ale również łatwą drogę do wdarcia się do Ministerstwa, gdy ich główna siedziba już się tam znajdzie. To było ryzykowne z taką ilością aurorów, ale wiedziałem, że miał coś paskudnego w zanadrzu, więc Zakon zdecydował, że nie mamy już czasu do stracenia. Wszyscy poszliśmy na bitwę.

Było brudno i zagmatwanie. Nie myślałem zbyt dużo o ciałach, ponieważ do tego czasu byłem tak pełen gniewu, że każde martwe ciało sprawiało, iż jeszcze bardziej chciałem go zabić, niż brzydziło mnie. To wrzask przykuł moją uwagę. Cruciatus był ich ulubioną klątwą. W poprzednich bitwach śmierciożercy zostawiali ludzi pod _Crucio _i zanim aurorzy przybywali na miejsce, ci ludzie tracili zmysły do tego stopnia, że lepiej by dla nich było, gdyby zginęli. Nigdy nie zdrowieli.

Znalazłem dziecko, nie więcej niż dziesięcioletnie, małego chłopca, wrzeszczącego i wyginającego się pod klątwą… – Harry zamknął oczy, gdy przypomniał sobie ten przerażający widok i dźwięki wydobywające się z jego gardła. – Podbiegłem do niego, był blisko jednego z płonących sklepów. Podniosłem go bez zastanowienia i wbiegłem w boczną uliczkę, mając nadzieję znaleźć wystarczająco bezpieczne miejsce, żeby złamać klątwę i ukryć chłopca, ale…

~1 sierpnia 1997 – Ulica Pokątna ~

Harry przyciskał mocno wykręcającego się, wrzeszczącego chłopca do swojej klatki piersiowej, rozglądając się dookoła, gdy pędził w dół ulicy. Była wąska, a dym w tej okolicy był gęsty i utrudniał mu widzenie. Przeklął swoje okulary do wszystkich diabłów. Dotarł do końca uliczki i uspokoił się, widząc stos starych pudeł do pakowania, które oczywiście pochodziły ze sklepów po drugiej stronie. Rozkopywał je dookoła, aż środek stosu został oczyszczony i usiadł w nim z chłopcem na kolanach. Wiedział, że zwykłe _Finite incantatum_ nie zadziała, ale na szczęście wiedział również, że sam nie był zwyczajny i nauczył się zatrzymywać Cruciatusa miesiące temu.

Tak więc szybko rzucił przeciwzaklęcie i wrzaski nagle ustąpiły miejsca dyszeniu i szlochaniu, wykręcanie się zamieniło się drżenie i kurcze mięśni. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w uliczce, szeptał, że wszystko będzie w porządku, trzymając chłopca w ramionach i próbując go uciszyć. Przy odrobinie szczęścia chłopiec nie został wystawiony zbyt długo na działanie zaklęcia, inaczej mógłby już nigdy nie wyzdrowieć. Ale wydawał się być zdolny do oddychania o własnych siłach, co było dobrym znakiem.

Wtedy oczywiście, ktoś zaczął iść w dół uliczki. Tylko czarna sylwetka w ciemności, miękkie kroki, jak gdyby próbowała się do niego podkraść. Harry był przygotowany. Delikatnie położył chłopca na ziemi i wstał z różdżką w ręce. To mógł być przyjaciel, więc nie rzucił żadnego zaklęcia. Nie powiedział też nic, ponieważ, jeżeli to nie był przyjaciel, mógł zostać przeklęty na śmierć, gdy tylko otworzyłby usta, zanim nawet zdołałby się przywitać.

Niestety, osoba ta była wrogiem i nie podzielała jego powściągliwości. Został uderzony zaklęciem paraliżującym zanim miałby szansę je zablokować, co było dość niezwykłe, od kiedy jego refleks stał się całkiem dobry. Postać podeszła bliżej, gdy Harry zbudował bariery ochronne wokół swojego umysłu i usiłował przerwać zaklęcie. Jego koncentracja zniknęła zupełnie, kiedy zobaczył nikogo innego, jak właśnie Draco Malfoya stojącego przed nim z podniesioną różdżką.

Blondyn wyglądał na, jeżeli to możliwe, nawet bardziej wstrząśniętego widokiem Harry'ego niż Harry nim. Wytrzeszczył oczy i wydał z siebie tak delikatne westchnienie, że Harry mógłby pomyśleć, iż przypominało ulgę… mógłby, gdyby nie był tak pewien, że chłopak nienawidzi go tak bardzo, jak Harry nienawidzi jego.

– Potter? – wydyszał blondyn. – Na Merlina… Snape! SNAPE!

Oczy Harry rozszerzyłyby się, gdyby nie został sparaliżowany. Ciemno odziana postać pospieszyła w dół uliczki w ich kierunku, zatrzymując się obok Malfoya z różdżką w dłoni, automatycznie skierowaną ku Harry'emu.

– Co się stało, Dra… Potter! – zawołał Snape. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła, jak gdyby upewniając się, że byli sami.

– Dobry Merlinie, Draco, nie mogłeś zawołać mnie z mniejszą paniką? Jeżeli Czarny Pan albo jakikolwiek inny śmierciożerca przyszedłby tu sprawdzić, co się dzieje zamiast mnie…

– Wiem, wiem! Ale, na Merlina, on tu jest! _W końcu_ go znaleźliśmy! – szepnął podniecony Draco.

– Mów ciszej, głupi chłopcze! Chcesz zwrócić na nas uwagę? Musimy znaleźć lepszą kryjówkę i to szybko. Mogę nas aportować do bezpiecznego miejsca.

Harry znów zaczął się koncentrować, słuchając ich rozmowy tylko połowicznie. W końcu odniósł sukces i upadł z powodu nagłego uwolnienia się spod zaklęcia. Ten upadek sporo go kosztował, ponieważ jego różdżka została natychmiast przywołana przez _Accio _wprost z jego ręki, zanim zdołał odzyskać równowagę. Klęknął na ziemi, spoglądając na nich wściekle.

– Ach, ach, panie Potter, nigdy podnoś różdżki na swojego profesora – skarcił go Snape, kręcąc różdżką trzymaną w ręce. – Jeżeli skończyłeś już te przedstawienie, musimy się stąd szybko wynieść, żeby nikt nas nie zauważył. Pójdziesz z własnej woli, czy mam cię znowu unieruchomić?

– _Nigdzie _z tobą idę, zdrajco! – warknął Harry. Przetwarzał wcześniejsze słowa Snape'a w swojej głowie, powtarzając je i próbując zrozumieć ich sens. Wydawały się prawie… jak gdyby… prawdopodobnie… jego podejrzenia, co do przekonań Snape'a były poprawne. Ale uwzględniając _Malfoya_, wszystko traciło sens. _Wiedział_, że Malfoy był śmierciożercą.

– Naprawdę jestem zdrajcą, panie Potter, ale to nie ciebie zdradziłem – wyjaśnił miękko, ale zarazem chłodno Snape.

– Nie, nigdy nie byłeś po mojej stronie, zacznijmy od tego. To Dumbledore'a zdradziłeś! – powiedział złośliwie Harry.

– Nie zdradziłem ani Zakonu, ani Albusa, Potter, chociaż większość myśli inaczej. Nie mamy czasu na przekomarzanie się. Idziesz sam czy nie? – spytał ponownie Snape.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego skierowało się na Malfoya.

– _On _jest śmierciożercą – splunął Harry. Blondyn nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi, patrząc na wylot uliczki.

Snape zacisnął wargi.

– Tak, panie Potter, takim samym śmierciożercą jak ja – powiedział.

_Co to jest, aluzja? Czy on próbuje mi wmówić, że obaj, on i Malfoy są po mojej stronie? Czy powinienem mu ufać? _Harry nie mógł zdecydować. Z jednej strony zatrzymywał swoje pytania dla siebie zbyt długo. Wszystko dotyczące śmierci Dumbledore'a wydało się jakieś odległe i z tymi wszystkimi spartaczonymi eliksirami, Harry po prostu nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Snape wiedział o sprawach, o których Harry musiał wiedzieć. Ważnych sprawach.

Pokiwał głową i wstał.

– Z własnej woli, jeżeli oddasz mi różdżkę – zgodził się.

– Tylko, jeżeli nie przeklniesz mnie lub Draco, dopóki nas nie wysłuchasz – odpowiedział Snape.

Harry zawahał się, po czym pokiwał głową.

– W porządku, ale najpierw… znalazłem tego chłopca, został uderzony Cruciatusem. To tylko dziecko. Chcę, żeby poszedł z nami.

Wzrok Snape powędrował od niego do chłopca nadal szarpiącego się na ziemi i oddychającego nieregularnie. Wolałby zostawić smarkacza, gdyż i tak nie było zbyt prawdopodobne, aby przeżył wojnę, ale znał te spojrzenie Pottera zbyt dobrze. Chociaż jego warga zwinęła się ze wstrętem, kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze. Draco, weź chłopca i aportuj się. Wezmę Pottera.

Harry patrzył jako Draco szybko, ale dziwnie ostrożnie, zagarnął szarpiącego się chłopca i zniknął z pyknięciem. Snape wyciągnął ręce. Harry nie widział żadnej innej opcji… wszedł w jego ramiona.

~ 20 grudnia 4081 – Ukryta jaskinia ~

– Tak po prostu zaufałeś im? – spytał Jeremiasz, niedowierzając.

– Jasne, że nie – wycedził Harry.

Skończył dwa jabłka i zaczynał bochenek chleba.

– Ale mocno podejrzewałem, że działo się coś, o czym nic nie wiedziałem, o czym nie wiedział Voldemort. Pójście z Severusem wydawało się być jedynym sposobem, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć.

– Co się stało?

– Aportował nas, o dziwo, do Wrzeszcząca Chaty. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że on i Draco ukrywali się tam i nikt z Zakonu tego nie zauważył. Byli tak blisko nas. Nie sądzę, by były jeszcze jakieś pozostałości po Wrzeszczącej Chacie? – spytał Harry, jego spojrzenie było prawie zasmucone.

Jeremiasz potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, została spalona podczas Wielkiej Bitwy, a ten obszar został oczyszczony kilka lat później. Jednak jest pomnik z listą wszystkich, którzy umarli podczas wojny. Każdy myślał, że to stosowne miejsce, by umieścić pomnik, blisko szkoły jak również miejsca, w którym zabiłeś Voldemorta.

– Powiedziałeś jego imię, nie wzdrygając się – uśmiechnął się promiennie Harry.

– Tak, oczywiście… a co?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Były tylko dwie osoby, które mogły wypowiedzieć jego imię, nie wzdrygając się; ja byłem jedną z nich. Albus był drugą. Dobrze jest usłyszeć je z innych ust.

– Więc powtórzę je. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort – powtarzał Jeremiasz, uśmiechając się.

– Sok z żuka, sok z żuka, sok z żuka – zripostował Harry, śmiejąc się.

– Co? – zmarszczył brwi zakłopotany Jeremiasz.

Nadal chichocząc, Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nic. Stare mugolskie powiedzenie, z filmu… nie sądzę, żeby mugole nadal mieli filmy, czyż nie?

Jeremiasz pokiwał głową.

– Tak, mają. Chociaż, um, myślę, że są nieco inne niż te z twoich czasów.

– Moich czasów. Sprawiasz, że czuję się jak stary pryk – skomentował z uśmieszkiem Harry.

Jeremiasz uśmiechnął się znacząco.

– Cóż, jesteś.

Harry udał przerażenie.

– Przekonasz się, że jestem jeszcze wystarczająco młody, by przekląć cię do nieprzytomności!

Cóż, z czymś takim Jeremiasz nie mógł dyskutować. Harry był znany ze swoich umiejętności szybkiego posługiwania się różdżką. _Mógłby _przekląć go do nieprzytomności zanim Jeremiasz miałby nawet szansę, by chwycić własną różdżkę. Potrząsnął głową, nadal uśmiechając się. Z jakiegoś powodu już czuł, jak gdyby on i Harry byli starymi przyjaciółmi. Jakby znali się od zawsze.

– Więc powiedz mi, co zdarzyło się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

– Kiedy przybyliśmy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, praktycznie odskoczyłem od Severusa…

~1 sierpnia 1997 – Wrzeszcząca Chata ~

– Zapewniam pana, panie Potter, że trzymanie cię w ramionach jest dużo gorsze dla mnie niż dla ciebie – wycedził Snape.

Harry zignorował go i rozejrzał się dookoła. Natychmiast rozpoznał pokój i zwrócił wstrząśnięte spojrzenie na Snape'a.

– _Wrzeszcząca Chata_ jest twoim bezpiecznym miejscem?

Snape uśmiechnął się znacząco, podchodząc do Draco, który stał obok chłopca leżącego na łóżku. Zaczął sprawdzać organy wewnętrzne chłopca, mówiąc:

– Tak, to jest najbezpieczniejsze miejsce dla mnie i Draco, gdzie możemy się schronić. Zbyt blisko Hogwartu, żeby Czarny Pan spodziewał się nas tu znaleźć i tak blisko Hogwartu, że żaden z członków Zakonu nie wpadłby na to, żeby tutaj szukać dwóch śmierciożerców.

Cóż, Harry nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, żeby szukać Snape'a i Malfoya we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie na razie zmienić temat, dopóki ci dwaj odpowiadali na jego pytania.

– Co z nim? – spytał, wiedząc, że Snape zrozumie o kogo mu chodzi.

– Wystarczy, że odpocznie i nie będzie używał magii przez kilka dni – powiedział Snape, wyprostowując się, by popatrzeć na Harry'ego. – Teraz, panie Potter, jestem pewien, że setki pytań kłębią się wewnątrz pańskiej tępej czaszce. Pytaj.

Harry nie marnował czasu.

– Po czyjej jesteście stronie? _Obaj_. Chcę całej prawdy.

Draco parsknął, a Snape usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. To Snape odpowiedział.

– Zawsze byłem po stronie Zakonu. Jednakże Draco dopiero niedawno zmienił strony.

Harry skierował swoje następne pytanie do Malfoya.

– Dlaczego?

Draco wyglądał na skrępowanego i zerknął na Snape'a po poradę. Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna zaledwie kiwnął głową, a w oczach miał coś co bardzo przypominało otuchę. To było straszne.

Draco westchnął.

– Ujmując to w najprostszych, najzwyklejszych słowach, Harry, nie jestem zabójcą. To jest o wiele zbyt brudny i nikczemny czyn jak dla Malfoya.

– Twój ojciec wydaje się mieć do tego dobrą rękę – stwierdził zjadliwie Harry.

Wargi Draco wywinęły się w górę ze wstrętem.

– Mój ojciec stracił tę część siebie, która odpowiadała za bycie Malfoyem. Ten _potwór _wypaczył go, sprawiając, że stał się jakimś bezmyślnym, wściekłym zabójcą. Malfoyowie się tak nie zachowują.

– Więc jak zachowują się Malfoyowie?

Draco wyprostował się, by spojrzeć władczo w dół swojego nosa na Harry'ego.

– Malfoyowie są ucieleśnieniem godności. Szczycimy się wielką dumą i nie kłaniamy się jakiemuś _stworowi_.

– Widzisz, to jest dokładnie ten rodzaj myślenia, którym rozdrażniłeś Hardodzioba – wyrzucił Harry zanim nawet dokończył myśl w swojej głowie. Natychmiast tego pożałował. To nie była jakaś swobodna może pogawędka, oni _nie _byli najlepszymi kolegami, a on nie był _żartobliwie sarkastyczny_!

– Rozdrażniłem? Nazywasz to rozdrażnieniem? Rozdrażnienie, Harry, to przewrócenie oczami, nie _atakowanie _kogoś! – powiedział gorąco Draco.

– To twoja własna _głupota_, doprowadziła do tego, że zostałeś zraniony! Nie, żeby to było niespodzianką!

– Dzieci, jesteśmy z powrotem w szkole czy na wojnie? – chłodno przerwał Snape.

Obaj chłopcy wyglądali posępnie. Snape kontynuował:

– Jeżeli nie wierzysz, że Draco jest szczery, to niech tak będzie. Czy wierzysz, że ja jestem szczery?

Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Naprawdę to zrobił. Myślał o wszystkich latach w Hogwarcie, wszystkich złośliwych komentarzach i dodatkowym „lekcjach". Myślał nawet o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy Snape ratował mu tyłek i o tym, czy jego intencje były wtedy szczere czy nie. Myślał o niedawnych snach i poczuciu, że Voldemort stawał się sfrustrowany eliksirami eliksirami, które nie działały do końca tak, jak powinny. Wiedział, że wkrótce Voldemort zacznie nieufnie patrzeć na Snape'a albo nawet gorzej, jeżeli już coś podejrzewał.

Snape potrzebował Pottera tak bardzo, jak Harry potrzebował informacji, których mógł mu udzielić Snape. _Jeżeli mnie zdradza, przynajmniej wiem, gdzie się ukrywa i z kim pracuje_. Harry pokiwał głową.

– Nie wierzę ci do końca, ale _w czymś_ jesteś szczery.

– Bardzo trafna odpowiedź, Potter, gdybyś tylko mógł się zachowywać tak logicznie w klasie.

Harry ściągnął brwi.

– Opuśćmy uprzejmości. Powiedz mi czego chcesz, dlaczego to robisz. Wszystko, Snape.

– Rozmawiasz w ten sposób ze swoimi znajomymi członkami Zakonu? – spytał Snape prawie z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie muszę się martwić, że moi znajomi członkowie Zakonu będą kopać pode mną dołki – odciął się Harry.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – powiedział wolno Snape. – Zawsze mogą być pod działaniem Imperiusa.

– To nie byliby oni, ale ktokolwiek by ich kontrolował.

– Ach, a znasz ich wystarczająco dobrze, żeby zauważyć zmianę w osobowości? Małe rzeczy, takie jak sposób, w jaki Molly pilnie układa swoje włosy albo wzory, według których zmieniają się kolory włosów Tonks. A co z tym, jak Kingsley trzyma swoje narzędzia albo sposób, w jaki ktokolwiek z nich porusza różdżką?

Harry spojrzał na niego z gniewem, otworzył usta, a potem skrzywił się i zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Istniał wzór, według którego Tonks wybierała kolory swoich włosów? Nigdy nie zauważył. I Molly Weasley zawsze układała włosy w pewien sposób, ale nie był pewien, czy mógłby zauważyć lekką zmianę. _Skąd, do diabła, mam wiedzieć jak Kingsley trzyma widelec?_ Zastanowił się. Snape miał rację, nie mógłby zauważyć, czy ktokolwiek z nich był pod Imperiusem.

– W porządku, zrozumiałem. Sądzę, że znasz wszystkie te odpowiedzi, chociaż nie widziałeś ich od miesięcy?

Snape majestatycznie uniósł brew.

– Ludzie nie zmieniają się przez noc, ale masz rację, minęło trochę czasu, a małe rzeczy mogły się zmienić, skoro wojna już się rozwinęła. Zapewne nie zmienili się za bardzo, jednakże, tak, naprawdę wiem wszystkie te rzeczy.

To zatrzymało Harry'ego i na chwilę jego myśli powróciły do pytania, które często sam sobie zadawał.

– Więc jakim wzorem posługuje się Tonks względem swoich włosów?

Usta Snape'a wygięły się w czymś, co mogłoby być uznane za psotny uśmieszek, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pojawił się on na twarzy tak ciemnego typka jak Severus.

– Powiem ci, kiedy staniemy się… kamratami – odpowiedział Snape.

– Więc nigdy się nie dowiem – stwierdził rzeczowo Harry. – A teraz powiedz mi, czego chcesz.

– To, czego chcę, jest proste. Pragnę końca tej wojny i chcę, byś był tym, który ją zakończy.

– Jasne, mówisz tak teraz, ale co zmieniło twoje zdanie? Ostatnim razem usłyszałem, że nie jestem nawet blisko bycia dość potężnym, by pokonać Voldemorta.

– Zmieniłeś się. Stawiłeś czoła wojnie, widziałeś… – Snape zrobił gest w kierunku chłopca leżącego na łóżku – …pewne nieprzyjemności i nie zawahałeś się. Teraz wierzę, że jesteś gotowy.

Harry spojrzał na chłopca. _Nieprzyjemności. On uważa, że dziecko trafione Imperiusem za nieprzyjemność. Nie jestem zaskoczony._ Spojrzał na Snape'a.

– Masz coś na myśli. Co?

– Będę cię szkolić i powiem ci wszystko, co wiem o planach Czarnego Pana. On już sobie dokładnie ustalił, co zrobi, które miasta zajmie, a kogo zabije, aby zyskać jak największe strategiczne korzyści – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape.

– I on tak po prostu powiedział ci to wszystko, hm?

– Nie, ale dzięki mojemu ojcu i Severusowi, znamy ogólny plan – wtrącił się Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– Zakładam, że twój ojciec powiedział _ci _wszystko?

– Jest arogancki i bardzo dumny ze swojej pozycji w wewnętrznym kręgu Czarnego Pana. Nie jest głupi, ale lubi czasami rzucać strzępki informacji innym spoza kręgu, czasami mi.

– Więc szpiegowałeś go, tak po prostu?

– Miałem Severusa za nauczyciela – uciął krótko Draco.

Cóż, to wszystko wyjaśnia.

~ 20 grudnia 4081 – Ukryta jaskinia ~

– Zgodziłem się. Severus wziął Draco na swojego asystenta bez mojej wiedzy, więc spartaczone eliksiry można było łatwo wyjaśnić. Zdecydowaliśmy, że Severus wróci do Voldemorta i poinformuje go, że Draco ich zdradził i uciekł. Voldemort mógłby bez problemu w to uwierzyć, bo Draco nie należał do jego zbyt gorliwych zwolenników. Plan wypalił, a dzięki wykryciu zdrady, ranga Severusa wśród śmierciożerców podniosła się, mimo że nie udało mu się złapać Draco zanim uciekł. Cała sytuacja postawiła też w niekorzystnym świetle Lucjusza Malfoya. Voldemort nie był już taki chętny do dzielenia się swoimi planami z byłym ulubieńcem.

Jeremiasz pokiwał głową.

– To było genialne, naprawdę.

– Tak, też tak myślę. Severus był naprawdę przebiegły pod tym względem, bardzo… ślizgoński – Harry wypowiedział to zdanie z wyraźną czułością w głosie.

To sprawiło, że Jeremiasz zaczął się zastanawiać, co trzeba by było zrobić, aby Harry zaczął się o kogoś tak troszczyć. Nie chwali się tak łatwo Ślizgona za bycie Ślizgonem z tak oczywistym uczuciem. Nawet teraz Ślizgoni mieli tendencje do posiadania złej reputacji.

– Więc w czym zaczął cię trenować?

– We wszystkim. Oklumencji, niewybaczalnych, eliksirach, zaklęciach, nawet walce wręcz. Jedyną rzeczą, w jakiej mnie nie szkolił było latanie – uśmiechnął się czule Harry. – Pierwszy komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek mi powiedział, usłyszałem, gdy udało mi się wyrzucić go w powietrze i uderzyć nim o drzewo z odległości stu stóp przy pierwszym podejściu. Powiedział „zadowalające, tak myślę" i wyprostował swoje szaty.

– Em… to był komplement? – zapytał Jeremiasz, raczej niedowierzając.

Harry uśmiechnął się wymownie.

– Jeśli chodzi o Severusa, to był to odpowiednik stwierdzenia, że jestem najlepszym latającym, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Lubił patrzeć jak latam.

_Coś czuję, że Severus nie był zbyt towarzyskim człowiekiem_, pomyślał Malfoy. Spojrzał w kierunku wejścia do jaskini. Wyglądało na to, że na zewnątrz znacznie się ściemniło.

– Myślę, że jest już bardzo późno… Chciałbyś stąd wyjść? Możemy iść do zamku.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Jeszcze nie.

– Cóż… Będę musiał niedługo przynieść więcej jedzenia i wody. Kiedy chciałbyś wrócić?

– Chciałbym móc wrócić już teraz, ale… nie jestem gotowy. Muszę dojść do siebie. Czy Rita Skeeter miała dzieci?

Pytanie wydawało się tak odbiegające od tematu, że zbiło Jeremiasza na chwilę z tropu. Musiał nad tym pomyśleć. _Och, to ona była znana ze swoich oburzających artykułów na temat wojny i, najczęściej, Harry'ego Pottera._ Kolejną minutę zajęło mu zastanowienie się, czy ta kobieta miała jakieś dzieci i czy jacyś jej potomkowie żyli do dzisiaj. W końcu skinął głową.

– _Myślę_, że jest taka Ślizgonka, na piątym roku, która jest jej pra – pra – pra coś tam, Selena Schoors.

– Więc zdecydowanie muszę być w pełni sił i zaplanować wszystkie swoje odpowiedzi. Ty również. Trzeba dopracować nasze wersje.

Jeremiasz kiwnął głową, chociaż nie mógł pojąć, jakie znaczenie miała Rita Skeeter.

– Cóż, nie będziemy mogli ustalić swojej historii dopóki nie opowiesz mi wszystkiego.

– Prawda, więc… – Harry wyciągnął gruszkę i zaczął dalszą część opowieści.

~ 27 sierpnia 1996 – Wrzeszcząca Chata ~

– Gdzie jest Snape? – spytał Potter, wchodząc do sypialni, która służyła im za miejsce spotkań. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni spotykał Snape'a codzienne na treningu. To była ciężka, wyczerpująca praca, ale Harry lubił walkę wręcz. Tonks próbowała nauczyć go sztuk wojennych, ale skomplikowane manewry uważał za niezbyt praktyczne, zresztą Potter wydawał się mieć więcej wdzięku na miotle niż na ziemi.

Walka wręcz w wersji Snape'a była uproszczona. Nie trzeba było wykonywać kopnięcia z półobrotu, aby pokonać przeciwnika, wystarczyło po prostu chwycić przegub _w ten sposób_, zgiąć łokieć, wykręcić, pociągnąć i popchnąć. Odgłos pękania przemieszczającego się ramienia sprawiał, że przez kilka początkowych zajęć zaczynał panikować, ale teraz mógł bez problemu wykonać manewr, który okazał się nie tylko skutecznie unieruchamiać daną osobę, lecz także sprawiał, iż ręka z różdżką stawała się bezużyteczna.

_Oczywiście, Malfoy tego nie lubił,_ pomyślał z uśmieszkiem, patrząc na niego. Malfoy został jego sparringowym partnerem. Snape stwierdził, iż dopóki Harry nie będzie w stanie pokonać Malfoya, nie będzie miał żadnych szans przeciwko niemu. Potter szybko odkrył, że pokonanie Draco wcale nie jest łatwe. Chłopak miał ogromną, zaskakującą tolerancję na ból. Wstrząsnęło to nim, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał odgłos pękania i natychmiast puścił go, wyrzucając z siebie przeprosiny. Kilka sekund później leżał płasko na plecach, a drwiący z niego Malfoy stał nad nimi okrakiem i pochylając się, trzymał go za gardło zdrową ręką.

– Z czego się tak głupio śmiejesz, Potter? – spytał Malfoy bez złośliwości w głosie.

Obaj szybko zmęczyli się drwinami i gniewnymi spojrzeniami. Byli w samym środku wojny, nie było czasu na nieistotne sprzeczki. Doszli do cichego porozumienia, że obaj będą się w swojej obecności zachowywali normalnie. Malfoy wydawał się pozbyć niechęci nagromadzonej przez lata, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniała. Harry'emu, z drugiej strony, ciężko było o niej zapomnieć, ale bardzo się starał.

– Z niczego. – Potrząsnął głową. – Tylko o czymś myślałem. Gdzie jest Snape?

– Cóż, jej, nie wiem, Potter. Jeżeli go tu nie ma, musi pewnie spacerować po ulicy, zażywając świeżego powietrza i podziwiając widoki. Jak _myślisz_, gdzie jest? – odparł Malfoy.

Dobrze, rozejm nadal trwał, ale obaj nauczyli się szydzić z siebie bez wywoływania niepotrzebnych spięć. Potter próbował z początku utrzymywać te animozje miedzy nimi, ale ostatecznie dał sobie spokój. Nie można się gniewać na kogoś za kpiącą uwagę, jeśli ten ktoś stoi cicho i pozwala ci ćwiczyć na sobie nowe chwyty. Co podsunęło mu do głowy pytanie, nad którym się zastanawiał od pewnego czasu.

– Dlaczego to robisz?

– Co, jestem sarkastyczny? Przepraszam, Potter, ale moja tolerancja ma swoje granice. Musisz się z tym pogodzić – prychnął Malfoy.

– Draco – powiedział Harry. To wystarczyło, aby chłopak wiedział, że mówi poważnie. Harry odkrył, że tak jak nie można się gniewać na kogoś, kto pozwala ci się bić bez słowa skargi, tak nie da się zwracać do tej osoby po nazwisku. Tak więc odkąd zaczęli treningi, Malfoy stał się Draco. Harry nie wiedział czy to, że mówi do niego po imieniu, miało jakieś znaczenie dla blondyna. Dla niego oznaczało to, że był poważny. Że rywalizacja z dzieciństwa została puszczona w niepamięć.

Draco zrozumiał.

– Dlaczego robię co, Potter?

– Dlaczego robisz… _to_… wszystko. Pozwalasz mi się bić…

– Nie bijesz mnie, Potter. Ty ćwiczysz…

– Draco.

Draco westchnął.

– Co według ciebie powinienem zrobić? Nie jesteś jeszcze na poziomie Snape'a, nie fizycznie i wszystko, co tutaj robię to siedzenie i niańczenie chłopca. Jeżeli przemieszczenie mojego ramienia i złamanie kilku kości pomoże zakończyć tę wojnę, to ja się z tym godzę. Nie wyrządziłeś mi żadnej trwałej szkody.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego spoczęło na chłopcu leżącym na łóżku. Oprzytomniał się na tyle, żeby powiedzieć im swoje imię, ale potem zapadł w śpiączkę. Harry spanikował, ale Snape spokojnie wyjaśnił mu, że chłopiec cierpi na śpiączkę pourazową. Zapadł na nią, żeby poradzić sobie z tym, czego doświadczył. Snape potwierdził też, że chłopiec naprawdę został sierotą. Jego matka i ojciec, jak również jego młodsza siostra, zostali zamordowani tego dnia na Pokątnej, która była teraz głównym celem wszystkich ataków. Voldemort nie przejął jeszcze nad nią kontroli, chociaż było to nieuniknione.

– Jakaś poprawa dzisiaj? – spytał.

– Nie, ale nie pogorszyło się.

To było jak mantra. Draco zawsze mówił mu, że przynajmniej mu się nie pogorszyło. To dawało nadzieję, że chłopiec obudzi się w dobrym stanie. Harry nie pamiętał jak umierali jego rodzice, ale widział wiele śmierci i wiedział, że zobaczy je jeszcze nie raz. To nie było piękne. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedy chłopiec się obudzi, miał na imię Joshua, nie będzie już dzieckiem. Nikt nie może zobaczyć śmierci i pozostać dzieckiem, a przynajmniej nikt o zdrowych zmysłach.7– To dobrze.

Zapadła niewygodna cisza. Nie pierwszy raz Snape się spóźniał, ale zwykle mężczyzna pojawiał się zanim wyczerpywali wszystkie bezsensowne tematy rozmów. Teraz jednak stali na środku pokoju, twarzą do siebie, ale spoglądając gdziekolwiek, _byle nie_ na siebie.

Harry próbował znaleźć nowy temat do dyskusji.

– Widziałem wczoraj twojego ojca.

Zły wybór. Potter chciał się kopnąć, widząc zraniony wyrazu twarzy Draco. Zniknął on w jednej chwili, ale Harry zaczął szukać oznak prawdziwych emocji i zaczął rozumieć blondyna trochę bardziej. Chociaż Draco nie lubił teraz swojego ojca, to w pewien sposób bardzo go podziwiał i chciałby nim być. Prawdopodobnie w pewien sposób jego ojciec był wart tego podziwu.

– Och, tak? Jak on się ma? – spytał nonszalancko Draco.

– Ma się… dobrze. Uciekł zanim ktoś zdołał go zabić.

– Dobrze, chcę to zrobić sam.

– Draco…

Malfoy spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Jest moim ojcem, Harry. Mógł się pogubić, ale nadal jest moim ojcem. Powinienem być tym, który go uwolni z rąk tego potwora.

– Ale… – wykrztusił Harry.

– Malfoyowie _zawsze_ sami piorą swoje własne brudy – powiedział surowo Draco.

Właśnie. Malfoyowie nigdy nie piorą swoich brudów publicznie i zawsze załatwiają je sami. _Może tak ma być. Może to ich uszczęśliwia. Tylko dlatego, że tego nie rozumiem_… zamarł. Często o tym myślał, jeśli chodziło o Draco. Było zbyt wiele rzeczy, których nie rozumiał w blondynie, ale uczył się, a to czego dalej nie rozumiał, starał się zaakceptować.

– Och, a ja myślałem, że Malfoyowie mają _skrzaty domowe_, które piorą ich brudy. To znaczy, że właściwie lubisz prace domowe, Malfoy? – zadrwił Harry.

Malfoy wyraźnie się odprężył i uśmiechnął znacząco.

– Doprawdy, Potter, widzisz tu gdzieś skrzata? Sam sobie robię pranie, dziękuję bardzo.

Harry uniósł brew i spojrzał prosto na mały stos ubrań w kącie pokoju. Malfoy nie miał zbyt dużo osobistych rzeczy, ale ubrań starczało mu na tydzień.

– Cóż, nie będę ich prał _codziennie_, Potter. Pranie robimy w sobotę – odparł łobuzersko blondyn.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby się jakoś odciąć, ale właśnie wtedy aktywował się kominek i przeszedł przez niego Snape, natychmiast go za sobą zamykając.

– Dzień dobry, sir.

Snape strzepał z siebie niewidoczne pozostałości po proszku fiuu i spojrzał na Harry'ego, kiwając krótko głową. Potem zwrócił się do Malfoya.

– Draco, twój ojciec znalazł sposób, żeby po raz kolejny podnieść swój status w kręgu.

– Jak? – Malfoy nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

– Przejął ulicę Pokątną – powiedział ponuro Snape.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy.

– Ale… Aurorzy! Zakon! Jak…?

– Wiem tylko, że w czasie kolejnej bitwy o Pokątną, Lucjusz zdołał szczęśliwie sam zabić dwunastu aurorów. Potem już łatwo było wygrać. Cywile dawno uciekli, a członkowie Zakonu uznali klęskę i również odeszli.

– Kto… – Harry nie mógł dokończyć. W myślach przejrzał listę osób przydzielonych do ulicy Pokątnej. Znał połowę aurorów, bo pracował z nimi osobiście na wielu misjach.

– Berkley, Cummings, Leonard, Pine, Sharpe, McKenzie, Crawford, Mitchell, Grendel, O'Reilly, Pearson i Longman – odpowiedział Snape, chociaż Gryfon nie skończył pytania.

Harry pokiwał głową. Nie płakał. Przestał płakać dawno temu. Teraz śmierć nie była niczym niezwykłym. Widział jak jego towarzysze umierają każdego dnia. Był na tak wielu pogrzebach, że stracił rachubę. O'Reilly był z nim w grupie wystarczająco często, żeby jego śmierć zabolała mocniej niż inne, ale teraz nic już nie mógł zrobić. Pójdzie na pogrzeb, jeśli rodzina O'Reilly'ego mu na to pozwoli.

– Możesz dziś trenować? – spytał Snape.

Chociaż zostało to powiedziane dość swobodnie, Harry wiedział, że jeżeli powie nie, to będzie to oznaczało tylko jedno – Snape straci wiarę w niego, przestanie go szanować. Oczywiście, jeżeli mężczyzna w ogóle go szanował albo pokładał w nim wiarę. Potter nie był tego do końca pewien.

– Tak, mogę – powiedział.

– Dobrze. Dzisiaj nauczysz się rzucać Cruciatusa.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

– Nie będę go używał – zaprotestował.

– Więc czego według ciebie użyjesz? – dopytywał się Snape.

– Klątwy Zabijającej.

– Jak często ją rzucałeś? Jak wielu zabiłeś? Ilu twoich byłych kolegów ze szkoły widziałeś po przeciwnej stronie pola walki? Mógłbyś ich zabić?

Pytania zostały wyrzucone tak szybko, że Harry zaczął się jąkać, próbując odpowiedzieć na nie wszystkie. W końcu, zrezygnował i potrząsnął głową, decydując się po prostu odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie.

– Nigdy nie użyłem Klątwy Zabijającej.

– Więc jak zamierzasz jej użyć? Uczestniczyłeś w bitwach wielokrotnie, jednak nie zabiłeś ani jednego wroga. Co im zrobiłeś?

– Rozbroiłem i unieruchomiłem ich – odparł defensywnie Harry.

– Ach i zostawiłeś ich innym, aby się nimi zajęli.

– Nie, ja…

– Tak, panie Potter, zostawiłeś ich zupełnie bezbronnych wobec tych, którzy znaleźli ich pierwsi. Jeżeli to byli aurorzy, zostali zabrani na przesłuchanie. Jeżeli to byli członkowie Zakonu, zostali zabici albo zabrani na przesłuchanie. Jeżeli to byli śmierciożercy, z pewnością zostali zabrani i torturowani za bycie tak słabymi, a potem, zależenie od ich przydatności, zabici lub nie.

Harry gapił się tępo na Snape'a. Chciał zaprotestować. Miał na końcu języka dziecinny krzyk _to nie prawda!_, ale nie mógł. Zmusił się, aby to przemyśleć, przetworzyć informacje i przeraził się, rozumiejąc, że Snape prawdopodobnie ma rację. Wtedy zaczął myśleć o tym, jak wielu ludzi rozbroił i zostawił bezradnych na środku pola bitwy. Tuziny, setki? Nigdy nie liczył.

– Ach, widzę, że to nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy. Jakoś nie jestem zaskoczony – powiedział sucho Snape.

Harry zaczął rozpoznawać suchy rodzaj dowcipu jako manieryzm Snape'a, ale to był pierwszy raz, gdy Snape był tak rażąco sarkastyczny. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że być może, w innych okolicznościach, mógłby uznać to za zabawne.

– Co zdziała Cruciatus? – warknął Potter. – Nadal będą bezradni _i_ torturowani!

– Masz całkowitą rację, panie Potter – stwierdził Snape, zaskakując Harry'ego. – Jednakże żeby rzucić Klątwę Zabijającą musisz być bezwzględny. Aby zabić Czarnego Pana, musisz chcieć, żeby był martwy każdą cząstką swojego ciała, ponieważ tylko to zniszczy jego wolę życia. Wierzę, że już tego chcesz i brakuje ci tylko umiejętności.

– Zabicie ludzi, których znałeś przez lata w szkole jest całkowicie inną kwestią. Musisz wyzbyć się uczuć. Czy nienawidziłeś ich, tak jak to było w przypadku Draco, czy lubiłeś, nie będziesz zdolny na nich spojrzeć i bez wahania zabić. Jesteś zbyt… uczuciowy – powiedział Snape, wywijając wargi.

– Dobra! – zawołał zrezygnowany Potter. – Na co mam rzucić tę głupia klątwę? – spytał ze zdenerwowaniem.

Snape pokiwał głową i Draco wystąpił naprzód. Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Absolutnie nie! – wybuchnął.

– Dlaczego nie? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Snape.

Harry popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

– Dlaczego nie? Do jasnej cholery, on jest… on jest…!

– Twoim szkolnym rywalem, któremu wspominałeś przy wielu okazjach, że nim gardzisz i nienawidzisz. Myślałem, że ci się to spodoba – skomentował sucho Snape.

– _Spodoba_? Popieprzyło cię? Malfoy, _dlaczego_ tak stoisz? Powiedz mu, że oszalał!

– Harry.

Jedno słowo, ton głosu i natychmiast gniew Gryfona wyparował, pozostawiając tępe niedowierzanie, gdy obrócił się, aby zobaczyć Draco stojącego w odległości mniej więcej stopy od niego i przypatrującego mu się spokojnie. _Kurwa, on naprawdę doprowadzi to do końca_, pomyślał histerycznie.

– Draco. – Harry nie mógłby nazwać go _Malfoy_, gdy _Draco_ patrzył na niego w ten sposób. – Dlaczego…?

Chociaż nie dokończył pytania, Draco wiedział o co mu chodziło.

– Doświadczyłem Cruciatusa więcej razy niż Severus i pracuję nad nauczeniem się jak się z niego wyzwolić. Ty musisz nauczyć się rzucania go bez zbędnych myśli, emocji, a ja muszę nauczyć się spod niego wyzwalać. Obaj na tym zyskamy, Harry.

– Ale… ja… – Potter powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem _„ale nie chcę cię więcej ranić!"_. To było zbyt przerażające, żeby o tym myśleć, a co dopiero mówić na głos. W jakiś sposób, podczas tworzenia delikatnej więzi z blondynem, zaczął myśleć o nim jak o… kimś. _Nie przyjacielu, nie towarzyszu, nie znajomym albo wrogu… co jeszcze zostało?_

– Harry, nie masz wyboru. Jeżeli nie rzucisz Cruciatusa na mnie, Severus to zrobi, więc to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. A _chcę,_ żebyś się nauczył, Potter, _potrzebujesz_ tego.

Delikatna prośba… albo najbardziej zbliżona do prośby rzecz, na jaką stać było Malfoya, złamała go. Zrobi to, bo jeżeli Draco może się z tym zmierzyć bez wahania, on również może. Stara chęć rywalizacji między nimi powróciła, ale jak zdążył zauważyć, była inna, nie tak intensywna jak kiedyś. Och, chciał być lepszy niż Mal… Draco równie mocno jak dawniej, ale natura i ton rywalizacji zmieniły się i nie było już w niej niczego wrogiego.

– … zrobię to – powiedział ponuro.

– Z takim nastawieniem, zdecydowanie nie – warknął Snape.

Nadszedł czas, żeby wziąć się do pracy.

~ 20 grudnia 4081 – Ukryta jaskinia ~

– Merlinie – odetchnął Jeremiasz, wypuszczając powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywał. – Nigdy nie sądziłem… znaczy, wszyscy myślą, że Draco był taki okropny!

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Też tak myślałem, dopóki go nie poznałem. W rzeczywistości był… był cudowny.

Jeremiasz zarumienił się – sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Harry'ego i sposobie w jaki wypowiedział te słowa, można było wywnioskować, iż Potterowi nie chodziło wyłącznie o osobowość Draco. Szybko otrząsnął się z myśli, które prowadziły go do czegoś, na co jeszcze nie był gotowy.

– Więc rzuciłeś klątwę?

Harry zamrugał, jak gdyby otrząsając się ze swoich rozmyślań i popatrzył na Jeremiasza. Pokiwał głową.

– Tak. Ale nie zadziałała, nie na początku. Właściwie, najpierw byłem jedynie w stanie sprawić, aby Draco się skrzywił. Po prostu nie chciałem go skrzywdzić. Nie mogłem zrozumieć tego jego spokojnego, akceptującego wyrazu twarzy. Nie byłem w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, że ktoś stał przede mną i z własnej woli, dla mnie, poddawał się Cruciatusowi.

Wiedziałem, że inni w pewnym sensie to robili, kiedy byli torturowani przez Voldemorta, który chciał z nich wydobyć informacje o mnie, ale to było co innego. On stał przede mną i widziałem, jak się poddaje. We wszystkich moich koszmarach, wszystkich tych scenach, którym się przyglądałem oczami Voldemorta, nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś stał tak spokojnie, wiedząc, że wkrótce będzie torturowany. Draco nie tylko zgodził się na to, ale zrobił coś, czego oczekiwałbym od niego w jakichś innych okolicznościach – wszedł w to całym sobą, bez żalu i wątpliwości – wyjaśnił Potter.

– Więc… co zrobiłeś, że w końcu zaklęcie zadziałało? – Jeremiasz wiedział, że Harry używał Cruciatusa kilka razy podczas wojny, więc w pewnym momencie musiało mu się udać.

– Długo walczyłem, żeby rzucić zaklęcie poprawnie. Draco zaczął drażnić mój brak postępów, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał. Poprosił Severusa, żeby sam rzucił Cruciatusa na niego, ponieważ ja nie poprawiałem się. Severus nawet nie zadawał pytań, po prostu machnął różdżką i rzucił klątwę, jak gdyby przywoływał szklankę wody, a nie zamierzał kogoś torturować.

Kiedy Draco upadł na podłogę pierwszy raz, skręcając się i wrzeszcząc u moich stóp, czułem się chory. Widziałem wielu ludzi cierpiących skutki tej klątwy, ale być tak blisko i wiedzieć, że została ona rzucona z _sympatii_ zamiast z gniewu… to było trudniejsze do oglądania. Nawet nie myślałem, po prostu osunąłem się na kolana obok Draco, ale Severus chwycił mnie w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie i trzymał, zmuszając do przyglądania się. Nie powiedział ani słowa, tak jak ja. Tylko słuchaliśmy wrzeszczącego, wijącego się Draco… Boże, to było straszne – powiedział ze wstrętem Harry. – Po dziesięciu minutach, Severus przestał. Dał Draco trochę eliksiru, uśpił go i powiedział mi, bardzo spokojnie, że dopóki nie będę w stanie poprawnie rzucić _Crucio_, on będzie rzucał je na Draco i codziennie będzie przedłużał działanie klątwy o pięć minut. Blondyn musiał cierpieć, każdego dnia, ponieważ ja nie byłem w stanie go torturować.

– To okropne! – zawołał Jeremiasz.

Harry skinął głową na znak zgody, wyciągając z torby kilka plasterków sera. Wziął kolejny łyk wody zanim kontynuował:

– Tak. Każdego dnia musiałem patrzeć, jak Draco cierpi. Każdego dnia upierał się, że to mu pomaga i że jest już blisko wyzwolenia się spod klątwy, ale ja tego nie widziałem. Wszystkim, co zauważałem było drżenie jego mięśni, które nigdy całkowicie nie ustępowało, jeszcze bledsza twarz, ciemne worki pod oczami.

Okazał się całkowicie inną osobą. To nie był Draco, którego wydawało mi się, że znałem. Ten zrezygnowałby, wrzeszczałby, i krzyczałby z bólu. Jednak prawdziwy Draco tego nie zrobił, za to zaczął jakoś stopniowo krzyczeć coraz mniej. Nawet tego nie dostrzegałem, dopóki w końcu się nie złamałem. Pewnego dnia, po szczególnie paskudnej kłótni z moimi przyjaciółmi, Hermioną i Ronem… nie podobało się im to, że nie mówiłem im, dokąd codziennie chodziłem. W każdym razie, nie byłem w najlepszym nastroju i do tego wkurzało mnie to, że musiałem wszystko trzymać w sekrecie przed dwojgiem moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Praktycznie wpadłem do pokoju. Severusa jeszcze nie było. Draco nie miał nawet czasu, żeby się ze mną przywitać zanim rzuciłem na niego klątwę. Upadł na podłogę, trzęsąc się, skręcając i wrzeszcząc, a wszystko o czym mogłem myśleć, to że robił to celowo. Że on chciał być pod wpływem klątwy i… to było szalone, ale uważałem, że to była najbardziej zdumiewająca rzecz. Tylko mu się przyglądałem, stałem nad jego skręcającym się ciałem i tylko patrzyłem, nikt mnie nie trzymał, nikt mnie nie zmuszał.

Jeremiasz był w szoku. Próbował to sobie wyobrazić. Pamiętał wakacje spędzane z ojcem w wiejskim domu. Wszystkie ptaki na wiosnę budowały gniazda i jego ojciec zabierał go, żeby im się poprzyglądać. Malfoy zawsze uważał, że to fascynujące widzieć, jak budują takie wytrzymałe, doskonałe gniazda z cienkich, małych gałązek i innych drobiazgów, które znajdowały.

Potem oczywiście z jajek wylęgały się pisklęta i przez kilka tygodni słychać było szczęśliwe, radosne ćwierkanie małych ptaków. Dopóki, rzecz jasna, nie nadszedł czas, aby opuściły gniazda. Jego ojciec w jakiś sposób zawsze wiedział, kiedy przychodził czas na młode ptaki i zabierał go, aby popatrzeć. Pisklęta przesuwały się do krawędzi gniazda i skakały, dość bezmyślnie, całkowicie wierząc, że polecą.

Jednakże wiele z nich nie poleciało. Spadały na ziemię, często przy tym ginąc. Kiedy pierwszy raz to zobaczył, błagał ojca, żeby pomógł im się wznieść, ale mężczyzna powiedział mu, że to nie jest coś, co magia mogłaby naprawić. Mogli jedynie patrzeć i mieć nadzieję, że uda im się to na własną rękę.

I oczywiście tak było. Oglądanie jak ptaki zwycięsko odlatują gdzieś daleko, z początku z wahaniem, a potem coraz pewniej, było zadziwiające. Czuł się w pewnym sensie dumny, a nie był nawet rodzicem, nigdy nie wychowywał żadnego ptaka. Jednak obserwowanie ich jak rosną, sprawiało, że czuł, jakby były jego.

Były również ptaki, które _nie mogły_ same opuścić gniazda. Wtedy matka wypychała je, aby odleciały lub zginęły. _Walcz albo giń, czyż nie ma takiego wyrażenia?_, myślał. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Harry się czuł, przyglądając się Draco.

– Nie wiedziałem jak długo nad nim stałem, chociaż później Severus wyjaśnił mi, że trwało to około dziesięciu minut, zanim Draco się udało. Wyrwał się spod klątwy. Na początku nawet nie zauważyłem, że jego wrzaski i wicie się ustały. Leżał tam, sapiąc i drżąc, pot perlił się nad jego górną wargą, na czole, włosy miał w nieładzie, a ja niczego nie spostrzegłem, dopóki się do mnie nie uśmiechnął. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

– Zrobiłeś to, Harry.

Wtedy przybył Severus, szybko dał mu eliksiry i uśpił Draco zanim mogłem z nim porozmawiać. Byłem taki zdezorientowany… nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co zrobiłem, a jeszcze bardziej w to, co zrobił Draco. _Nigdy_ nie sądziłem, że będzie w stanie wyzwolić się spod Cruciatusa… ale mu się udało.

– Merlinie, tego nie było w książkach do historii. Dlaczego nikt o tym nie wiedział? – spytał Jeremiasz. – Jak mogli tak mylnie osądzić Draco? Przez tyle lat wszyscy myśleli, że nasza rodzina wciąż była lojalna wobec Voldemorta, nawet po jego śmierci! Oczyszczenie naszego nazwiska na tyle, byśmy mogli ponownie się stać częścią normalnego społeczeństwa zajęło dekady! – zawołał chłopak.

Harry westchnął.

– Nigdy _nikomu_ nie powiedziałem o lekcjach. Nigdy. Czy teraz rozumiesz? To był największy sekret wojny. Ostatecznie nie sądzę, żeby nawet Voldemort się czegoś domyślał. Chciałem ochronić Draco poprzez nie informowanie nikogo, że jest w to zamieszany. Plan był taki, że kilka lat po pokonaniu przeze mnie Voldemorta, Draco w tajemniczy sposób pojawi się ponownie i jego imię zostanie oczyszczone. Ale… to oczywiście się nie wydarzyło. Przykro mi, że twoja rodzina musiała przez to przechodzić, Jeremiaszu – powiedział szczerze Harry.

Jeremiasz potrząsnął entuzjastycznie głową.

– Nie, nic się nie stało! To nie była twoja wina ani Draco, nie mogę tylko uwierzyć jak oni wszyscy byli głupi. Cóż, może mogę, w końcu była wojna i tak dalej… Domyślam się, że nie wszystko może przetrwać.

Słowa wypłynęły z jego ust zanim zdołał je przemyśleć i nawet nie zauważył tego, co powiedział, dopóki Harry nie powiedział delikatnie:

– Nie, nie wszystko.

– Och, bogowie, przepraszam! Ja nie…

– Nie, w porządku. To było dawno temu. Nawet jeśli ktoś, kogo znałem, przeżył, teraz już go nie ma – powiedział Potter.

_On naprawdę jest zupełnie sam w tych czasach_, pomyślał Jeremiasz. Wtedy uśmiechnął się.

– Być może przetrwało więcej twoich znajomych niż sądzisz. Rozpoznaję część nazwisk, o których mówiłeś. Mam kolegów z klasy, którzy tak się nazywają. Jeżeli wymienisz mi każdego, kogo znałeś, mogę ci powiedzieć, czy przeżył i miał dzieci, czy jego potomkowie żyją do dzisiaj.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się na ten pomysł, ale nic nie odpowiedział od razu. Wydawał się zastanawiać o kogo zapytać najpierw. W końcu powiedział:

– Hermiona i Ron. Przeżyli? Hermiona właśnie dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, kiedy rozpoczęła się Wielka Bitwa… widziałem jak upadła, ale nigdy się nie dowiedziałem czy umarła.

Jeremiasz uśmiechnął się. To wiedział.

– Hermiona Granger – Weasley. Przeżyła, tak samo jak jej dziecko, dziewczynka, której dała na imię Harriet. Została dyrektorką Hogwartu i pełniła ten urząd przez sto pięćdziesiąt dwa lata. Właściwie na moim roku w Ravenclawie jest dziewczyna, która nazywa się Weasley i myślę, że pochodzi w bezpośredniej linii od Hermiony i Rona.

– A… Ron? Czy on przeżył? – zapytał Harry.

Jeremiasz pokiwał głową.

– Tak, przeżył. Ale… – Zastanowił się przez chwilę i westchnął. – Myślę, że nie żył potem zbyt długo. Komplikacje po źle rzuconej klątwie. Wydaje mi się, że miało to coś wspólnego z rykoszetem.

Niespodziewanie, Harry uśmiechnął się.

– _Mówiłem_ mu, że potrzebuje nowej różdżki – powiedział smutno.

Jeżeli Harry mógł się uśmiechać, mówiąc o swoim przyjacielu umierającym w taki sposób, to Jeremiasz również mógł.

– Tak, to o kim jeszcze chciałbyś się czegoś dowiedzieć?

– Hmm… później. Teraz chcę dokończyć opowiadanie ci mojej historii, a potem muszę wstać i rozprostować trochę nogi. Leżenie w jednej pozycji przez wieki nie jest zbyt dobre dla mięśni.

Jeremiasz zerknął na wspomniane mięśnie. Czuł je, kiedy sprawdzał rany. Wiedział, że były zachowane dzięki zaklęciu zastoju. Harry był bardzo dobrze zbudowany, z mocno zarysowanymi mięśniami. Kiedy znów spojrzał w górę, Potter przyglądał mu się z uniesioną brwią. Jeremiasz zarumienił się.

– Dobrze, um, rozciąganie… to znaczy, uch…

– Tak więc Severus wyszedł po uśpieniu Draco – gładko wtrącił Potter.

Malfoy skinął głową, wzdychając z ulgą. _Jestem w jaskini i właśnie wykopałem pod sobą dołek. Oto ja, dziecko natury,_ pomyślał sardonicznie.

– Ale ja zostałem. Chciałem poczekać, aż Draco się obudzi, chciałem przeprosić. Może go nie lubiłem, ale zacząłem szanować i bez względu na to, co Draco powiedział, nie powinienem atakować go w ten sposób.

~ 27 sierpnia 1996 – Wrzeszcząca Chata ~

Harry krążył po pomieszczeniu, usiadł, wstał i dalej chodził. Czasami podchodził do Joshuy i sprawdzał, czy z chłopcem nadal wszystko w porządku. Odmawiał zbliżania się do Draco, ponieważ o niego się nie martwił. Chciał tylko przeprosić.

Rozległ się cichy odgłos przesuwanej odzieży i Harry obrócił się. Powieki Draco zatrzepotałyPotter powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się w stronę blondyna i zamiast tego, spokojnie podszedł. Spoglądał w dół na Ślizgona, czekając z większą niecierpliwością niż chciałby przyznać. W końcu Draco otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

Harry wypuścił powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywał, z nagłym świstem, prosto w twarz Draco. Blondyn przełknął wyraźnie, rozchylił usta i zwilżył je szybko różowym językiem. Harry zorientował się, że w jakiś sposób jego własne usta unosiły się tuż nad Draco. Ich wargi prawie się dotykały. Prawie, były coraz bliżej…

– Harry – wyszeptał Draco i to nie był protest.

Harry odsunął się.

– J… ja cieszę się, że się ocknąłeś! Przepraszam! Do zobaczenia jutro! – praktycznie krzyknął, wybiegając z pokoju.

~ 20 grudnia 4081 – Ukryta jaskinia ~

– Co? – zawołał Jeremiasz, zapominając o tym, jaki był zakłopotany, słuchając tak intymnych zwierzeń. – Dlaczego go nie pocałowałeś? Dlaczego uciekłeś?

Harry uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

– Dobrze, psiakrew, po pierwsze, byłem hetero. Po drugie, nadal go nie lubiłem. I, po trzecie, byłem przerażony jak diabli.

Umysł Jeremiasza nie zwrócił uwagi na użyty czas przeszły i chłopak zarumienił się, zmieszany. _Och, Merlinie, teraz będzie myślał, że ja… cóż, znaczy… och, do cholery!_ – Oczywiście! Przepraszam!

Harry nadal się uśmiechał.

– Och, nie martw się, wróciliśmy do tego pocałunku.


	3. Chapter 3

**CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA**

**Kochając go**

~30 Sierpnia 1996 — Wrzeszcząca Chata~

Harry stawał się nerwowy. Przez ostatnie trzy dni Snape uważnie przyglądał się jemu i Draco podczas ćwiczeń. Malfoy ciągle uczył się zrzucać klątwę. Chłopak spożywał więcej eliksirówuspokajających, niż Harry myślał, że to bezpieczne, ale jeżeli Snape uważał, że wszystkobyło w porządku, to Potter musiał mu wierzyć. Najgorszą rzeczą, przynajmniej wedługHarry'ego, było to, że _on_ był coraz lepszy w _rzucaniu _klątwy. Z każdym dniem, każdym przekleństwem było dla niego łatwiejsze oddzielenie się od osoby, na którą ją rzucał. Czułsię tak, jakby rzucał ją na przedmiot, a nie osobę.

_Staję się nieczuły, tak jak powiedział Snape_, pomyślał ponuro. To go przestraszyło. Draco nie powiedział nic na temat wydarzeń sprzed trzech dni, a Snape również tego nie skomentował.

Harry przypuszczał, że obaj domyślali się, że nie chciał o tym mówić. _Ale to kłamstwo. Chcę o tym porozmawiać. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego Draco wydawał się… _Harry nagle powstrzymał ten potok myśli. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Jeżeli wiedziałby, byłby zmuszony o tym pomyśleć, a na to wcale nie miał ochoty.

Kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Draco drzemał przy palenisku. Przyciągnął kanapę z tylnej części pomieszczenia bliżej ognia. Harry podszedł do drugiegochłopca, który nadal leżał na łóżku w śpiączce. Sprawdził puls, co stało się ostatnio jego nawykiem i ucieszył się, gdy okazało się, że był spokojny i mocny jak zawsze.

Potem Harry usiadł przed paleniskiem i oparł się o przód kanapy, cierpliwie czekając, aż przybędzie Snape albo Draco obudzi się. Nie chciał sam budzić blondyna – Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział, że z tym całym napięciem, jakiemu ostatnio było poddawane ciało Ślizgona, Draco potrzebował tyle snu, ile tylko mógł dostać. Potter wpatrywał się w ogień imyślał o tym, jak daleko doszedł, jak bardzo jego opinia o starym profesorze i szkolnymrywalu uległa zmianie.

_Do tej pory Snape mnie nie zdradził. Voldemort wydaje się zadowolony, że eliksiry działają teraz bez zarzutu. Wiem, że powinienem być zły na Snape'a za zabicie tak wielu ludzi, bomógłbysabotować swoją pracę, ale nie potrafię. Snape daje mi informacje,a ja przekazuję je Zakonowi i w zeszłym miesiącu uratowaliśmy więcej żyć niż przez sześć ostatnich._

_I Draco… nie wiem, co o nim myśleć. Potrafi zrzucić Cruciatusa… już niedługo będzie w stanie robić to bez większych trudności… i wydaje sięzawsze zadowolony, kiedy udaje mi sięrzucić go bez wahania, bez skrzywienia. Nawet Snape jest jakby w lepszym nastroju. Dlaczego są tacy zadowoleni, że staję się…_

Harry zatrzymał się. Chciał pomyśleć „zły", alenie mógł się do tego zmusić. Nie potrafił myśleć o sobie jako o kimś złym. Nie był taki jak Voldemort. _Voldemort_ był zły. On był… kimś innym. Robił to, co musiał, żeby położyć kres tejwojnie. Aby zabić Voldemorta.

– Potter?

Harry spojrzał na Draco. Blondyn miał podkrążone oczy, ale był czujny, jak zawsze, kiedy siębudził.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział Gryfon.

Draco zerknął na zegar na osłonie nad kominkiem.

– Chyba dobry wieczór.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

– Snape'a jeszcze nie ma. Jesteś głodny? Mógłbym zrobić jakieś jajka albo coś – zaoferował brunet. Snape zaczął zaopatrywać ich w jedzenie i chociaż zbyt niebezpieczne było gotowanie na dole w kuchni, gdzie ktoś mógłby zobaczyć ich przez okna, mieli kilka naczyń ipatelni, żeby gotować w kominku.

– Snape dzisiaj nie przyjdzie. Wpadł rano i powiedział mi, że będzie zajęty cały dzień. Zostawił jakieś eliksiry i powiedział, że powinniśmy poćwiczyć kilka razy Cruciatusa – poinformował go Draco, siadając na kanapie. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął. – Chociaż jajka brzmią nieźle.

Harry pokiwał głową i spróbował nie myśleć o tym, że znów byli sami. Zgromadził składnikii umieścił kratę nad ogniem, a na niej patelnię, nad którą rozbił kilka jajek. Potter przyzwyczaił się, że Draco nigdy nie gotował. Wątpił, żeby chłopak nawet wiedział, jak się gotuje. Najwidoczniej Snape zwykle robił to za niego.

Trwali w wygodnej ciszy, podczas gdy jajka się smażyły, a kiedy były gotowe, Harry przełożył je na talerz i wręczył go Malfoyowi. Potem rzucił zaklęcie, aby wyczyścić patelnię i odłożył ją nabok wraz z innymi przyrządami do gotowania. Kiedy Draco skończył jeść, Harry zrobił tosamo z jego talerzem.

Draco wstał i znów się przeciągnął, a potem zajął swoje stałe miejsce do ćwiczeń.

– W porządku, jestem gotowy.

Harry skinął głową i również wstał, kierując się na własne miejsce.

– _Crucio! _– krzyknął.

Draco upadł.

~20 grudnia 4081 — Ukryta jaskinia~

– Zrzucił go w dziesięć sekund. To był jego rekord – powiedział Harry z czułym uśmiechem.

– Uśmiechał się i sapał na podłodze, patrząc w górę na mnie tym swoim szczęśliwym, rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem, pod którym miękłem. Mogłem nie rozumieć, _dlaczego_ poddawał się torturom, ale nie miałem wątpliwości, że był dumny ze swojego osiągnięcia. Zresztą ja równieżbyłem. Pomogłem mu wstać i impulsywnie uścisnąłem go, zaczęliśmy się śmiać –ciągnął Harry, a jego spojrzenie zaszło mgłą, gdy to sobie przypominał. – Pocałował mnie w policzek i krzyknął, że w końcu to zrobił, zrzucił klątwę w dziesięć sekund! Był tak _szczęśliwy_, że to było aż zaraźliwe. Zanim się zorientowałem, mówił mi, że ze _mnie_ również jest dumny, ale mój mózg nie był chyba w stanie tego do końca zrozumieć, więc tylko stałem tam i uśmiechałem się, szczęśliwie nieświadomy. Kiedy wysunął się z mojego uścisku, nasze spojrzenia spotkały się i radość spełzła z naszych twarzy, zastąpiona przez powagę. Wciąż luźno trzymaliśmy się w ramionach, on spuścił wzrok, a ja oblizałem nerwowo usta, jego oczy zaszły mgłą – mówił delikatnie Harry, nieświadomy, że jego własne oczy _zaszły mgłą._

Jeremiasz czekał z zapartym tchem. _To jest to, pocałunek…_

~30 sierpnia 1996 — Wrzeszcząca Chata~

– Harry – wyszeptał miękko Draco. Pełen oczekiwania.

– Draco – odparł Harry równie niskim głosem, usiłując się uwolnić. Pełen lęku i zdenerwowania.

Draco pochylił się naprzód i ich usta złączyły się. Pocałunek był miękki. Miękki i niezdecydowany, tylko lekkie muśnięcie warg. Jak gdyby badali, próbując zdecydować, czy to, co robią, było dobre, czy złe. Czy powinni kontynuować, czy nie. Pocałunek pogłębił się, ale nie stałsię namiętny. To był tylko próbny pocałunek. Rozchylili usta i niepewnie ocierali się językami, spuszczali z siebie wzroku i Harry pomyślał, _tonie jest takie złe_, zanim się odsunął. Oblizał usta i spojrzał gdziekolwiek, byle nie na Draco. Jego oddech był nieznacznie przyspieszony. Denerwował się. Był hetero. Wiedział, że był hetero. Nigdy, ale to nigdynie podniecił się przez faceta. Nigdy mężczyźni nie wydawali mu się atrakcyjni. To że podobał mu się _ten _pocałunek, nie znaczyło, że był gejem. Nie znaczyło, że lubił facetów. Nie,to nie był homoseksualizm, to było tylko… coś innego. Ponieważ on i Draco byli tak blisko. Ponieważ mieli między sobą więź, której nikt, za wyjątkiem Snape'a, nie rozumiał. Ponieważ bylikimś więcej niż tylko towarzyszami… oni tworzyli… coś innego.

– Nie było tak źle – szepnął cicho Draco, jak gdyby mile zaskoczony.

Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Tak, jak na faceta całujesz dość dobrze, Malfoy – odpowiedział, nadal nie patrząc na blondyna.

Draco stanął przez Potterem, zmuszając go, żeby na niego spojrzał. Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi.

– _Harry _– powiedział z naciskiem.

_Och,_ pomyślał brunet i rozchylił wargi, żeby coś powiedzieć. _Nie mogę przed nim uciec. Nie mogę się schować za nazwiskiem Malfoy,_ myślał w panice.

– To… ja tylko… – Potter westchnął z frustracją i znów się odwrócił. – Nie pytaj mnie o to, Draco. Ja tylko… nie wiem – skończył cicho i spojrzał na blondyna.

Draco przez chwilę studiował jego wyraz twarzy, a potem skinął głową.

– Ja też nie wiem – przyznał.

~20 grudnia 4081 — Ukryta jaskinia~

– Co? Co to ma być?– wybuchnął Jeremiasz, kiedy Harry nie zamilkł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak to się skończyło. _Musiało_ być coś więcej!

Potter uśmiechnął się z żalem.

– Obaj byliśmy przerażeni. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co ten pocałunek oznaczał, jak zmieninasz próbny rozejm. Potrzebowaliśmy trochę czasu, żeby to przemyśleć, sami. Więcnie wspominaliśmy o tym przez cały tydzień. Kontynuowaliśmy lekcje ze Snape'em, rozmawialiśmy o strategiach wojennych. Myślę, że dręczyło mnie to bardziej niż Draco… Całowanie faceta. Umawiałem się z Cho i wcześniej całowałem kilka dziewczyn, ale to byłokompletnie coś życie musiało przewrócić się do góry nogami, żebym sobie uświadomił… i przyznał… że lubiłem Draco i nie dlatego, że mnie wtedy pociągał. Naprawdę go lubiłem – powiedział Harry.

– Co przewróciło wasze życie do góry nogami? – spytał Jeremiasz, prawie bojąc sięodpowiedzi.

– Wojna. Snape zniknął na cały tydzień. Nigdy przedtem mu się to nie zdarzało i w połowiedrugiego tygodnia naprawdę zaczęliśmy się martwić. Próbowałem wyciągnąć jakieś informacje od Zakonu i właśnie to skłoniło ich do przesłuchania…

~10 września 1996 — Kwatera Główna Zakonu~

– Harry… – zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona.

Siedzieli wszyscy dookoła kominka na Grimmauld Place nr 12. To była Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa i jednocześnie dom Remusa Lupina, chociaż pierwotnie należał on do rodziny Blacków.

Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks i Moody spotkali się jak zawsze na swoim prywatnym, cotygodniowym zgromadzeniu Zakonu. Robili to, ponieważ McGonagall nie chciała dzielić się zbyt dużą ilością informacji z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, więc reszta Zakonu zdecydowała, że wtajemniczy ich w pewne kwestie. Potter bardzo doceniał ten gest. Tylko że w tym momencie Harry pragnął być jakimkolwiek innym miejscu. _W porządku, nie w jakimkolwiek. Chciałbym być w Wrzeszczącej Chacie,_ pomyślał brunet. Nie był tam dzisiaj jeszcze i _naprawdę_ chciał się dowiedzieć, czy Snape już wrócił. Jednakże Hermina wydawała się mieć inne plany. Miała to „nie–nienawidź–mnie–ale–muszę–zapytać" spojrzenie, które nigdy nie wróżyło mu nic dobrego. Albo komukolwiek innemu.

– Harry – powtórzyła Hermiona. – Zauważyliśmy, że zadajesz ostatnio dużo pytań na temat profesora Snape'a.

Potter przybrał swój najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy. _Niedobrze!_

– No i?

– Cóż… chcemy wiedzieć dlaczego – powiedziała Hermiona.

Harry rozejrzał się – wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, chociaż Ron wydawał sięczuć winny. Potter zmarszczył brwi.

– Cóż, nie słyszeliśmy o nim od jakiegoś czasu. Nikt go nie widział podczas poprzednich bitew, a ja także nie śniłem o nim ostatnio – wytłumaczył, mając nadzieję, że jego głosbrzmi wystarczająco naturalnie.

– To nie wszystko, Harry – wtrącił się Remus. – Wcześniej miałeś sporo snów dotyczących Snape'a i teraz kiedy już ich nie masz, zadajesz dużo pytań.

Potter przywdział obronną maskę.

– Więc musi być coś na rzeczy, skoro zapadł się pod ziemię. Co jeżeli planuje coś dużego z Voldemortem?

– Nie ma na to szans – wymamrotał Kingsley.

Harry natychmiastto podchwycił.

– Co masz na myśli?

Remus westchnął.

– Harry, sądzimy, że Snape mógł zdradzić Czarnego Pana – przyznał.

Brunet najpierw zareagował tylko kiwnięciem głową, ale kiedy zrozumiał, żewszyscy gapili się na niego z oczekiwaniem, prawie przeklął sam siebie. _Bądź zaskoczony, idioto! _Otworzył szeroko oczy.

– A-ale on nie zrobiłby tego! Jest _pieskiem salonowym_ tego pieprzonego drania, na Merlina!

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się, ale Remus i Ron spojrzeli na niego z rozbawieniem. Fałszywe oko Moody'ego intensywnie wpatrywało się w niego. Harry wysilił się, żeby niewyglądać nazdenerwowanego. Starał się zamaskował swoją pierwszą reakcję, zachowując się agresywnie.

– Dlaczego uważacie, że _zdradził _swojego pana?

– Jego eliksiry od miesięcy nie działają tak, jak powinny. Na początku myśleliśmy, że to dlatego, iż wziął sobie do pomocy z nimi Draco Malfoya, ale nie słyszeliśmy nic o Draco od bardzo dawna. Uważamy, że obaj zamierzali zdradzić Czarnego Pana. Kiedy Czarny Pan stał się podejrzliwy, Draco musiał się gdzieś ukryć, a Snape teraz do niego dołączył.

Harry utrzymał swój rozgniewany wyraz twarzy, starając się równocześnie wyglądać na zakłopotanego.

_Boże, mam nadzieję, że moje zdolności aktorskie uległy poprawie_, pomyślał.

– Jak mogło wam to przyjść do głowy? Pewnie pomaga temu diabelskiemu nasieniu przy jakimś wielkim planie!

Hermiona zacisnęła usta w zamyśleniu, a po chwili głośno wciągnęła powietrze, zwracając tym wszystkich uwagę na siebie. Spojrzała na Harry'ego z zaskoczeniem.

– Harry… och, nie… ty… nie chcesz powiedzieć, że…

Potter spiął się i otworzył szerzej oczy. _Kurde, domyśliła się!_

– Myślisz, że Snape jest po naszej stronie! – zarzuciła mu Hermiona.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Jęknął.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Oszalałaś, Miona?

– Ale miałeś o nim ostatnio wiele snów i ukrywałeś coś przed nami. Harry, nie będziemy cię osądzać, jeśli sądzisz, że jest po naszej stronie – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Nawet Ron ma pewne podejrzenia, prawda, Ron?

Ron, wyglądając na winnego, wzruszył ramionami i kiwnął głową. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jego przyjaciel zgadza się tylko dlatego, bo reszta chce,aby to zrobił. _Nie mogę narazić przykrywki Snape'a. Po prostu nie mogę. Ale co mam im powiedzieć?_ Harry pomyślał o Draco i chłopcu, ukrytych we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Nie mógł wciąż przekradać się i zanosić tam jedzenia, a chłopiec potrzebował stałej opieki. Co zrobią, jeżeli Snape nie wróci do przyszłego tygodnia? _Muszę przenieść Draco i Jeremy'ego w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, _pomyślał, podejmując decyzję.

~20 grudnia 4081 — Ukryta jaskinia~

– Łua, chwilę! Jeremy? Chłopiec miał na imię Jeremy? – zawołał wstrząśnięty Jeremiasz.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Tak. I zanim spytasz, nie mam pojęcia, czy masz imię po nim. Nawet nie wiem, czy…robię postępy w opowieści – powiedział Potter. Złapał ostatni kawałek chleba i wgryzł sięw niego, przełykając z zastanowieniem. – Czy mogę dokończyć historię? Nie mam już zbyt wiele do opowiedzenia.

Jeremiasz pokiwał głową, chociaż wciąż gorączkowo próbował ustalić, kiedy w jego rodzinie urodził się pierwszy Jeremiasz. Było ich wielu przez tyle lat.

– Podjąłem decyzję. Jeżeli Snape zostałby odkryty przez Voldemorta albo nawet przez Ministerstwo, kryjówka Draco i Jeremy'ego byłaby zagrożona. Nie była pod Fideliusem. Musiałem ich przenieść gdzieś, gdzie było bezpiecznie, a najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, jakie znałem, była Kwatera Główna Zakonu. Więc wymyśliłem historyjkę i sprzedałem im ją…

~10 września 1996 — Kwatera Główna Zakonu~

Harry westchnął i spojrzał w dół z poczuciem winy, jak gdyby z niechęcią myślało wyjawieniu informacji. Uniósł powoli głowę i rozejrzał się po wpatrujących się w niego z wyczekiwaniem twarzach.

– Jeśli… jeśli wam powiem, wszyscy musicie przysiąc, że nie zareagujecie zbyt gwałtownie. Imusicie obiecać, że wysłuchacie mojego pomysłu, w porządku?

– Oczywiście, Harry – zgodziła się Hermiona. Reszta wymruczała coś na kształt zgody.

– W porządku… em, według mnie to nie Snape jest niewinny. Pamiętacie, jak podczas bitwy na ulicy Pokątnej zniknąłem na jakiś czas? – zapytał Potter.

– To od tamtej pory zacząłeś się wykradać – skomentowała Hermiona.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Tak. Cóż, znalazłem tego chłopca, który został uderzony Cruciatusem… nie mógł mieć więcej niż dziesięć lat. Nie mogłem mu pomóc, więc poszedłem szukać kogoś, kto pomożemi go stamtąd aportować. Tyle że było tam zbyt wielu śmierciożerców, których musiałbym ominąć, więc wróciłem do chłopca i, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, znalazłem przy nim Draco Malfoya. O mały włos nie zabiłem go tam na miejscu, ale zauważyłem, że on _pomaga _chłopcu. Draco ubłagał mnie. Potrzebował schronienia, miejsca, gdzie mógłby się ukryć przed śmierciożercami.

– Harry, chyba mu nie uwierzyłeś! – zawołała Hermiona.

Potter potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, ale rozpoznałem eliksir uzdrawiający, który miał przy sobie Draco. Chłopiec naprawdę potrzebował pomocy, więc zgodziłem się aportować go gdzieś pod warunkiem, że odda mi różdżkę. Zrobił to, więc zabrałem go w bezpieczne miejsce.

– Gdzie? – natychmiast zapytał Kingsley. Był typem lubiącym konkretne informacje.

Potter potrząsnął głową.

– Nie powiem wam, dopóki nie zgodzicie się na mój plan. Draco zaaplikował chłopcu dużą dawkę eliksirów, a potem go związałem. Wymknąłem się, żeby zdobyć Veritaserum… Wiem, nie powinienem był go kraść – powiedział, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go okrzyczeć. – Ale musiałem się dowiedzieć, czy Draco mówi prawdę. Okazało się, że tak. Nie chciał być śmierciożercą.

– Nie wierzę w to, stary! – oświadczył Ron.

–Ale to prawda – upierał się Harry. – I od tamtej pory się ukrywa. Pomagam mu. To od niego mam tak wiele informacji, ponieważ jego ojciec wyjawiał mu plany. Pomogły, prawda? –rzucił stanowczo brunet, patrząc błagalnie na Tonks i Moody'ego.

– Powiedziałeś nam, że to były sny – odparł szorstko Moody.

– Wiem, ale gdybym wyjawił wam prawdę, nie uwierzylibyście mi. Nie chcę, aby przesłuchiwano Draco. Musi ukrywać się albo zginie.

– A co z chłopcem, któremu według ciebie pomagał? – zapytała Tonks.

– Jest w śpiączce – przyznał Potter.

– A pomyślałeś o tym, że eliksiry, które podawał mu Malfoy, mogą mu zaszkodzić? – spytała Hermiona.

– Musimy go tu sprowadzić, żeby Poppy mogła go obejrzeć – powiedział Remus.

– I przyprowadzić młodego Malfoya – dodał Kingsley. – Musimy się dowiedzieć, co wie.

– Już wam powiedziałem praktycznie o wszystkim, co wiedział – zaprotestował Harry. – I nie przyprowadzę go tu, żadnego z nich, dopóki wszyscy nie zgodzicie się utrzymać tego w sekrecie i zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwa – dodał szybko, patrząc na nich z powagą.

– Nie możemy po prostu zaufać twoim słowom, Harry – powiedziała Tonks. – Nie w tak ważnej sprawie.

– Świetnie, ale pod warunkiem, że będę przy tym, jak będziecie go przesłuchiwać. Nie pozwolę wam wypytywać go o każdy detal jego życia – stwierdził stanowczo Gryfon.

– Bez urazy, kumplu – powiedział Ron. – Ale co, do _kurwy nędzy,_ sprawiło, że chociaż

_pomyślałeś_ o tym, aby zaufać _Malfoyow_i?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie musząc ukrywać zakłopotanego wyrazu twarzy.

– Po prostu mieliśmy dużo czasu na rozmowy. Wciąż jest draniem i wciąż się nie znosimy – to _kłamstwo_ – ale… jesteśmy w stanie współpracować. I jego informacje _były _użyteczne –

podkreślił Harry.

– Nie podoba mi się to, stary – burknął Ron.

– Jeżeli pozwolenie na to,żebyś obserwował nas, kiedy będziemy… przepytywać… pana Malfoya, sprawi, że sprowadzisz tutaj jego i chłopca, to niech tak będzie – zgodził się Moody.

_Ha, Moody będzie w porządku, ale Tonks i Kingsley nie będą zwracać uwagi na moje słowa. Przesłuchają Draco, _pomyślał gorzko Harry. _Ale nic więcej nie mogę zrobić, więc muszę się z tym pogodzić. Do powrotu Snape'a… jeżeli kiedykolwiek wróci…_ Potter odsunął od siebie ponure myśli. Nie wiedział, dlaczego zniknięcie mężczyzny tak bardzo go zasmuciło. Jak widać, Draco nie był jedyną osobą, która w cudowny sposób nagle stała się dla niego ważna. Teraz musiał tylko przekonać Draco.

~ 20 grudnia 4081 — Ukryta jaskinia~

Harry wstał, przeciągnął się i ziewnął.

– Kilka tysięcy lat snu, a ja wciąż czuję się tak, jakbym nie spał od wielu dni – stwierdził.

Jeremiasz drgnął.

– Może powinieneś się przespać. Mogę transmutować dla ciebie łóżko – zaoferował. – Kiedy będziesz odpoczywał, ja mogę wrócić do zamku po jedzenie i wodę – dodał.

Harry westchnął.

– Domyślam się, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nie mogę jeszcze iść do zamku, ale jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby kontynuować opowieść. Przydałoby mi się kilka godzin odpoczynku.

Jeremiasz pokiwał głową i rozejrzał się dookoła niepewnie.

–Um… nie chcę cię zostawić samego… – _A jeśli zniknie? Albo coś pójdzie nie tak i znowu umrze? Albo, Merlinie, co będzie, jeżeli ktoś go znajdzie?_

– Boisz się, że zniknę? – spytał cierpko Potter, wstrząsając tym Jeremiasza, ponieważ dokładnieo tym myślał.

Chłopak pokiwał głową z zakłopotaniem.

Brunet uśmiechnął się.

– Myślę, że wciąż tu będę, gdy wrócisz. Fawkes mnie ochroni. Prawda, Fawkes?

Feniks uniósł łepek z zainteresowaniem i rozłożył skrzydła w bardzo arogancki sposób, patrząc na Jeremiasza tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Oczywiście, że tak!_

Malfoy uśmiechnął się, mimo zdenerwowania.

– W takim razie w porządku.

Po transmutowaniu kamiennej ławy, na której leżał Harry, w miłe, miękkie łóżko i sprawdzeniu, czy Potterowi jest wygodnie, Jeremiasz wyszedł się z jaskini. Sprawdził, czyiluzja przy wejściu była nadal na miejscu i potem, chcąc mieć pewność, że będzie w stanie wrócić, rzucił zaklęcie, które umożliwi mu wyśledzenie współrzędnych jaskini.

Droga do zamku zajęła mu więcej czasu, niż myślał. Bez zniszczonego, magicznego samochodu, który podwiózłby go, zajęło mu to godzinę. Kiedyw końcu zobaczył skraj lasu, był już bardzo zmęczony i miał nadzieję, że Harry nadal śpi. Nie chciał, żeby Potter był sam.

Nadal do końca nie docierało do niego, że przywrócił do życia _Harry'ego Pottera_. Był podekscytowany, przestraszony, szczęśliwy i po prostu w szoku. Czekał na ten dzień przezwiele lat, ale to wciąż było zdumiewające. I Harry był zupełnie inny, niż to sobie wyobrażał!

_O wiele lepiej. Wiedziałem, że będzie wspaniały _–_ jest w końcu wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata. Jest bohaterem. Ale jego historia jest taka niesamowita. Bardzo różni się od tego, co można znaleźć w książkach historycznych. Jak mogli to wszystko tak przeinaczyć?_ To prawda, że Harry nie był wtedy w stanie opowiedzieć jej wszystkim, ale historia przedstawiana w książkach tak bardzo się różniła od opowieści Pottera, że aż się wierzyć nie chciało, iż tak bardzo się pomylili.

Jeremiasz, zanim się zorientował, był już w zamku. Ostrożnie skierował się do kuchni i otworzył sekretne drzwi, łaskocząc gruszkę, tak jak robił to już wiele razy. Cóż, „sekretne"drzwi wcale nie były takie sekretne.

Gdy wszedł do kuchni, nie zaskoczył go fakt, że czekały na niego dwa skrzaty. Skrzaty zawsze wiedziały, kiedy były potrzebne. Również nigdy nie wydawały się zwracać uwagi na to, czy uczniowie byli poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej, czy też nie, więc Jeremiasz wiedział, że nie będzie przez nie wypytywany, a jego zachowanie nie zostanie zgłoszone głowie jego domu. Poprosił skrzaty o przygotowanie koszyka jedzeniem i rzucił zaklęcie utrzymujące ciepło na gorące potrawy, takie jak kurczak czy zupa.

Potem wślizgnął się do dormitorium Slytherinu i zaczął grzebać w kufrze w poszukiwaniu odzieży. _Dwa tysiące dziwnych lat w tych samych ciuchach musi być nudne. Założę się, żeHarry chętnie przebierze się w świeże ubranie, takie bez plam krwi i dziur,_ pomyślał. Próbował znaleźć coś, co spodobałoby się Harry'emu i z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że nic nie wydawało się pasować do tego młodego mężczyzny. Chciał, żeby Potter był zadowolony.

_Może będzie po prostu wdzięczny, że ma nowe ubranie,_ upomniał się Jeremiasz.

Chwycił więc najmilszy, najwygodniejszy sweter i miękkie spodnie, a potem jeszcze zapasowy płaszcz. Zmniejszając wszystko za wyjątkiem jedzenia, ruszył z powrotem do lasu. Przemierzając go, wrócił myślami do Harry'ego i zaczął się zastanawiać, co jeszcze się może wydarzy.

_Jak wszyscy zareagują na jego widok?_, zastanawiał się. To było samolubne, ale Jeremiasz pojął, że właściwie niechce,aby ktokolwiek inny widział Pottera.

Chciał utrzymać powrót Harry'ego w sekrecie. _Zabiorą go. Zrobią testy, przesłuchają go, będą go pokazywać światu jako jakąś atrakcję karnawałową. Ale z tego, co mi do tej pory powiedział, nie sądzę, żeby mu się to spodobało, ale nikogo to nie będzie obchodziło. I… może już nigdy go nie zobaczę._

Jeremiasz zatrzymał się, zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo ta myśl go zasmuciła. Miał obsesję na punkcie Harry'ego od tak dawna, wciąż myślał o tym, jakby to było móc go spotkać, porozmawiać. Teraz to mu się udało i nie chciał tego stracić. Chciał zatrzymać Gryfona dla siebie.

_Ale nie mogę. On nie jest jakiegoś rodzaju zwierzątkiem, które mógłbym zachować dla siebie. Jest osobą, czarodziejem, wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata, do cholery! Jak mogę nawet myśleć o zatrzymaniu go dla siebie? _Przeklinając własną samolubność, uświadomił sobie, że mocno się zadurzył w Harrym Potterze. Jeremiasz potrząsnął głową. _To nie ma znaczenia. On nawet mnie nie zna. Sam ledwie go znam… i nie zasługuję na niego. Nikt na niego nie zasługuje. Jest dobrym człowiekiem. _Po raz pierwszy, Jeremiasz marzył, żeby naprawdę _być _Draco Malfoyem.

„_Każdy Malfoy jest albo Lucjuszem, albo Draconem, synu"._

Jeremiasz westchnął. Chciał, żeby jego ojciec miał rację. Chciał być mężczyzną, którego kochał Harry.

Chłopak nie miał wątpliwości, że historia, którą opowiadał mu Potter, była historią miłości między Harrym i Draco. To nie była jednak smutna myśl, jak stwierdził Jeremiasz. To wydawało się właściwe, że Potter kochał Draco, po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli. Ale wciąż… Jeremiasz tak bardzo chciał być na miejscu Draco.

Kręcąc głową, rozdrażniony tym użalaniem się nad samym sobą, Ślizgon ruszył dalej. Po niedługim czasie znów wspinał się do ukrytej jaskini, ciągnąc za sobą kosz pełen jedzenia. Gdy wchodził do środka, zobaczył Faweksa siedzącego na krawędzi jaskini, obserwującego las. Jeremiasz uśmiechnął się.

– Uważasz na niego, co, Faweks?

Ptak rzucił mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie, ale przechylił głowę. Jeremiasz uśmiechnął się i wszedł do jaskini. Harry nadal spał, leżąc na łóżku z jedna ręką bezwładnie przerzuconą przezkrawędź siennika, a drugą ułożoną pod dziwnym kątem pod podbródkiem. Różdżkę luźno trzymał w ręce przerzuconej przez skraj łóżka, a jego rzęsy lekko drżały, gdy śnił.

Nie chcąc go budzić – a także chcąc po prostu poprzyglądać mu się, jak śpi spokojnie – Jeremiasz ostrożnie odłożył koszyk i cicho transmutował jeden z pergaminów w poduszkę, na której usiadł. Z Faweksem strzegącym wejścia, Jeremiasz mógł się zrelaksować i cieszyć się widokiem śpiącego Harry'ego. Jednakże wkrótce odezwało się jego własne zmęczenie i on również usnął.

– Jeremiaszu.

Jeremiasz mruknął coś i wrócił do cichego chrapania.

– Jeremiaszu.

Nadal bez odpowiedzi.

–Zostwmie – mruknął w końcu Malfoy.

– Och, do jasnej anielki, jesteś równie okropny jak on… JEREMIASZU!

Jeremiasz szarpnął się, uderzając głową o kamienną ścianę znajdującą się za nim i skulił się z

bólu, chwytając za głowę.

– Auuu!

Potter pochylił się nad nim z rękami na biodrach.

– Sam jesteś sobie winien, nie trzeba było spać na siedząco.

Chłopak musiał zamrugać kilka razy, aby rozumieć, co się dzieje. I wtedy sobie przypomniał.

– Och! Harry! – zawołał, szybko się podnosząc. – Przepraszam! Musiałem zasnąć! Wszystko w porządku? Czy coś się stało? Wszystko…

– Nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest! – przerwał mu Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. – Właściwie to byłem głodny, ale pomyślałem, że niekulturalnie byłoby brać jedzenie bez pytania – wyjaśnił i zrobił krok w tył, wskazując ręką koszyk. – Mogę?

–Huh? Och, oczywiście! – sapnął Malfoy, czując się jak imbecyl. – Weź, co chcesz!

– Dzięki – powiedział Harry i usiadł, przysuwając sobie koszyk. Otworzył go i uśmiechnął się na widok różnorodności potraw, wciąż gorących i pachnących. – Jedzenie z Hogwartu… jak ja za tobą tęskniłem – szepnął. Potem chwycił herbatnik i usmażone udko kurczaka i wgryzł się w nie.

– Więc… – zaczął Jeremiasz po kilku minutach ciszy, zakłócanej jedynie odgłosami spożywania posiłku.

Harry połknął porcję purée z ziemniaków.

– Przepraszam… zachowuję się jak prosie – powiedział z zakłopotaniem.

Jeremiasz potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

– Nie, nie, wcale nie! Jestem pewien, że bycie martwym przez tak długi czas sprawiło, że teraz umierasz z głodu. Zjedz wszystko, na co masz ochotę.

Potter wytarł ręce z jakichś resztek i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, już jest w porządku. Jeżeli zjem coś jeszcze, to prawdopodobnie się pochoruję –zażartował. – W każdym razie… chcesz, żebym opowiedział ci resztę historii, tak?

Jeremiasz skinął głową.

– Tylko, jeżeli czujesz się na siłach – dodał, nie chcąc, aby Harry się przemęczał.

– Nic mi nie jest. Gdzie skończyłem? Och, pamiętam. Cóż, oczywiście Draco nie był zadowolony, kiedy mu o wszystkim opowiedziałem…

~10 września 1996 — Wrzeszcząca Chata~

– Jak mogłeś im powiedzieć? – krzyknął zdenerwowany Draco.

Harry skrzywił się. Próbował wyjaśnić wszystko tak spokojnie i szybko, jak tylko potrafił, ale Draco wybuchł gdzieś w połowie jego tłumaczeń, i teraz wściekły chodził po pomieszczeniu tam izpowrotem.

– Draco, oni chcą pomóc – zaczął Potter.

– Nie, oni chcą mnie przesłuchać i użyć jako przynęty! – odciął się wściekle blondyn, nadal krążąc po pokoju. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Zdradziłeś mnie – NAS! – krzyknął, rzucając Harry'emu gniewne spojrzenie.

Brunet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Bez względu na powód, _zdradził _Severusa i Draco. Gdy wciąż milczał, Malfoy ponownie na niego spojrzał i zapytał:

– Coś ty sobie myślał?

– Myślałem o tym, że chcę cię chronić – powiedział szczerze Gryfon. – Ciebie i Jeremy'ego.

– Przez powiedzenie o nas _wrogowi_?

W Harrym zawrzał gniew.

– Oni nie są wrogami! Jesteś teraz po naszej stronie i najwyższy czas, żebyś sobie o tym przypomniał, Malfoy!

Draco spojrzał na niego, jak gdyby Harry dał mu w twarz. Patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przez moment Harry myślał, że widzi w nich ból, ale ta chwila szybko minęła, a na twarzy Malfoya pojawiła się zwyczajowa maska obojętności.

– Masz rację, Potter. Jestem po twojej stronie. Ale oni tego nie wiedzą i jeżeli sądzisz, że pozwolą mi wejść do ich tajnego stowarzyszenia bez wcześniejszego przesłuchania i klątw, to jesteś równie szalony co Czarny Pan – stwierdził spokojnie Ślizgon.

Chociaż Harry poczuł rozpacz, widząc, jak jego Draco znika i wraca dawny, opanowany Malfoy, wiedział, że to on wywołał ten gniew. W końcu zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku. Nie robił tego już od dłuższego czasu. Chociaż bardzo chciał przeprosić, wiedział, że miał rację. Tak samo jak i Draco, ale najważniejsze było teraz przeniesienie blondyna i Jeremy'ego wbezpieczne miejsce.

– Nie wiemy, gdzie jest Snape ani co robi – zaczął Harry. – Co będzie, jeżeli Voldemort dowiedział się, że Snape go zdradził? Sam przyznałeś, że nie masz zbyt wiele do powiedzenia na temat planów Voldemorta, więc nawet jeśli będą cię przesłuchiwać, nie powiesz im nic, czego sam już Zakonowi nie przekazałem. Ale Snape zna lokalizację _tej _kryjówki. Snape wie prawieo wszystkim, co się dzieje po obu stronach tej wojny. Jeżeli _zostałby_ odkryty, każdy kolejny dzień przesłuchań przybliżałby go do załamania. Jest dobry, wiemy to, ale nie jest niezniszczalny. W końcu złamałby się i to miejsce przestałoby być bezpieczne.

Draco w końcu stanął i opadł na sofę.

– _Są_ rzeczy, o których… nie chcę, żeby wiedzieli twoi_ przyjaciele_. Moje życie nie jest na pokaz – warknął Draco w bardzo snape'owaty sposób.

_Rzeczy, o których nie chce rozmawiać,_ pomyślał Harry. Zauważył, że Draco nigdy nie wchodził w szczegóły, jeśli chodziło o jego dzieciństwo, czy nawet o życie w Slytherinie.

Potter musiał przyznać, że tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele o rzeczach niezwiązanych z wojną czy strategiami, a strzępki informacji, jakie dostawał od blondyna, nie były zbyt konkretne. Harry nigdy nie dopytywał, ponieważ uważał, że to nie jest jego sprawa, zresztą jeszcze do niedawna wcale mu na tym nie zależało. Teraz, gdy wiedział, że mu zależy, wciąż to nie była jego sprawa.

– Wiem – powiedział w końcu. – Ale oni cię nie skrzywdzą. Wymusiłem na nich obietnicę, że będę podczas przesłuchania i upewnię się, żeby pewnych pytań ci nie zadawali – obiecał. Draco przewrócił oczami.

– Tak, ponieważ aurorzy przyjmują teraz polecenia od _ciebie _– rzucił kpiąco.

– _Będą _mnie słuchali, Draco – zapewnił wściekle Harry. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i Potter obserwował, jak blondyn powoli zaczyna się relaksować. Jakby całe napięcie odpływało z ciała i spojrzenia Draco.

– W porządku, Harry. Pójdę – powiedział spokojnie Malfoy.

Harry przez chwilę miał przeczucie. Widział ich dwóch na polu bitwy, Draco rzucającego się przed Avadę, żeby go zasłonić. Ta myśl przerażała Harry'ego. Ludzie ryzykowali dla niego życie każdego dnia, ale czy chciał, żeby Draco robił to samo? Żeby oddał swoje życie za Harry'ego? Absolutnie nie.

~20 grudnia 4081 — Ukryta jaskinia~

– Uczucie było tak intensywne, że poprzysiągłem sobie, iż gdy będę walczył z Voldemortem, zrobię wszystko, aby trzymać Draco jak najdalej od siebie. Dotrzymałem tej przysięgi –powiedział Harry. – Ale odbiegamy od historii. Nikomu nie powiedziałem, gdzie Draco i Jeremy się ukrywali, ponieważ bałem się, że jeśli Severus wróci, to Zakon od razu go pojmie. Byłem pewien, że gdyby McGonagall wiedziała, gdzie przebywa Draco, postawiłaby w tym miejscu straż. Zanim zabrałem Draco do Zakonu, spędziliśmy godzinę na przerabianiu różnych pytań, codo których musiałem się upewnić, że nie zostaną zadane – powiedział Potter.

– Jak mogłeś uniknąć pytań o Severusa? – zapytał Jeremiasz. Każde pytanie, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, prowadziło do odpowiedzi, która zdemaskowałaby Severusa Snape'a.

– To było podstępne, ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że jeżeli Draco poda wystarczająco dużo informacji o swoim ojcu i Voldemorcie, to nie zapytają go o Severusa. W końcu podejrzewali, że Severus był albo martwy, albo zdradził Voldemorta, skoro nikt go od jakiegoś czasu nie widział – wyjaśnił brunet.

– A co z treningami? Na pewno zapytali o to, co ty i Draco robiliście w ukryciu.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Zdecydowaliśmy, że Draco będzie mógł uniknąć wspominania o Severusie, jeżeli zapytają go tylko o to, co sam robił. Nie mieli podstaw, aby sądzić, że widywał się z kimś jeszcze oprócz mniei Jeremy'ego, więc było mało prawdopodobne, żeby zapytali z _kim_ był. Wiedziałem, że Zakon dowie się o tym, co robiłem, i wiedziałem, że oni nigdy tego nie zrozumieją, a zwłaszcza Ron, Hermiona i Remus. To było tylko jedno zpoświęceń. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jeżeli Draco mógł codziennie się torturować i porzucić swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół, żeby zrobić to, co uznawał za słuszne, to ja mogłem poświęcić swój wizerunek Złotego Chłopca – wyjaśnił Harry. Spojrzał na Jeremiasza i zmarszczył brwi. – Coś się stało?

Jeremiasz wyglądał na lekko wstrząśniętego.

– To tylko… to wszystko… Nic o tym nie ma w książkach historycznych. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony tym, że oficjalna wersja tak bardzo mija się z prawdą.

Harry westchnął.

– Jestem pewien, że po wojnie ludzie potrzebowali Wybrańca równie mocno, jak potrzebowali go podczas wojny. Prawdopodobnie nawet martwy byłem uważany za tak idealnego, niewinnego Złotego Chłopca, z tak czystym sercem, że dałem się zabić, aby ratować czarodziejski świat – powiedział gorzko.

Jeremiasz przygryzł wargę, mając wrażenie, jak gdyby nastąpił na minę. Oczywiste było, że Harry czuł niechęć do tytułu Wybawiciela.

– Przepraszam – powiedział.

– W porządku. Podejrzewam, że nawet tysiąclecie czy dwa nie mogą wymazać złych wspomnień. W każdym razie, na czym skończyłem?

– Um, miałeś zamiar przyprowadzić Draco na przesłuchanie – przypomniał mu Jeremiasz.

– Ach, tak. Pamiętałem historię o Grindelwaldzie, o tym, jak Albus Dumbledore został bohaterem tamtej wojny, kiedy pokonał Gellerta. Pamiętałem, że wielu ludzi po wojnie sądziło, że być może Albus był _zbyt_ potężny, że mógł się stać skorumpowany jak Grindelwald. Ale Albus nigdy nie przejawiał żadnych oznak zainteresowania Czarną Magią i był zbyt przyjazny imądry, więc ludzie dali sobie spokój, aż w końcu zniknęły zupełnie wszelkie podejrzenia wobec łem, że nie byłem tak przyjacielski i dzięki Ricie Skeeter i kolegom ze szkoły społeczeństwo już wiedziało, że miałem charakterek. Wiedzieli nawet, że w przeszłości straciłem kontrolę nad magią. Byłem świadomy, że kiedy członkowie Zakonu tylko dowiedzą się o tym, że ćwiczyłem Niewybaczalne, a nawet opanowałem Cruciatusa, to zaczną podejrzewać, że mogę zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Że mogłem, już wtedy, być zepsuty. Musiałem to sprytnie rozegrać, żeby chronić siebie i Draco. Kiedy powiedziałem Draco, że potrzebuję jakiegoś planu, on wpadł na pomysł. Nie spodobał mi się, ponieważ kłócił się z moimi gryfońskimi ideałami, ale wiedziałem, że to jedyne wyjście. Miałem już wyrobioną doskonałą żyłkę negocjatora, ale to i tak tylko zwiększyło ich podejrzenia. Aportowałem nas na miejsce spotkania poza Hogsmeade, o dziwo, całkiem niedaleko Wrzeszczącej Chaty. McGonagall, Moody, Remus i Kingsley czekali na nas. Trzymałem się blisko Draco, żeby aurorzy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że byłem tam, aby go chronić. Pozwoliłem im zabrać jego różdżkę, ale niepozwoliłem go tknąć.

~10 Września 1996 — Niedaleko za murami Hogsmeade~

– Gdzie jest drugi chłopiec, Harry? – spytała McGonagall z dezaprobatą.

Harry czuł, jak Draco spina się obok niego, ale Potter pozostał spokojny. Złość lub niezdecydowanie przeszkodziłyby mu w osiągnięciu tego, co planował.

– Na razie go nie przyprowadzę – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Cztery zimne spojrzenia zwróciły się na niego.

– Dlaczego nie? – spytała McGonagall.

– Ponieważ nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, że nie skrzywdzicie Draco. Chyba że będę miał coś, czego chcecie.

Kingsley warknął, ale McGonagall uniosła dłoń, aby go uciszyć. Spojrzała pytająco na Harry'ego.

– Wykorzystujesz chłopca, żeby nas szantażować? – zapytała zaskoczona.

Potter chciał pokręcić głową, ale wtedy zrozumiał, że w gruncie rzeczy używał Jeremy'ego jako szantażu, więc wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak sądzę. Sprowadzę Jeremy'ego gdy skończycie przesłuchiwać Draco. Chcę, aby było jasne, że pewne pytania nie mogą zostać zadane i kiedy powiem dość, przestaniecie –wytłumaczył.

Szok na twarzy Minerwy był doskonale widoczny; oczywiste było, że nie spodziewała się po nim czegoś takiego. Moody przyglądał mu się badawczym spojrzeniem, Remus wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zszokowanego niż McGonagall, a na czole Kingsleya niepokojąco pulsowała żyła, chociaż on sam wyglądał na spokojnego.

– Harry, co się z tobą dzieje? Chłopiec potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej –powiedział z niedowierzaniem Remus.

Potter potrząsnął głową.

– Jeremy'emu nic nie jest. Jego stan się nie zmienił, kilka godzin nie zrobi różnicy.

– Byłbyś skłonny zaryzykować życie chłopca? – zapytała zdumiona McGonagall.

– To nie jest ryzyko – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – A przynajmniej nie do końca. Chcę, żeby Draco był bezpieczny i nie jestem aż tak głupi, aby pozwolić wam, aurorom, grzebać mu w głowie – stwierdził zimnym głosem. – Albo będę kontrolował przesłuchanie, albo aportuje nas z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce i tym razem z_ostanę_ z nimi – dodał.

Nie dyskutowali wcześniej nad ostatnią częścią planu, więc zaskoczyła ona Draco. Ze strony Harry'ego to była decyzja podjęta pod wpływem impulsu. Nawet nie był pewny, czy naprawdę miał to na myśli. To jednak nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ jedynym, co się teraz liczyło, było to, czy _oni_ sądzili, że ma to na myśli. I okazało się, że tak.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedziała McGonagall.

Harry patrzył, jak coś w spojrzeniu dyrektorki umiera. Przypominało to obserwowanie powolnego zamykania się drzwi. _Już mi nie ufa. Zaczęła inaczej o mnie myśleć_, pomyślał._ Poświęcenia. Muszę to poświęcić_, przypomniał sobie, aby jego silna wola nie złamała się i poczuł ból na myśl, że stracił zaufanie swych przyjaciół i kolegów. I będzie już tylko gorzej, gdy dowiedzą się o _tym._

McGonagall zwróciła się do Draco.

– Panie Malfoy, jestem Strażnikiem Tajemnicy miejsca, w którym zatrzyma się pan razem z panem Potterem – zaczęła i Harry musiał powstrzymać się przed wzdrygnięciem na dźwięksłów „pan Potter" zamiast „Harry". – Warunkiem pańskiego pobytu pod naszą ochroną jest szczegółowe przesłuchanie pod wpływem Veritaserum. Przesłuchanie poprowadzi Shackelbolt – skinęła na Kingsleya – i Nimfadora Tonks, dwoje naszych aurorów.– Przesłuchiwanie zostanie obejrzane i – odchrząknęła – nadzorowane przez pana Pottera. Pozostaniesz w areszcie domowym i pod obserwacją jednego z członków Zakonu, zazwyczaj aurora. Pańska różdżka zostanie skonfiskowana. Nasza ochrona będzie obowiązywać do końca wojny, a po tym czasie zostanie pan osądzony za wszystkie zbrodnie, jakich się pan dopuścił. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek skrzywdzi pan lub będzie pan groził któremuś z członków Zakonu, zostanie pan aresztowany i zaprowadzony do Ministerstwa przez naszych aurorów. Czy zgadza się pan na taki układ?

Harry spojrzał na Draco. Blondyn wydawał się być spokojny, a nawet zrelaksowany, gdy skinął głową.

– Tak – powiedział.

McGonagall pokiwała głową.

– Dobrze. Oczekuję od pana odpowiedniego zachowania i nie wystawiania mojej cierpliwości na próbę. Teraz aportuje się pan z Shackelboltem do Kwatery Głównej. To jest adres –powiedziała, podając mu kawałek papieru. Teraz Draco będzie mógł się udać na Grimauld Place nr12, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie o tym komukolwiek powiedzieć. – Panie Potter, ufam, że jest pan w stanie udać się tam sam bez żadnego problemu.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, czekała już na nich widownia. Hermiona, Ron, Tonks i Pomfrey stali w drzwiach. Żadne z nich oczywiście nie wyglądało na szczęśliwych. Pomfrey spojrzała na Harry'ego pytająco.

– Gdzie jest chłopiec?

– Nastąpiła zmiana planów –odpowiedziała spokojnie McGonagall. – Chłopiec nie zostanie tutaj przeniesiony, dopóki nie skończymy przesłuchiwać pana Malfoya.

– Wiedziałem! – eksplodował Ron. – Cholerny bękart oszukał Harry'ego! – zrobił krok w kierunku blondyna, ale Harry był bliżej i zablokował go. Ron wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Co robisz, Harry?

– To było moja decyzja, żeby nie zabierać Jeremy'ego z nami – wyjaśnił.

– Co? Dlaczego? – zapytała natychmiast Hermiona.

– Aby powstrzymać wszystkich przed znęcaniem się nad Draco – stwierdził spokojnie Gryfon.

Ron i Hermiona wyglądali na zdziwionych, a Tonks wręcz na oszołomioną. Oczywiście, to rudzielec odezwał się pierwszy.

– Znęcania? Harry, to _Malfoy_!

– Tak, doszedłem do tego sam – powiedział Harry, a mały uśmieszek błąkał się na jego ustach.

Ron wymamrotał coś oburzony, wyraźnie zabrakło mu słów. Hermiona spoglądała na niego badawczym wzrokiem. Pomfrey miała kwaśną minę i obrzuciła Tonks nieszczęśliwym spojrzeniem.

– Dobrze, więc przestańcie się obijać i zacznijcie przesłuchiwać Draco! Chcę mieć tutaj młodego Jeremy'ego za godzinę! – zarządziła.

Oczywiście, Poppy to Poppy, więc szybko zajęto się sprawą. Nikt nigdy nie ignorował poleceń pielęgniarki, z czego Harry byłteraz bardzo zadowolony. Ta kobieta może nie pełniła wielkiej roli podczas wojny, ale miała więcej władzy nad Zakonem, niż dotychczas sądził! McGonagall wyprosiła nastroszonego Rona i rozdrażnioną Hermionę z pokoju, a reszta dorosłych podążyła za nimi, aż w końcu tylko Harry, Draco, Tonks i Shacklebolt pozostali w pomieszczeniu.

– Chodźcie za mną – powiedziała formalnie kobieta.

Cała trójka poszła za nią do sutereny, która jak zauważył Harry nadal była zawalona, chociaż większość rzeczy została przesunięta na bok tak, że wolnego miejsca wystarczyło na kilka niewygodnych krzeseł. Harry wiedział, że to tutaj Zakon wyciągał informacje od więźniów, zanim przekazywał ich Ministerstwu. Było tu wilgotno, brudno i śmiesznie pachniało – w zasadzie był to stereotypowy pokój przesłuchań. Nie było jedynie lampy, której światło padałoby wyłącznie na krzesło stojące na środku, gdzie kazali usiąść Draco. Nie, czarodzieje nie korzystali z elektryczności. Zamiast tego Tonks użyła różdżki blondyna, żeby zaświecić mu prosto w twarz. Draco wzdrygnął się z powodu pojawienia się nagłej jasności i próbował przez nią przejrzeć, szukając wzrokiem Harry', zauważając problem, przesunął swoje krzesło na bok tak, aby Malfoy mógł na niego patrzeć, nie zostając jednocześnie oślepionym. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco iucieszył się, widząc jak chłopak odpręża się nieco.

Shacklebolt wyjął małą butelkę z kieszeni i zwrócił się do Draco.

– Panie Malfoy, teraz zostaną panu podane trzy krople Veritaserum. Następnie zostanie pan dokładnie przesłuchany przeze mnie, Tonks… i pana Pottera – dodał, gdy Harry odchrząknął. Rzucił Gryfonowi groźne spojrzenie, zanim odkorkował buteleczkę i odmierzył krople. Draco posłusznie otworzył usta, wystawił język, kiedy mu polecono, i przełknął trzy krople eliksiru. Przesłuchiwanie rozpoczęło się od podstaw – imię, data urodzenia, czy jesteś lojalny wobec Czarnego Pana, itd. Potem pytania zaczęły być bardziej skomplikowane i Harry siedział, jak na szpilkach, gotowy, aby zareagować, gdyby stały się zbyt osobiste lub dotyczyły Snape'a. Draco ze swojej strony wydawał się spokojny jak zwykle. Wszystko wydawało się iść doskonale, lepiej niż się spodziewali. Draco miał niewiele informacji do zaoferowania, których Harryjuż wcześniej im nie przekazał.

I wtedy oczywiście nadeszło pytanie, którego Potter się obawiał.

– Czy próbowałeś pomóc chłopcu, kiedy znalazłeś go na ulicy?

_Och, kurde!,_ pomyślał Harry. Nie powinien odpowiadać na to pytanie, a odpowiedź musiałabyć szczera. Byli spaleni.

– Tak – powiedział pewnie Draco.

_Co? Nawet mu nie zależy na Jeremym! Veritaserum przestało działać? To niemożliwe!, _myślał Potter.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ potrzebował mojej pomocy, a ja musiałem udowodnić, że nie jestem lojalny wobec Czarnego Pana.

– Gdzie poszedłeś po…

– Stop! – Harry zaskoczył dwoje aurorów. – Nie pytaj go o miejsce, do którego go przeniosłem.

Shacklebolt zacisnął wargi z rozdrażnieniem, gdy spojrzał na Gryfona.

– A dlaczego nie?

– To jest bezpieczne miejsce. Chcę, żeby takim pozostało, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś się wydarzyło – wyjaśnił zwięźle Harry.

– Dla pana Malfoya? – zapytała powoli Tonks, jak gdyby pytanie było bardzo ważne.

Potter potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, dla mnie.

– Jesteś tu bezpieczny – powiedział Shacklebolt.

– Jak na razie, ale kto wie, co się jeszcze zdarzy. Ufam wszystkim tu obecnym, ale może się stać wszystko, jeśli się tego nie spodziewacie. Nauczyłem się tego podczas tej wojny – powiedział Harry z goryczą w głosie.

Wyraz twarzy Tonks zmiękł ze współczuciem, a Shacklebolt wydawał się patrzeć na Harry'ego z nieco większym szacunkiem i mniejszym rozdrażnieniem. Pokiwał głową.

– Bardzo dobrze – zgodził się.Potem ponownie zwrócił się do Draco. – Co zrobiłeś w czasie, gdy się ukrywałeś?

Potter rozsiadł się, odprężając się. To było pytanie, na które się przygotowali i Draco odpowiedział na nie tak, jak to uzgodnili.

– Szkoliłem się, pomagałem Harry'emu się uczyć i opiekowałem się Jeremym. A także jadłem, spałem, chodziłem do toalety…

– Wystarczy – wtrącił gładko Shacklebolt. Harry był zszokowany tym, jak szczerze Draco musiał odpowiedzieć. W zasadzie to było dość zabawne. Przestało być, kiedy Shacklebolt kontynuował przesłuchanie. – W jakich treningach ty i pan Potter uczestniczyliście?

– Wojennych – odpowiedział Draco.

Shacklebolt zmienił pytanie.

– W jakim rodzaju treningu ty i pan Potter uczestniczyliście?

– Poddawałem się Cruciatusowi i usiłowałem go przełamać – odparł Malfoy.

Powietrze stało się ciężkie. Harry praktycznie słyszał trybiki poruszające się w umysłach Shacklebolta i Tonks, gdy przyswajali odpowiedź Draco. Wtedy Tonks spytała miękko:

– Kto rzucał na ciebie Cruciatusa?

– Harry.

Już. Cisza, która towarzyszyła temu stwierdzeniu, była pełna napięcia, jak w oczekiwaniu na wybuch. Harry czekał, czekał i czekał. Shackelbolt spojrzał na niego lodowatym wzrokiem. Tonks zabrakło słów, jakby wciąż starała się przetrawić tę informację. W końcu jej się to udało i powiedziała całkiem spokojnie:

– Nie sądzę, żeby Veritaserum działało.

Cóż, Harry nie oczekiwał _takiej_ odpowiedzi. Krzyku – tak. Gniewu – zdecydowanie. Był tak zaskoczony stwierdzeniem Tonks, że nie zdołał powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem. Niedowierzanie na twarzy kobiety zmieniło się w zakłopotanie, ale Shacklebolt wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, jak gdyby był gotów zaatakować w każdym momencie.

– On nie kłamie – powiedział Potter. – Mówi prawdę. Ćwiczyliśmy Cruciatusa.

– Harry! – zawołała wstrząśnięta Tonks. – Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić? Co ci się stało?

_Jest tam. Nieufność. Przepraszam, Tonks._

– Ponieważ musiałem nauczyć się, jak go rzucać – odpowiedział Potter tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł.

– Dlaczego miałbyś się uczyć Niewybaczalnych? – warknął Shacklebot.

– Czułem, że to było konieczne – odparł Harry, starając się nie panikować. Kłamanie na ten temat było o wiele trudniejsze, niż sądził. Nauczył się być wystarczająco obojętny, aby rzucić Cruciatusa bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale szybko zrozumiał, że to nie wystarczyło, aby celowo skłonić swoich towarzyszy, żeby go znienawidzili.

– Harry, dlaczego w ogóle pomyślałeś, że to konieczne? – spytała Tonks.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i powtórzył przemowę, którą zaserwował mu Snape.

– Myślałem o tym od jakiegoś czasu. Ogłuszałem ludzi podczas bitwy, ale co się z nimi później działo? Byli zabierani na przesłuchanie przez członków Zakonu lub aurorzy z Ministerstwa dopadali ich pierwsi i robili z nimi nie wiadomo co albo Śmierciożercy zabierali ich, a potem byli torturowani i może nawet zabijani. Byłem tego nieświadomy, ale kiedy zobaczyłem Jeremy'ego i zrozumiałem, że gdybym go tam zostawił, to mógłby zostać porwany przez jakiegoś śmierciożercę, wiedziałem, że nie mogę być już dłużej takim ignorantem. Nie mogłem po prostu zostawiać za sobą ludzi, mając nadzieję, że będą mieli szczęście i zostaną zabrani przez odpowiednie osoby. Musiałem w końcu wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność.

– Używanie Cruciatusa do torturowania swoich przeciwników jest według ciebie sposobem na _poczuwanie się do odpowiedzialności_? – warknął Shacklebolt.

– Nie… Cruciatus był tylko przygotowaniem. Sposobem na wywołanie u siebie takiego stanu odrętwienia, żebym mógł zabijać bez zastanowienia – powiedziany cicho Potter. Słowa _Avada Kedavra _wisiały ciężko w powietrzu.

– Więc teraz chcesz być zabójcą? – spytał mężczyzna spokojnym tonem, przypominającym Harry'emu ciszę przed burzą.

– Jestem pewna, że nie chciał, aby to tak zabrzmiało, Kingsley! – powiedziała szybko Tonks.

– Harry, wiesz, że pomogłabym ci. Każdy z nas zrobiłby to. Nie musisz się uczyć Czarnej Magii, żeby umieć się efektywnie bronić!

– _Wiem,_ jak się bronić, ale jak według ciebie zabiję Voldemorta? Wszyscy chcecie, żebym to zrobił, _oczekujecie,_ że to zrobię, ale ja nie jestem zabójcą! Nawet nie wiem, jak rzucić klątwę zabijającą! Nie mogę przejść przez tę wojnę bez krwi na rękach! Nauczyłem się tego dawno temu i najwyższy czas, abym wszedł do gry.

Harry wpatrywał się hardo i z determinacją w aurorów.

– Nie powiecie mi, że nikogo nie zabiliście w tej wojnie.

– Harry, nie powinieneś być zmuszony do zrobienia tego… – zaczęła Tonks.

– Nie, nie powinienem. Nie powinienem być zmuszony do zrobienia wielu rzeczy, ale to niema teraz znaczenia. Nie mam problemu z tym, co robię, z tym, co zamierzam zrobić. To ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny, a co więcej, ja _chcę_ to zrobić. Więc nie osądzajcie mnie za chęć bycia przygotowanym – powiedział Potter.

Tonks westchnęła.

– Mogłeś do nas przyjść. Pomoglibyśmy ci. Nie musiałeś uczyć się… torturowania ludzi.

Harry nie wierzył w to. Nieważne jak bardzo polegali na tym, że zniszczy Voldemorta, wciąż nie chcieli dzielić się z nim informacjami i, jak przyznała Tonks, nie nauczyliby go tego, czego _naprawdę_ musiał się nauczyć. Czego Snape i Draco go nauczyli. Poza tym sam nigdynie pomyślałby o tym, gdyby Snape mu o tego nie wyjaśnił.

– Być może, ale Draco tam był. Potrzebował schronienia, więc to była doskonała wymiana. Dostarczyłem mu schronienie, a on zapewnił mi szkolenie.

– I mam uwierzyć, że pan Malfoy pozwolił się torturować chłopcu, z którym, jak rozumiem, miał niezbyt przyjemną przeszłość?

Chociaż Shacklebolt nie skierował pytania do Draco, blondyn odpowiedział:

– Tak.

Shacklebolt zerknął na niego raczej pogardliwie.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ chciałem również nauczyć się, jak zrzucić Cruciatusa.

– Żebyśmy nie mogli torturować ciebie?

– Nie, żebym w razie gdybym został zabrany do Czarnego Pana, miał szansę się uwolnić –odpowiedział spokojnie Draco.

– Więc możesz zrzucić Cruciatusa?

– Tak – powiedział Draco. W jego oczach błysnęła duma i Harry prawie mógł go sobie wyobrazić, jak się uśmiecha. To był pierwszy objaw emocji, jaki pokazał podczas przesłuchania i Potter był szczęśliwy, że to widział.

– Skończyliśmy już? – spytał Harry. – Myślę, że zapytałeś go już o wszystko_. Oprócz Snape'a, dzięki Merlinowi._

– Porozmawiamy z McGonagall. Możesz tu zostać, aby_ strzec_ pana Malfoya, jeśli chcesz.

_Cóż, nie zostawię go samego w tym domu,_ pomyślał sarkastycznie Harry.

~20 grudnia 4081 — Ukryta jaskinia~

– Wow, było… naprawdę blisko – powiedział Jeremiasz.

Harry pokiwał głową.

– Tak. Mieliśmy szczęście, że rozproszyła ich informacja o Cruciatusie. Myślę, że gdyby nie to, zaczęliby zadawać pytania o Severusa. I, o dziwo, Tonks wydawała się rozumieć moje argumenty – dodał z uśmiechem Potter.

– A co z innymi? Czy oni też zrozumieli? – spytał Jeremiasz, licząc na pozytywną odpowiedź. Czuł się jak dziecko, któremu ktoś opowiadał bajkę. Był pewien, że akcja wkrótce osiągnie punkt kulminacyjny i nie mógł się już tego doczekać.

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Raczej nie. Oczywiście Minerwa była wściekła, a Lupin raczej podenerwowany, ale Ronowi i Hermionie po prostu odbiło. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Hermiona tak szalała. Wyglądało, jakby się bała, naprawdę bała się o mnie… albo może mnie. Ron, cóż… wystarczy powiedzieć, że zachowywał się jak szaleniec. Albo hm, domyślam się, że nic ci to nie mówi, bo nie znasz Rona, ale uwierz, że naprawdę miał charakterek. Próbował nawet udusić Draco, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać. Ostatecznie, po sporej ilości krzyków i wrzasków, kiedy Draco wyglądał tak, że jeszcze jedna obelga i skończyłoby się odwetem, Minerwa zasugerowała, żebym wziął Ślizgona do swojego pokoju, podczas gdy ona porozmawia z resztą. Zabrałem go na górę, zanim Ron zorientował się, że tobył także _jego_ pokój…

~ 10 września 1996 — Grimmauld Place nr 12 ~

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Draco eksplodował.

— Jak tylko dorwę się do szyi tego Wiewióra, to pokażę mu, jak się dusi!

Harry przekręcił klucz w zamku i zdecydował się również wyciszyć pokój. Podszedł do swojego łóżka i położył się na nim, obserwując miotającego się po pomieszczeniu Draco. Potter nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Malfoy złorzeczył i klął bardzo kwiecistym językiem. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim w końcu zmęczył się i przestał chodzić po pokoju. Gdy spojrzał na bruneta, ten wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej, więc obrócił się do niego wkurzony.

— Myślisz, że to jest zabawne, Potter?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Nie. Jestem po prostu naprawdę, naprawdę z ciebie dumny. Nie poniosło cię tam. Byłeś spokojny — Draco obdarzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem, więc kontynuował: — Naprawdę, Draco. Byłeś doskonały. Umm, to znaczy, zachowywałeś się świe… tnie — wyjąkał.

Ślizgon nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale sztywno podziękował. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zmarszczył nos na widok złoto—czerwonej kołdry, którą pani Weasley zrobiła dla Rona.

— Wiewióra, jak sądzę?

— Proszę, spróbuj o nim pomyśleć jak o człowieku. I tak, to jest łóżko Rona.

Patrząc na posłanie, jak gdyby było odrażające, Draco wydął wargi ze wstrętem.

— Nie usiądę na tym.

— Więc nie siadaj — powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie ma tu żadnych krzeseł — zauważył Malfoy.

— Możesz usiąść na kufrze — zasugerował Potter. — Albo, no wiesz, zawsze zostaje podłoga.

Draco uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Nie siadam na podłogach. Albo kufrach. Przesuń się — rozkazał, popychając Harry'ego na koniec wąskiego, bliźniaczego łóżka. Rozdrażniony, Draco ułożył się tak, żeby móc spokojnie wpatrywać się w sufit.

Harry wciąż się uśmiechał, gdy tak leżeli w ciszy. Nie był świadomy, jak blisko siebie znajdowały się ich ciała, jak ich uda napierały na siebie. Do czasu aż Draco kichnął, trzęsąc nimi oboma. Wtedy stało się oczywiste, że dotykali się i Harry zamarł, niepewny, czy przesunąć się i zaryzykować upadek z łóżka, czy też zaoferować, że będzie spał na łóżku Rona.

Draco wyrwał go z zamyślenia kolejnym kichnięciem.

— Głupi, zakurzony, stary dom — mruknął zdenerwowany.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przewrócił się na bok, żeby spojrzeć na niego — co miało dodatkowy plus w postaci zwiększonej przestrzeni między nimi.

— Nie miałeś tego problemu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie — zauważył.

— Snape zaczarował powietrze tak, żeby było czyste, więc moja alergia mi nie przeszkadzała. A to miejsce jest wstrętne — stwierdził z pogardą.

— To miejsce jest moim domem — powiedział cicho Harry, wbijając wzrok w poduszki. — Syriusz — mój ojciec chrzestny — zostawił mi go, kiedy umarł. Pozwoliłem Dumbledore'owi używać go jako kwatery Zakonu, ale miałem nadzieję zamienić go w dom po… po całej tej wojnie.

Draco obrócił się w jego stronę.

— Ja… przepraszam. Jestem pewien, że to będzie miły… _oryginalny_ dom, kiedy wojna się skończy.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, bo w tym momencie jestem jedyną osobą w tym _oryginalnym_ domu, która jest po twojej stronie.

— Nie, mówię tak, bo tak myślę. Nigdy nie kłamię, żeby komuś schlebić. Ten dom, jeżeli należał do Syriusza Blacka, _był_ częścią dziedzictwa rodziny Blacków. Krewni mojej matki _musieli_ mieć dobry gust. Jestem pewien, że kilka tuzinów puszek z farbą, gruntowne szorowanie i… hm, nowe meble przywróciłyby mu blask dawnej chwały — dumał Draco, rozglądając się po pokoju.

Harry sam również rozejrzał się, starając wyobrazić sobie ściany w innych kolorach, podłogi wypolerowane na błysk i nowe meble. Pokręcił głową.

— Nie widzę tego — spojrzał na Malfoya, który wpatrywał się w niego. Czując się dość nieswojo, zapytał: — Co?

Draco wydawał się ważyć słowa, zanim je wypowiedział, co sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie.

— Cóż… mógłbym pomóc — powiedział powoli blondyn. Kiedy na twarzy Pottera odmalowało się zdziwienie, natychmiast wyjaśnił. — Mam na myśli po wojnie. Kiedy wszystko naprawisz. Mógłbym ci pomóc… z malowaniem i meblami. — Zakłopotanie zmieniło się w zaskoczenie i Draco poczuł się głupio. — Ja tylko… jestem w tym dobry. W architekturze wnętrz.

Harry zauważył, że Draco rumieni się zmieszany, ale był zbyt zdumiony jego słowami, aby zastanowić się, co powiedzieć. Kiedy Malfoy przekręcił się tak, że widział tylko jego plecy, w końcu wydusił z siebie:

— Przepraszam, po prostu byłem zaskoczony. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

— W porządku. Zapomnij o tym, to był głupi pomysł — wymamrotał Draco.

— Nie, wcale nie — powiedział szybko Gryfon. _Dlaczego jestem taki podenerwowany? Dlaczego moje serce tak szybko bije? _— To dobry pomysł, Draco. Ja… naprawdę mi się spodobał. To znaczy, przyda mi się pomoc — _i będę miał powód, żeby się z tobą spotykać._ — Poza tym nie znam nikogo, kto ma zacięcie do urządzania wnętrz — _i naprawdę chcę, żebyś był w pobliżu._ — I jeżeli nie będziesz miał gdzie iść po tym wszystkim, to umm, mógłbyś zostać tutaj — _na zawsze_ — dopóki czegoś nie znajdziesz — skończył Harry, czerwony na twarzy i z sercem walącym jak oszalałe. _O Boże, co mnie napadało, żeby to powiedzieć? Co ja sobie myślałem? Na pewno zrozumie to opatrznie! Sam nie wiem, jak powinien to zrozumieć! O co mi chodziło?_

Malfoy był cicho przez tak długi czas, że myślał, iż spali się ze wstydu. Wtedy w końcu coś wymamrotał, ale Harry nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć z powodu szalonego bicia serca.

— Możesz powtórzyć? — spytał.

Draco odchrząknął i powtórzył, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

— Powiedziałem… że to brzmi dobrze. Znaczy, mam Malfoy Manor, ale sądzę, że będę chciał przez pewien czas trzymać się od niego z daleka. No wiesz, dopóki Ministerstwo wszystkiego nie pozałatwia, bo jestem pewien, że będą chcieli je przeszukać. I oczywiście, jeśli ojciec wciąż będzie w pobliżu… i matka. Poczekam, aż wszystko przycichnie. Więc domyślam się, że będę potrzebować jakiegoś miejsca, w którym się zatrzymam, a skoro już się nie nienawidzimy… to sądzę, że zostanie tutaj nie będzie aż _takie_ trudne. I naturalnie postaram się być przydatny przy odnawianiu — nie chciałbym mieć u ciebie jakiegoś długu.

Pod koniec jego przemowy Harry uśmiechał się już jak wariat. Pochylił się nad nim i dostrzegł, jak Draco rumieni się, co wprawiło go w jeszcze lepszy nastrój. Gdy oparł rękę po jego drugiej stronie, Malfoy drgnął, zaskoczony i obrócił, żeby go zwymyślać.

— Z czego się tak cieszysz, Potter? Powiedziałem jedynie, że _pomogę_ ci odnowić to miejsce. Nie myśl, że będę pracował fizycznie.

Wciąż opierając się rękami po dwóch stronach Draco, Harry zaczął się wymownie uśmiechać.

— Ja również już cię nie nienawidzę, Draco.

Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się lekko. Harry stał się boleśnie świadomy pozycji, w jakiej się znajdowali i wspomnienie ich ostatniego pocałunku zagościło w jego głowie, zmuszając go do zarumienienia się i spuszczenia wzroku na usta drugiego chłopaka. Jeśli pochyliłby głowę, pocałowaliby się. Wiedział, że Draco nie protestowałby, nie miałby nawet nic przeciwko czemuś _więcej_ niż tylko pocałunek, o którym ostatnio myślał dość intensywnie. Miał już ulec swojemu pragnieniu, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, gdzie się znajdują i co działo się za drzwiami pokoju.

Szybko odsunął się, oddychając głęboko, aby się uspokoić.

— Przepraszam — powiedział zawstydzony.

Draco leżał bardzo spokojnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Milczał i atmosfera w pokoju stawała się coraz gęstsza. Harry nerwowo przeczesał włosy dłonią i z rozdrażnieniem wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk.

— Powinienem zejść na dół i sprawdzić, czy już się uspokoili — wytłumaczył. Draco skinął głową, więc kontynuował: — Ale, emm… później? — zapytał, czerwieniąc się. _Nie mam pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieje. Ron ma rację, odbiło mi._

Draco nie rozluźnił się, ale Harry zauważył, że z jego oczu zniknęło napięcie. Malfoy uśmiechnął się znacząco.

— Dobra. Później. Trzymam cię za słowo, Harry.

Rumieniąc się wściekle, Gryfon zeskoczył z łóżka, zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające i obaj aż podskoczyli, słysząc wrzaski i walenie w drzwi.

— … wysadzę te drzwi, Harry! — ryczał Ron. — Ostrzegam cię, lepiej, żeby ta parszywa fretka nie dotykała moich rzeczy!

Harry spojrzał przepraszająco na Draco. I pomyśleć, że prosił go, aby myślał o Ronie jak o człowieku. Malfoy uniósł tylko brew, a jego usta ułożyły się w słowo _Wiewiór_. Harry wywrócił oczami i otworzył drzwi, unosząc brwi na widok wymierzonej w siebie różdżki.

Weasley krzyknął zaskoczony i szybko ją opuścił.

— W samą porę! — eksplodował, przepychając się obok Pottera i wchodząc do środka. Na widok Draco nieco się uspokoił.

— Jeżeli dotknąłeś jakiejś mojej rzeczy, przeklnę cię jak stąd na księżyc! — przyrzekł.

— Och, nie sraj ogniem, Wiewiórze. Nawet nie _marzyłbym_ o dotykaniu którejkolwiek z _twoich_ brudnych rzeczy — syknął Draco, siadając na łóżku.

— Draco — upomniał go Potter. Malfoy prychnął i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, ale nie odezwał się.

— Ty… — zaczął rudzielec.

— Ron! — przerwał mu Harry, patrząc na niego surowo.

Weasley spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, ale to zdumienie szybko zamieniło się we wściekłe zastanowienie, albo w coś w miarę bliskiego rozmyślaniu, na co było stać Rona.

— Nie wiem, co tu się dzieje, Harry, ale jeśli _Malfoy_ nic ci nie zrobił, to _naprawdę_ się zmieniłeś.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że Ron uważał, iż ta zmiana była na gorsze.

— Draco nic mi nie zrobił — odparł cicho.

— Dobrze wiedzieć — rzuciła Hermiona, wchodząc do pokoju. — Profesor McGonagall chce z tobą rozmawiać, Harry — poinformowała. — Ale najpierw masz sporo do wyjaśnienia.

Harry kiwnął głową, nienawidząc myśli o nadchodzącej rozmowie. Granger zamknęła drzwi i podeszła do łóżka Rona, gdzie usiadła. Ron dosiadł się do niej, rozdrażniony, wciąż rzucając gniewne spojrzenia Draco. Harry, zajmując miejsce obok Malfoya, zauważył z rozbawieniem, że podzielili się na dwa fronty.

Hermiona, zawsze mająca wszystko pod kontrolą, spojrzała na Draco z pogardą i powiedziała szorstko:

— Nie chcę cię tutaj.

— Ja też nie chcę tu być, więc mamy coś wspólnego — zadrwił. A potem, tak cicho, że tylko Harry go usłyszał, wyszeptał: — Ku mojemu obrzydzeniu.

Miona kiwnęła głową, jak gdyby zaakceptowała odpowiedź, całkowicie nieświadoma dalszej wypowiedzi blondyna i spojrzała ostro na Pottera.

— Mogłam wybaczyć ci kłamstwo na temat chłopca, niepoinformowanie nas o swoich spotkaniach z Malfoyem, a nawet zapewnienie mu ochrony. Nie rozumiem tego, ale ufam, że robiłeś to, co uważałeś za najlepsze. Ale — na jej twarzy pojawił się ból — Cruciatus, Harry? Tego nie… nie mogę… nie mogłabym nigdy wybaczyć. Jak mogłeś? Po tym wszystkim, co widziałeś, po wszystkim, co zrobił Voldemort, jak mogłeś zniżyć się do takiego poziomu?

Potter cofnął się, a Draco przesunął się nieznacznie, jak gdyby miał się na nią rzucić, gdyby Harry mu kazał. Potter pokręcił głową. _Przechodzi_ _od razu do sedna. Taka już jest._

— Czułem, że to konieczne — zdołał wydukać.

— Psiakrew, oszalałeś! — wybuchnął Ron. — I to wszystko _twoja_ wina! — dodał, wskazując Draco.

— Przestańcie obwiniać Draco! — krzyknął Harry, wpatrując się w przyjaciół. — To nie jego wina! Na Merlina, co zyskałby, pozwalając mi się torturować każdego dnia? Co zyskałby, opuszczając Voldemorta i przenosząc się ze mną w bezpieczne miejsce, kiedy w każdej chwili mogłem go przekazać Zakonowi? Więc?

— C-cóż, to chory drań! — odparł Ron. — Nikt nie oczekuje, że _jego_ pokręcone działania będą miały sens! Być może to po prostu jest część jakiegoś wielkiego planu — zdobyć twoje zaufanie, infiltrować Zakon, a potem pozabijać nas wszystkich!

— Zeznawał pod Veritaserum — warknęła na niego Hermiona. — Nie jest lojalny wobec Voldemorta i nie chce skrzywdzić Harry'ego. — Spojrzała na Pottera. — Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ufasz Malfoyowi. Jeżeli jest po naszej stronie, to dobrze. W zasadzie, to świetnie, że przekazał ci te wszystkie informacje dla Zakonu. Obchodzi mnie natomiast, dlaczego uważałeś za konieczne nauczenie się rzucania Cruciatusa. _Nie_ paramy się Czarną Magią, Harry. Zawsze w to wierzyłeś.

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nie wierzyłem. Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, gdy walki stawały się coraz cięższe, wiedziałem, że przegrywamy, bo nie potrafimy… ja nie potrafię zrobić tego, co musi być zrobione. Nie możemy tylko bronić się i łapać więźniów. Musimy atakować. Wcześniej nie atakowałem. Nie potrafiłem, nawet jeśli nienawidziłem tych wszystkich śmierciożerców. Musiałem zrozumieć, jak wyzbyć się emocji w stosunku do tego, co robię i… udało mi się. Nauczyłem się tego. Mogę rzucić Cruciatusa na kogoś, kogo _nie_ nienawidzę, kogoś, kogo… uważam za przyjaciela. Potrafię rzucić go bez namysłu, bez emocji. _Tego_ potrzebowałem.

— On… to Malfoy! Oczywiście, że potrafisz go torturować, zasługuje na to! — rzucił Ron, patrząc groźnie na Draco.

— Nieprawda! — krzyknął Harry, zaskakując Weasleya. — Chociaż raz posłuchaj, Ron! On nie jest tą samą osobą, z którą chodziliśmy do szkoły! _Był_ po stronie Voldemortem, widział, co ten drań robi i _wie_, że to nie jest słuszne!

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. Pociągnęła nosem i otarła oczy, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Ten gest natychmiast przyciągnął uwagę reszty. Trzęsącym głosem powiedziała:

— Och, Harry, przepraszam!

Ron i Draco byli wstrząśnięci jej reakcją. Draco, oczywiście, nie spodziewał się potoków łez, a Ron był zszokowany tym, że zaczęła przepraszać. Harry natomiast, mimo szoku, zdołał z zakłopotaniem zapytać:

— Za co?

— Za wszystko! Za to, co musisz zrobić… za wszystko, co musiałeś oglądać… ja… nigdy nie sądziłam, że do tego dojdzie, Harry! — Tym razem łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach, a chłopcy nie mieli pojęcia, co zrobić.

— Cruciatus i klątwa za-zabijająca, to okropne! Nigdy nie sądziłam… Nie wiedziałam… Zawsze myślałam, że Dumbledore będzie tu dla nas, a teraz musisz robić takie rzeczy, a ja czuję się bezużyteczna! Wszystkie zaklęcia i wszystko, czego się uczyłam… jest nieprzydatne, kiedy pomyślę o tym, co ty _zrobiłeś_… co zrobisz… Chciałam tylko pomóc!

— H-H-Hermiono! — jęknął Ron, skonsternowany jej łzami.

Draco poruszył się na łóżku, najwyraźniej czując się niekomfortowo. Harry przygryzł wargę, równie zmieszany jak Ron.

— Nie, Hermiono, wszystko w porządku. Już mi bardzo pomogłaś! Gdyby nie ty, zginąłbym na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy wziąłem ten eliksir… Nigdy nie zdołałbym dokonać tego wszystkiego bez ciebie. Nie byłbym nawet w połowie tak przygotowany, jak jestem teraz, gdybyś nie męczyła mnie zaklęciami i nie czytała tych wszystkich książek… zmuszając mnie i Rona do nauki… to naprawdę się przydało, Herm. Nie możesz myśleć, że w niczym mi nie pomogłaś! — przekonywał Potter.

— Ale n-n-nie znam Niewybaczalnych. N-n-nigdy nie będę w stanie ich rzucać! Są straszne!

— Wiem — przytaknął cicho Harry. — Są okropne… i kiedy któreś rzucasz i widzisz, co powoduje… to wystarcza, żeby zrobiło ci się niedobrze. To wystarcza, żeby mi zrobiło się niedobrze. Ale… potrzebuję tego, wiesz? Nie mogłem ich rzucać i nawet jeśli całym sobą pragnąłem zabić Voldemorta, to _wiedziałem_, że nie będę w stanie wymówić tych słów. A teraz… Po prostu potrzebowałem innego nauczyciela. Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto nie jest miły, oczytany i wspaniały każdego dnia — powiedział, myśląc o Snapie. — Potrzebowałem kogoś z doświadczeniem i zimnym sercem — kontynuował. — Jesteś wspaniała, Hermiono, ale jak powiedziałaś, nie mogłabyś rzucić Niewybaczalnych. A ja nie chciałbym, żebyś to robiła. Nie chciałbym, żeby robiło to którekolwiek z was — dodał, patrząc na Rona. — Jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zawsze byliście przy mnie. Nie chcę, żebyście musieli przez to przechodzić. To nie miał być wasz problem. To moje zadanie. Od momentu, w którym Voldemortowi nie udało się mnie zabić, i każdy kolejny raz, gdy mu się to nie udawało to potwierdza. Moim przeznaczeniem jest zabicie go i _zrobię_ to.

— Och, Harry! — zawołała Hermiona i rzuciła się na niego, otaczając ramionami jego szyję i łkając mu w ramię. Harry przytulił ją, zataczając dłonią koła na jej plecach, dopóki się nie uspokoiła. Odsunęła się od niego, pociągając nosem i wycierając rękawem twarz. Zarumieniła się ze wstydu. Z wciąż szklistymi oczami kiwnęła głową.

— Więc… znajdę więcej zaklęć obronnych. Lepszych. Silniejszych. I gdy się z nim zmierzysz, nie będzie mógł rzucić na ciebie żadnego zaklęcia!

Harry uśmiechnął się. To była Hermiona do jakiej się przyzwyczaił — zdeterminowana i uparta.

— Dziękuję. To naprawdę mi pomoże — powiedział szczerze.

Ostrożnie spojrzał na Rona, który wciąż wydawał się być w szoku po wybuchu dziewczyny.

— Ron? — zapytał niepewnie.

Nie patrząc na nikogo, chłopak wyszeptał:

— Podejrzewam, że będzie potrzebowała pomocy. A ty kogoś, kto będzie ochraniał twoje plecy, bo śmierciożercy to podstępne gady i będą chcieli zajść cię od tyłu.

Potter uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

— Tak, podejrzewam, że tak zrobią.

Ron nagle spojrzał na Malfoya.

— Ale nie spodziewaj się, że zaufam tobie albo coś. Będę ochraniał jego plecy również _tutaj_.

Draco wyglądał na urażonego, ale zamiast bronić się, skinął tylko głową, zaciskając usta i nie pozwalając sobie na żaden komentarz.

— Więc tak — zaczęła Hermiona, wstając i ocierając ostatnie łzy. — Profesor McGonagall prosiła, żebyś zszedł na dół, Harry. Mówiła, że Malfoy może zostać tutaj. Chodź, Ron — dodała, wyciągając naburmuszonego chłopaka z pokoju.

Harry wziął oddech, który wcześniej nieświadomie wstrzymywał. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Draco, który wciąż zaciskał usta.

— Nie było nawet w połowie tak źle, jak się spodziewałem — stwierdził.

— Głupie gryfońskie sentymenty — rzucił tylko blondyn, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Harry wychodząc, szczerzył się jak idiota.

~ 21 grudnia 4081 — Ukryta jaskinia ~

— Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Sprowadziłem Jeremy'ego do Kwatery Głównej i Poppy potwierdziła nasze przypuszczenia, że chłopiec jest w śpiączce. Powiedziała, że obudzi się, gdy będzie gotowy zmierzyć się ze światem. Po tym co przeszedł, nie mogłem go winić za to, że zamknął się we własnym umyśle, ale miałem nadzieję, że wkrótce zdecyduje się do nas dołączyć.

Minerwa chciała zamknąć Draco pod nadzorem aurorów w jednej z dodatkowych sypialni, ale kiedy zaproponowałem, że będę z nim dzielił pokój, niechętnie się zgodziła. W zasadzie powiedziała mi wprost, że ja będę za niego odpowiedzialny. Najbardziej zaskoczyło mnie, jak spokojnie Draco przyjął to wszystko. Nie robił żadnego zamieszania ani nic, co było kompletnie nie w jego stylu. Dopiero po dość niezręcznym obiedzie, gdzie wszyscy byli niezwykle milczący, rozładował się w naszym pokoju.

Wolałem słuchać go, dając mu możliwość wygadania się, niż wygłaszać własne komentarze. Wydawał się to doceniać. Gdy już się zmęczył, leżeliśmy na łóżkach i po prostu cicho rozmawialiśmy o Severusie i Jeremym, aż obaj zasnęliśmy — zakończył Harry.

— Wow… Hermiona była dość przerażająca — powiedział Jeremiasz.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Tak. Powinieneś ją zobaczyć, gdy zbliżała się ostateczna bitwa. Zachowywała się jak nazista — odparł radośnie.

Jeremiasz zadrżał.

— Och, _teraz_ to brzmi strasznie.

Harry zaśmiał się, zgadzając, a Jeremiasz uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy, widząc jego zadowolenie.

— Więc co z obietnicą tego „później"? — zapytał swobodnie, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Potter uśmiechnął się znacząco.

— Byliśmy zbyt zmęczeni tego wieczora i całkowicie o tym zapomnieliśmy.

— Och. — _Boże, robię z siebie pośmiewisko_, pomyślał. Przy Harrym usta mu się nie zamykały.

Potter wstał, przeciągnął się i ziewnął.

— Co powiesz na spacer? Moje nogi potrzebują trochę ruchu.

Jeremiasz spojrzał na te długie nogi ze swojego miejsca na ziemi, podziwiając ich idealny kształt pomimo lat bezruchu. _To musiało być cholernie dobre zaklęcie zastoju_, pomyślał. Gdy jego wzrok skrzyżował się z oczami Harry'ego i zobaczył, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się znacząco, patrząc na niego, zarumienił się wściekle. _I znowu, robię z siebie głupka!_ Zerwał się z podenerwowaniem na nogi i skinął głową.

— Tak, spacer to dobry pomysł — zgodził się, dodając w myślach: _Żebym mógł sobie przemrozić tyłek i miejmy nadzieję, ochłodzić głowę i… inne części ciała._

Harry nie wspomniał nic na temat jego dziwnego zachowania, za co chłopak był niezmiernie wdzięczny. Zamiast tego, Harry spojrzał na Faweksa.

— Faweks, zostaniesz tu? Nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego nie znalazłeś sobie domu przez tyle lat.

Feniks wydał z siebie pisk, machnął skrzydłami z godnością i kiwnął łebkiem. Jeremiasz nie miał pojęcia, co ptak chciał im przekazać, ale Harry wydawał się wiedzieć o co mu chodzi.

— Nie możesz ze mną zostać, Faweks. Ja sam nawet nie wiem, czy zostanę — powiedział.

Coś zakłuło Jeremiasza w piersi, jak gdyby zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach.

— Nie zostaniesz?

Harry przygryzł wargę.

— Chodźmy na razie na spacer — odparł w końcu cicho.

Jeremiasz skinął głową, przełykając gulę rosnącą w jego gardle. Nie mógł się zmusić, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć, a w jego głowie panował taki chaos, że nie był w stanie określić o czym tak dokładnie myślał w danej chwili. Podążył więc za Potterem w ciszy, pomógł mu zejść po skałach i ruszył za nim przez las. Harry wyglądał, jakby nie szedł w żadne konkretne miejsce. Wydawało się, że błądzi bez celu, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem.

— Ładnie tu pachnie — zauważył po chwili. —Jest prawie zupełnie spokojnie. Pamiętam, że Zakazany Las zawsze mnie przerażał.

— Nie ma tu już zbyt wielu mrocznych stworzeń — odparł Jeremiasz, wdzięczny, że ma coś do powiedzenia. — Centaury i jednorożce oczywiście wciąż tu żyją, ale wielkie pająki zostały przeniesione, gdy stały się niebezpieczne. Inne istoty wydają się być zadowolone z bycia tutaj i nie zakłócają życia ludziom poza Zakazanym Lasem.

— Och, rodzina Aragoga była niebezpieczna? Pewnie po śmierci Hagrida — powiedział zamyślony Harry.

— Aragoga? — spytał Jeremiasz.

— Wielkie pająki. Cóż, jeden z nich był pupilkiem Hagrida. Hagrid był gajowym, gdy uczęszczałem do szkoły. Miał słabość do najniebezpieczniejszych stworzeń, które brał jako swoje zwierzątka domowe. Nadawał im ironiczne imiona, na przykład trójgłowego psa nazwał Puszek.

Jeremiasz kwiknął.

— Puszek? Zakładam, że zabawnie było mu aportować.

— Nie. Prędzej odgryzłby ci rękę, niż pozwoliłby rzucić sobie kij. Ale jeśli coś mu zagrałeś, wtedy od razu zasypiał.

— Pozwolili mu go trzymać jako zwierzątko domowe? — zdziwił się Jeremiasz.

— Cóż, był pożyteczny, pilnował pewnych sekretnych drzwi. Ja tylko miałem pecha natrafić na niego na swoim pierwszym roku — wyjaśnił. — Zabrali go potem. Hagrid był załamany.

Jeremiasz zamruczał współczująco i zapadła między nimi komfortowa cisza, gdy szli ramię w ramię przez las. Oczywiście było ciemno, ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie zbliżał się świt, co oznaczało, że był już dwudziesty pierwszy grudnia. Minął tylko jeden dzień, ale wydawało mu się, że o wiele więcej. Nie wiedział, jak długo szli, zanim Harry znów się odezwał.

— Trochę czasu minęło, zanim zostaliśmy kochankami — powiedział nagle.

Jeremiasz prawie krzyknął zaskoczony. Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, o kim mówił Harry i rzucił jedynie:

— Och.

— Sporo zabawialiśmy się, eksperymentowaliśmy, nigdy tak naprawdę nie przyznając się do tego, co między nami było. Ja wciąż byłem tym wszystkim zmieszany, a Draco wydawał się zadowolony z tego, że nie rozmawiamy o tym, co robimy pod osłoną nocy. Wciąż brałem udział w misjach, a kiedy wracaliśmy, Poppy upewniała się, że wszystko ze mną w porządku, natomiast Draco czekał aż pójdziemy do łóżka, aby samemu upewnić się, że _naprawdę_ nic mi nie jest.

Na początku wmawiałem sobie, że Draco ma tylko wybujałe libido… albo coś takiego. Nie chciałem myśleć o tym, że może po prostu się o mnie martwić i vice versa. Ale w końcu… to się stało. Obudziłem się z głową na jego klatce piersiowej, on obejmował mnie ramieniem… i zrozumiałem, że mi na nim zależy. Znaczy, wiedziałem już wcześniej, że mi na nim zależy, lecz nie uświadamiałem sobie _jak bardzo,_ aż do tamtego momentu. Potem nie mieliśmy już problemu z mówieniem sobie czułych słów, takich jak „pragnę cię" albo „tęskniłem za tobą", albo cokolwiek innego. Dobrze było je mówić i dobrze było je słyszeć.

Draco nigdy nie robił niczego pierwszy. Myślę, że nauczył się akceptować to, co się między nami działo i nie przeszkadzało mu, że musiał czekać, aż ja również to zaakceptuję — zakończył Harry.

— To — _naprawdę, naprawdę wywołuje u mnie zazdrość_ — wspaniale. Czy ktoś o was wiedział? — zapytał zaciekawiony Jeremiasz.

— Nie. Nie wiem, czy się domyślili. Jeśli tak, nikt o tym nie wspominał ani nie rzucał żadnych aluzji.

Malfoy skinął głową.

— Więc co się stało z Severusem? Znaczy, nie zniknął tak po prostu skoro… cóż, uczestniczył w Wielkiej Bitwie. I wszyscy mu zaufali, że razem z Poppy zdoła cię uratować, prawda?

Harry przytaknął.

— Tak. Usłyszeliśmy o nim dopiero po kilku miesiącach. Do tego czasu wszyscy zdołali się przyzwyczaić do Draco i nawet jeśli go nie polubili, to mógł swobodnie wyrażać swoje opinie bez obawy, że zostanie wyrzucony czy coś takiego. Chodziliśmy do piwnicy, żeby trenować, ale nigdy z nikim o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Niepisaną zasadą było ignorowanie faktu, że ćwiczymy Czarną Magię.

W końcu doszło do tego, że gdy razem z Ronem chcieliśmy się zrelaksować i polatać na miotłach, Draco mógł iść z nami. Oczywiście bez swojej różdżki. Minerwa i Remus wybierali się do Hogsmeade, żeby kupić zapasy i nasza trójka również się załapała. Hermiona wolała zostać i pomóc pani Weasley posprzątać dom, który był dość zapuszczony. W każdym razie Ron zaginął w sklepie Zonka, więc zostaliśmy tylko we dwóch. Hogsmeade było jednym z nielicznych „bezpiecznych" miast. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że znajdowało się blisko szkoły.

Spacerując, dotarliśmy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Przystanęliśmy, żeby na nią popatrzeć i gdy po chwili spojrzeliśmy na siebie, bez słów zgodziliśmy się, że do niej pójdziemy. Weszliśmy do środka spokojnie, ale gdy zamknęły się za nami drzwi, wbiegliśmy na górę do sypialni, jak gdyby wiedzieni jakimś impulsem. Jak gdybyśmy spodziewali się znaleźć tam czekającego na nas Severusa. I cóż… był tam. Tyle że wątpię, by miał zamiar tam być. Leżał na podłodze, na wprost paleniska, z różdżką w luźno zaciśniętej dłoni. Jego ciało wydawało się zrelaksowane. Jednak od razu wiedzieliśmy, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ Severus _nie_ sypiał na podłodze.

— Och nie, co mu się stało? — zapytał Jeremiasz wyraźniej zaniepokojony.

— Był torturowany — powiedział otwarcie Harry. — Torturowany i prawie zabity. Sprowadziłem Minerwę, podczas gdy Draco go pilnował. Nie dbałem o to, że nasze bezpieczne miejsce zostanie odkryte, bo Snape nie zasłużył na śmierć, nawet jeśli był draniem. Wyjaśniłem wszystko jej i Remusowi i pobiegliśmy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Oczywiście byli zszokowani tym, że ich okłamywałem, ale zdołali się powstrzymać od zrobieniem mi i Draco awantury do czasu, gdy Severus został przeniesiony do Kwatery Głównej.

Wtedy powiedzieliśmy im _całą_ prawdę i uwierzyli nam, dzięki bogom, bez używania Veritaserum. Poppy jęczała i biadoliła nad stanem, w jakim znajdował się Severus. Przez miesiąc nie pozwalała nam się do niego zbliżać! Ale kiedy odzyskał przytomność i opowiedział Minerwie i Moody'emu, co mu się przydarzyło, w końcu pozwolono nam się z nim zobaczyć. Wyglądał dobrze, był nawet dość zgryźliwy. Wydawał się uspokojony tym, że nic nam nie jest.

Widocznie Voldemort wydobył z niego wszystko oprócz lokalizacji naszej kryjówki, Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Nie uciekł, wypuścili go, mając nadzieję, że sam zaprowadzi ich na miejsce. Jednak ani on, ani oni nie wiedzieli, że miał przy sobie świstoklik, który aktywował się w chwili, gdy przekroczył bariery ochronne kryjówki Voldemorta. Świstoklik był w podeszwie jego buta, a Severus wyciągnął ze swojego umysłu wspomnienie o nim, żeby upewnić się, że nawet on nie będzie wiedział, gdzie jest — wytłumaczył Harry ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

— Co? To jest… genialne — wydusił zachwycony Jeremiasz i zaśmiał się. — W jego bucie. Prawdopodobnie ostatnie miejsce, w jakim ktokolwiek szukałby świstoklika!

— Hej, pierwszym świstoklikiem, jakiego użyłem, był stary but — powiedział Harry, parskając śmiechem. — Ale masz rację. Severus jest… był tak sztywnym człowiekiem, że nikt nie spodziewałby się tego po nim. On sam był tak zaskoczony jego aktywacją, że upadł i stracił przytomność. A to w połączeniu z długotrwałymi torturami spowodowało, że zapadł w śpiączkę.

— Jak to się stało, że obudził się przed Jeremym? — zapytał.

— Severus nie był człowiekiem, który jest w stanie leżeć przez długi okres czasu — stwierdził Potter. — Nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na bycie w śpiączce zbyt długo. Jeremy był jednak tylko małym chłopcem. Wystraszonym, małym chłopcem, więc nie wiedział lub nie chciał wyjść ze śpiączki. W zasadzie nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek z niej wyszedł — dodał.

— Nie… nie wiesz? Wciąż był w śpiączce, gdy umarłeś? — spytał zdumiony Jeremiasz.

Harry skinął ze smutkiem głową.

— Tak, ja… miałem nadzieję, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku. Nigdy go nie poznałem, ale… czułem, jakby to dzięki niemu zbliżyliśmy się z Draco do siebie. Tak jakby bez niego nic z tego, co się wydarzyło, nie miało mieć miejsca. Był spoiwem między nami — mną, Draco i Severusem.

Jeremisz kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. To musiało być dziwne — świadomość, że zawdzięcza się wszystko chłopcu w śpiączce.

— Co się więc stało?

— Severus był oczywiście przesłuchiwany pod Veritaserum. Wszystko, co już powiedział, jak również nasze wersje zostały potwierdzone. Oddali mu różdżkę, co naturalnie zdenerwowało Draco. Severus wyruszał też z nami na misje, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczało Draco, bo on zawsze zostawał w Kwaterze Głównej. To było dość zabawne, obserwowanie spięć pomiędzy nimi każdej nocy. Często droczyłem się z nimi, mówiąc, że zachowują się jak ojciec i syn — powiedział Harry zamyślony, z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Rzeczywiście tak to musiało wyglądać — zgodził się Jeremiasz.

— Myślę, że Severus chciał adoptować Draco po wojnie. Ale oczywiście tak się nie stało… — głos Harry'ego ucichł.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał nagle, zaskakując go. — Dlaczego Severus się zabił?

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową.

— Nie wiem. To nie było częścią planu. Miał tylko wykraść moje ciało zaraz po mojej śmierci i rzucić na nie zaklęcie zastoju. A potem je ukryć, zostawić wskazówki i zniknąć razem z Draco. Taka była umowa.

— Draco zgodził się na to? Żebyś się zabił? — spytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie… Draco nie znał całego planu. On nie… Ja… Severus uważał, że tak będzie lepiej. Jeśli Draco się nie dowie. Bo wtedy… cóż… byliśmy już w sobie zakochani. Ja to wiedziałem, on to wiedział, myślę, że chyba wszyscy to wiedzieli. Po prostu nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy tego głośno… Żałuję, że tego nie zrobiliśmy — głos Harry'ego przycichł.

Jeremiasz nic nie powiedział, czując, że Potter potrzebuje kilku chwil dla siebie. Podążał więc za nim w ciszy.

Dotarli do skraju lasu, przed nimi rozpościerały się błonia Hogwartu. Zatrzymali się. Harry wpatrywał się w zamek, ziemie dookoła, we wszystko. Błonia pokryte były cienką pierzynką śniegu, a powietrze było nieco zimniejsze niż w lesie. Jeremiasza przeszedł dreszcz.

— Wygląda inaczej — wyszeptał Potter. — Inaczej, ale… tak samo, wiesz?

Jeremiasz spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i podążył za jego wzrokiem ku zamkowi.

— Och. Umm… tak… próbowali odbudować zamek, tak żeby wyglądał identycznie jak wcześniej, ale…

— Wiem. Nie byli tak dobrzy jak Założyciele. W zamku były tajemnice, o których nikt nie wiedział, o których już nikt nigdy się nie dowie — powiedział cicho Harry. — Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że… moja została odkryta.

Jeremiasz głośno przełknął, coś ścisnęło go w piersi. Nagle ogarnął go smutek. _Już czas, prawda? Wkrótce odejdzie. Ale gdzie pójdzie? I… dlaczego? Dlaczego nie może zostać? Ze mną?_

— Zamek został zaatakowany w grudniu. Dokładnie dwudziestego grudnia. Bitwa trwała… właściwie to nie wiem — przyznał Harry, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. — Wiem tylko, że minął dzień, zanim zabiłem Voldemorta, a potem siebie. Długo potem jeszcze trwała? — zapytał, spoglądając na Malfoya.

Jeremiasz czuł, jak gdyby coś zgniatało mu pierś.

— Nie — zdołał powiedzieć. — Tylko… kilka godzin.

Harry pokiwał głową i znów rozejrzał się po błonach.

— Dobrze. Miałem nadzieję, że skończy się razem z moją śmiercią. Voldemort umrze, ja umrę, a wojna skończy się. Tak po prostu. Ale podejrzewam, że kilka godzin to też nieźle. Która godzina? — zapytał.

— Hę? — Jeremiasz wygrzebał różdżkę i rzucił _Tempus_. Lekko falujące cyfry 5:48 wisiały przez minutę w powietrzu, po czym zniknęły.

— Hmm… jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Tak sądzę — wymamrotał Harry.

— Dwadzieścia minut? — powtórzył bezmyślnie.

Potter kiwnął głową.

— Wydaje mi się, że umarłem o szóstej osiem. Mogłem być jednak nieprzytomny przez kilka minut. To trochę dziwne, stać tutaj, tak blisko miejsca, w którym umarłem, tego samego dnia, tyle że tysiące lat wcześniej… dokładnie w tym samym czasie. To jak déjà vu, wiesz?

Jeremiasz nagle wybuchł:

— Ale teraz nie umrzesz!

Harry otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i spojrzał na Malfoya, który wyglądał na spanikowanego. Uśmiechnął się.

— Nie, tym razem nie umrę.

Chłopak westchnął z ulgą.

— Cóż… dobrze. To dobrze — powiedział słabo.

— Więc historia kończy się tak, że zabiłem Voldemorta, przeszyłem mieczem Gryffindora swoje serce i umarłem. Dalej mogę jedynie przypuszczać, że Severus zrobił to, co ustaliliśmy, a potem zabił się z powodów, których nie pojmuję.

— Ale to nie koniec — powiedział Jeremiasz. Harry spojrzał na niego, ale on powtórzył z uporem: — To nie jest koniec. Dwa tysiące lat później znalazłem pozostawione wskazówki i przywróciłem cię do żywych. Teraz twoje życie zaczyna się na nowo.

— Hm, myślę, że masz rację — przyznał Harry z uśmiechem. — Podejrzewam, że to była księga pierwsza… a teraz jest księga druga. Bohater nigdy nie umiera, prawda? Nawet prawy, gryfoński bohater, który popełnił samobójstwo.

— Racja — zgodził się. Ulżyło mu, że Harry nie miał zamiaru zrobić… cóż, sam w zasadzie nie wiedział o co się zamartwiał. — Racja. Bohater nie może tak zginąć. Musi mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Harry po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po błoniach zamyślonym wzrokiem.

— Pytanie, jakie powinno być szczęśliwe zakończenie? — wyszeptał pod nosem.

— Co? — zapytał zakłopotany Jeremiasz.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i obrócił się w jego stronę.

— W porządku, księga druga. Jestem teraz na rozdrożu. To ta część historii, w której bohater wybiera niebezpieczną i pełną przygód drogę ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem majaczącym się na horyzoncie. Tylko że ja nie wiem, która z dróg prowadzi do szczęśliwego zakończenia.

— Nie… nie rozumiem? — odparł Jeremy, czując się nieco zagubiony.

Harry ukląkł i zdjął jeden z butów. Zdjął podeszwę i wyciągnął z niej dwa złote przedmioty, a potem założył ją z powrotem i wciągnął but na stopę. Jeremiasz przyglądał się temu z zaskoczeniem. Potter wyprostował się i pokazał mu te rzeczy. Jeden z nich był na łańcuszku i chwilę zajęło Malfoyowi zrozumienie, co to jest. Był to prymitywny zmieniacz czasu. Coś ścisnęło go w żołądku. Spojrzał na drugi przedmiot. Ślizgońska spinka.

— Co…

— Szpilka jest świstoklikiem — wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry. — To była szpilka Draco. On ma… miał… moją gryfońską spinkę. To prawdopodobnie najbliższa deklaracji miłości rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiliśmy. Severus zrobił z nich świstokliki. Przeniesie mnie do miejsca, w którym umarłem.

— A… zmieniacz czasu? — wyszeptał Jeremiasz przerażony.

— Zwykły zmieniacz czasu. Ale… jeżeli aktywuje się i zmieniacz, i świstoklik jednocześnie, to przeniosą mnie do czasu _i_ miejsca mojej śmierci. Albo… jakiegokolwiek czasu przed lub po mojej śmierci i dokładnie w to samo miejsce.

_Nie_, pomyślał zdesperowany Jeremiasz. _Nie odchodź. Nie po tym, co zrobiłem. Nie po tym wszystkim. Nie zostawiaj mnie!_

— Muszę wrócić — kontynuował brunet. — Są rzeczy, które muszę zrobić… rzeczy, które muszę powiedzieć. Nie mogę tego tak zostawić.

Jeremiasz przełknął, jego oczy były rozszerzone i szkliste, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Był sparaliżowany przez strach i świadomość tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić.

— Dziękuję ci za wszystko, co zrobiłeś, Jeremiaszu. Muszę już iść, ale… Nigdy cię nie zapomnę. Nie myśl, że to zrobię, dobrze? Nie wiem, co się stanie… podróżowanie w czasie jest wystarczająco niebezpieczne, nawet jak nie podróżuje się dwa tysiące lat wstecz. Chciałbym spędzić tu więcej czasu z tobą, ale… — Rozejrzał się po błoniach. — Czuję, że _teraz_ jest jedyna pora, kiedy mogę wrócić.

Harry spojrzał kolejny raz na chłopca i podszedł do niego.

— Dziękuję. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczny, Jeremiaszu — pochylił się i pocałował skostniałego Malfoya w policzek, a potem się odsunął. Przyjrzał się mu ze zmartwieniem. — Dasz sobie radę?

Jeremiasz prawie się hiperwentylował, ale w jakiś sposób zdołał skinąć głową. Atak mógł nadejść w każdej chwili, wiedział o tym, po prostu to wiedział…

Harry zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w tył, obrócił się i odszedł w kierunku błoni. Wydawał się szukać trawy albo czegoś w tym rodzaju i nagle się zatrzymał. Stał tam, tak nieruchomo, że Jeremiasz w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i gdy wróciło mu czucie w nogach, pobiegł w kierunku Pottera w chwili, gdy ten podniósł ręce i zaczął obracać zmieniaczem czasu.

— Nie! — krzyczał Jeremiasz. — Zaczekaj! Harry, proszę! — płakał, a jego głos niosło echo przez kompletnie ciche błonia. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach. _Nie, nie odchodź! Nie idź!_ Już prawie… prawie był na miejscu… tylko… chwila… wyciągnął rękę w stronę pleców Harry'ego i…

Upadł.

— Auć! — jęknął, szybko podnosząc się z ziemi. W palec wbiła mu się drzazga, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejął. Rozejrzał się zdziwiony. Siedział na samym środku błoni, na wprost zamku. Tyłek mu przemókł od leżącego dookoła śniegu, a policzki miał mokre. Uniósł ręce i wytarł je, lecz one znów stały się wilgotne od łez. Płakał.

— Panie Malfoy! Panie Malfoy!

Jeremiasz spojrzał w górę i zauważył biegnącą w jego kierunku dyrektorkę i profesora Binnsa. Oboje byli zaskoczeni jego widokiem. _Nawet w połowie nie tak zaskoczeni jak ja_, pomyślał zszokowany.

— Co?

— Co ty tu robisz? Słyszeliśmy krzyki! — powiedziała dyrektorka z troską w głosie.

— Ja… — Jeremiasz zastanowił się. Nie wiedział, co tu robi. — Nie wiem? — dokończył niepewnie.

Profesor Binns rozglądał się dookoła z nieco szalonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Widziałem… Miałem wrażenie, że widzę… nie, nie to nie mógł być… — mruczał.

— Och, biedactwo. Musiałeś uderzyć się w głowę. Chodź, odprowadzimy cię do skrzydła szpitalnego — stwierdziła dyrektorka.

Jeremiasz zmarszczył brwi, ale kiwnął głową, wstając. _Nie odchodź!_ Malfoy zadrżał. Czy to swój głos właśnie usłyszał? Pokręcił głową. Naprawdę musiał się uderzyć w głowę.

— Ja naprawdę… wydawało mi się, że słyszę, jak mówi… myślałem, że widzę… — wciąż szeptał profesor Binns.

~1 września 4082 — Malfoy Manor~

Jeremiasz westchnął, zamykając dziennik. _Mógłbym przeczytać go jeszcze tysiąc razy i by mi się nie znudził,_ pomyślał.

— Znów czytasz te starocie, Jeremy?

Chłopak spojrzał na tatę, który stał w drzwiach biblioteki. Uśmiechnął się, zakłopotany, że ktoś go przyłapał.

— Tak.

Ojciec potrząsnął głową.

— Będę musiał schować go przed tobą.

Jeremiasz wydął wargi.

— Ale ja chcę go przeczytać!

— Znasz go na pamięć. Nawet cytujesz go czasami — powiedział cierpko mężczyzna. Podszedł do kanapy, usiadł obok syna i wyrwał dziennik z jego uścisku, zanim chłopak mógłby zaprotestować.

— To — pomachał trzymanym tomem — jest bardzo cenna książka. Jedyna rzecz, która…

— Uchroniła naszą rodzinę przed prześladowaniem po wojnie — dokończył Jeremiasz, który słyszał to już tysiąc razy albo więcej.

Jego ojciec przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, wiem, słyszałeś to wcześniej. Nigdy cię o to nie pytałem, synu, ale dlaczego tak często czytasz ten dziennik?

Jeremiasz przyjrzał się książce i wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Tylko… kiedy go otwieram, czuję się tak, jakbym czytał najważniejszą rzecz na świecie. Mam wrażenie, że wiem dokładnie, co tam jest napisane.

— Ponieważ przeczytałeś go już ponad tysiąc razy — stwierdził jego tata z rozbawieniem.

Chłopak stanowczo potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, nawet wcześniej. To tak… to tak jakbym _tam_ był, kiedy on to pisał. Czuję, że… jest coś, czego nie pamiętam. Coś ważnego, co powinno być w dzienniku, coś, co on celowo opuścił…

— Masz na myśli te brakujące strony, prawda? — spytał z westchnieniem mężczyzna. — Powiedziałem ci, nie wiem, gdzie są.

Jeremiasz pokiwał głową.

— Wiem. Wyrwał je z jakiegoś powodu. Nie chciał, żebyśmy o czymś wiedzieli.

— Skąd wiesz, że to on je wyrwał? To mógł być każdy. Po wojnie…

— Dom został przewrócony do góry nogami. Wiem, tato — powiedział Jeremiasz. — Ale _wiem,_ że to był on. Zrobił to specjalnie, żeby powstrzymać mnie przez znalezieniem czegoś.

Jego ojciec znów przewrócił oczami.

— Ponieważ wiedział, że tysiące lat później, będziesz to czytał…

— Właśnie — kiwnął głową Jeremiasz, jak gdyby to miało sens.

Malfoy senior westchnął i potrząsnął głową. Odłożył dziennik na stół i wstał.

— Przygotuj się do wyjazdu, twoja matka i ja tym razem chcemy podwieźć cię na pociąg nieco wcześniej.

Jeremiasz potaknął. Już spakował swój bagaż i myślał z entuzjazmem o swoim siódmym roku w Hogwarcie. Swoim ostatnim roku. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o zakończeniu nauki, ale wtedy znów spojrzał na dziennik. Nagle przypomniał sobie o ubiegłorocznej przerwie bożonarodzeniowej, której nie pamiętał. Uderzył się wtedy w głowę i żadna magia nie mogła mu przywrócić tego brakującego półtorej dnia. Zawsze zastanawiał się dlaczego, a teraz zaczął rozmyślać nas tym, czemu dziennik mu o tym przypomniał.

Otrząsając się z dziwnych myśli, podniósł dziennik i ruszył do swojego pokoju, gdzie czule zawinął go w aksamitną szmatkę i schował do kufra. Gdy znosił wszystko na dół, myślał o tym, że jego ojciec miał rację — dziennik naprawdę był ważny. Zapiski Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, wybawiciela czarodziejskiego świata, uratowały jego rodzinę przed prześladowaniami, kiedy Rewolucja dobiegła końca.

Dziennik opowiadał historię Harry'ego, od jego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie do dnia samobójstwa… A także o dniu, w którym wrócił z zaświatów, po prostu pojawiając się z nikąd dokładnie w miejscu swojej śmierci, dwa dni po niej i zniknięciu jego ciała. Opowiada historię Draco Malfoya, prapraprapradziadka Jeremiasza. Harry i Draco żyli potem ze sobą wiele lat i zaadoptowali chłopca, którego uratowali podczas wojny i po którym Jeremiasz nosił imię.

_Nie mam pojęcia, czy masz imię po nim… _

Jeremiasz zatrzymał się na środku schodków. Gdzie on już słyszał ten głos? Dlaczego te słowa pojawiły się w jego głowie tak niespodziewanie? Nagle poczuł, że stracił coś bardzo, bardzo cennego. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Koniec

* * *

To jest oficjalny koniec_ Ponownego Czasu_. Autorka na prośbę czytelników napisała również alternatywne zakończenie, które dodam najprawdopodobniej jutro. Sami musicie wybrać, które z nich najbardziej Wam się podoba.

Dziękuję wszystkim za miłe komentarze i za wsparcie przy tym tłumaczeniu!

Lu


	4. Chapter 4

Jak już wspomniałam przy poprzednim rozdziale, autorka napisała to zakończenie dla czytelników, którym nie spodobało się oryginalne.

Sami zdecydujcie, które jest lepsze.

Lu

* * *

**Alternatywne zakończenie:**

— Nie! — krzyknął Jeremiasz. — Zaczekaj! Harry, proszę!

Płakał, a jego głos rozbrzmiewał po cichych błoniach. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach. _Nie, nie odchodź! Nie odchodź!_ Jeszcze tylko… prawie tam był… tylko… trochę… wyciągnął rękę w stronę pleców Harry'ego i…

Upadł.

— Au! — jęknął, natychmiast podnosząc się z ziemi. Miał drzazgę w dłoni, ale naprawdę nie dbał o to. Rozejrzał się dookoła zdezorientowany. Usiadał na środku błoni twarzą do zamku. Jego tyłek mókł od śniegu, jego policzki również były wilgotne. Uniósł dłoń i dotknął ich, były mokre od łez. Płakał.

_Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odszedł. Nie mogę uwierzyć... ja tylko... on wróci. Musiał tylko coś zrobić. Wróci, na pewno._

Jeremiasz jeszcze długo siedział na zewnątrz. Nie mógł zmusić się, żeby wrócić do zamku, nawet po jedzenie. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od miejsca, w którym zniknął Harry. Pozostał tam przez cały dzień, aż całkiem się ściemniło. Oczy go szczypały, słaniał się na nogach, a Fawkes pojawił się i odleciał jakiś czas temu, chociaż nie pamiętał dokładnie kiedy. Jego żołądek zaburczał głośno w proteście, a on sam nie mógł powstrzymać się od ziewnięcia.

Przyznał się do klęski. Harry nie wróci. Dlaczego myślał, że to zrobi? Harry miał Draco, do który na niego czekał. Prawdopodobnie teraz razem z nim wiódł szczęśliwe życie. Prawdopodobnie _już_ przeżył z nim swoje szczęśliwe życie, gdy wrócił z powrotem do przeszłości… gdzie należał.

Jeremiasz powstrzymał łzy. Wstał, obrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę zamku. _Tak jest lepiej. Jest teraz szczęśliwy. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego płaczę… Merlinie, jestem taki żałosny… ledwo go znałem… on nawet nie wie, że go kocham i tak jest lepiej… _ nie przestawał o tym myśleć, wciąż i wciąż. Zanim się zorientował, dotarł do zamku. Garstka pracowników i uczniów, którzy pozostali w zamku na święta, zapewne była już w łóżkach. Pewnie jedynie Filch włóczył się po korytarzach.

Gdy Malfoy minął bibliotekę, zatrzymał się. _W przeszłość,_ pomyślał. Musi być coś napisane na temat Harry'ego! Coś nowego, ponieważ Harry musiał zmienić przeszłość, skoro przeżył! Jeremiasz wbiegł do biblioteki i ruszył prosto do sekcji o Rewolucji. Znalazł książkę**,** która dokumentowała życie Harry'ego i otworzył ją.

Analizował jej treść, nie znajdując nic, co uległoby zmianie. Kiedy dotarł do części, mówiącej o tym, jak Harry popełnił samobójstwo i dalej już nie było wtekście niczego, po raz kolejny poczuł się pokonany. Oczywiście, Harry ukrywałby się razem z Draco. Schowaliby się bardzo dobrze i nie pozwoliliby nikomu się odnaleźć. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, że Harry przeżył.

Jeremiasz odłożył książkę z powrotem. _Nikt, oprócz mnie. Zamkną mnie w Św. Mungu, jeżeli pisnę komuś o tym chociaż słówko. Nikt nigdy nie będzie wiedział o zdumiewających rzeczach, których dokonał... nikt._ Ruszył, na wpół oszołomiony, z powrotem do swojego pokoju w lochach. Opadł na łóżko i zasnął ze łzami moczącymi poduszkę.

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, czuł się jakby przespał wieki. Było już po obiedzie, co znaczyło, że przespał prawie cały dzień. Nikt nie przyszedł go szukać, ale była przerwa świąteczna, więc to go nie zaskoczyło. Wszyscy mieli skłonność do zajmowania się sobą podczas ferii.

Poszedł do kuchni i wziął jedzenie, któremu mu zaoferowano, jadł, nie czując tak naprawdę smaku. Mechanicznie wykonywał czynności, korzystając z toalety, biorąc prysznic i wpełzając z powrotem do łóżka, gdzie zasnął, płacząc.

Następnym razem obudził się o szóstej rano. _Właśnie wtedy gdy... kiedy on... odszedł... _coś uniosło włosy na jego karku. Czuł przymus, żeby wrócić na błonia i jeszcze raz sprawdzić, czy Harry naprawdę odszedł. Wiedział, że to było szalone, wiedział, że musiał być obłąkany, aby mieć chociaż nadzieję, ale nie mógł zwalczyć tego uczucia. _M__usiał_ się upewnić.

Praktycznie wybiegł z zamku na błonia i chodził tam i z powrotem koło miejsca, gdzie wcześniej zniknął Harry. Była szósta siedem. Jeszcze minuta. Tylko jedna... tylko... wtedy będzie wiedział na pewno... zrezygnuje... nigdy więcej o tym nie pomyśli... on...

Nagle został rzucony na tyłek przez ogromny poryw wiatru. Spojrzał na niebo ze zdumieniem. Nie, chwila, to nie miało się wydarzyć. Podniósł się szybko, otwierając szeroko oczy. Tam... właśnie tam... właśnie tam!

— Harry!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie.

— Pierwszy skok jest dziwny — stwierdził.

— Och... mój... Boże... HARRY! — Jeremiasz podskoczył i rzucił się na niego, owijając ręce dookoła jego szyi i przewracając ich obu na ziemię. Harry krzyknął i Jeremiasz, czując się jak idiota, szybko się odsunął. Łzy znów spływały po jego policzkach, tym razem ze szczęścia.

— Zmartwiłem cię? — spytał Potter, wciąż leżąc na ziemi.

— Ty... ja... i wtedy... teraz... ja...

— Tak, domyślam się, że coś w tym rodzaju — zażartował Harry. — Właściwie... Nie byłem pewien... Musiałem zobaczyć… upewnić się, że mojemiejsce jest_ tutaj_.

— Ty... miejsce... tutaj? – _Och, zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się! Mów, ty głupku!_ Język Jeremiasza nie pracował tak, jak powinien, a jego umysł nie wydawał się być w lepszej formie.

Harry popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się miękko.

— Tak, wierzę, że tak. Wierzę, że... że to jest moje „i żył długo i szczęśliwie".

— Ze... mną? — spytał głupio Jeremiasz.

— Tak, z tobą. Jeżeli chcesz?

— Tak! — Cóż, przynajmniej _to_ był w stanie powiedzieć poprawnie. Roześmiał się i starł łzy z policzków. — Tak martwiłem się... niczego nie było w książkach i nie wiedziałem... Nie wiedziałem...

— W porządku. Uspokój się. Mamy mnóstwo czasu, żeby powyjaśniać sobie pewne rzeczy — powiedział.

— Ale... Draco... ty nie...?

— On... on powinien mieć żonę i rodzinę, którą będzie kochać — wyjaśnił miękko Harry. — Zawsze będę go kochał i jestem pewien, że on zawsze będzie kochał mnie, ale... jeżeli nie miałby rodziny, to jak byś się urodził? To ty sprowadziłeś mnie z powrotem, Jeremiaszu. A to dlatego, że… że ty… i ja... jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Rozumiesz?

_Tak,_ pomyślał Jeremiasz. Tak, rozumiał. Wiedział o tym od momentu, w którym znalazł tę pierwszą wskazówkę. To było _przeznaczenie_.

Gdy Harry wyciągnął rękę, żeby przyciągnąć go do pocałunku, w oddali słychać było róg, któremu towarzyszyły miękkie, melodyjne dźwięki śpiewu Fawkesa.

KONIEC

* * *

Dziękuję mojej becie Behemot7 za pomoc przy tym tłumaczeniu oraz wszystkim, którzy mnie dopingowali i domagali się kolejnych rozdziałów. :)

Lu


End file.
